The Power of a Wish
by Spikes KittyKat
Summary: Buffy finally realized she loved Spike but it was too late. As she said the words to him with their hands clasped together, he did not believe her and now she was stuck without him. She was depressed and lost until she made a wish...
1. Chapter 1: Missing Him

* * *

Chapter 1: Missing him

* * *

"**Death is on your heels, baby. And sooner or later, it's gonna catch you. And part of you wants it. Not only to stop the fear and uncertainty, but because you're just a little bit in love with it."**

**~ Spike, **_Buffy, the Vampire Slayer_

"**I'm not supposed to love you. I'm not supposed to care. I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there. I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do…I'm sorry. I can't help myself; I'm in love with you.**

**~ Unknown **

Buffy lay in bed doing what she had done everyday since the Hell Mouth was closed. Crying. She lost a part of herself when Spike had turned to dust that day. She wanted to save him but he wouldn't let her, now he was gone. He was gone forever and she would never get the chance to thank him for saving her life so many times, for holding her those last few days or for changing her life. He had shown her that she was able to love again. She never loved Riley. There had been no one since Angel. She had wanted to love, but was too afraid. She had chased after Riley in pitiful attempt to make things work. Of course, she realized now, it wouldn't have worked. Riley was right to be jealous of Spike. She had loved Spike, but never realized it. It was the reason she and Riley never worked out.

It was also the reason why she wanted to die now. Dawn walked around her like she was a ghost. Dawn was afraid if she said the wrong thing, Buffy might head straight for the nearest tower. Buffy missed the chance to die heroically. If she could, she would have done so in a heartbeat. She felt so empty inside. Giles and Xander, as well as Andrew were training the Slayers. Willow had spent months working on glamour spells to make other slayers appear to be Buffy. One was in Italy, another in Egypt and one in New York. The original Buffy was in England with Dawn and Giles. Giles had opened academies all over the world. One in Italy, where Willow and Kennedy were living, another in New York where Xander had settled in with a new slayer named Cara. Dawn was at Oxford doing beautifully; she didn't really need Buffy anymore. In fact, no one really needed Buffy anymore. Knowing this made things easier for Buffy. No one expected her to come out of her room, or to help with anything. She hated visits from Willow and Xander. Luckily, in the last few months, very little of them had been made. She always had to pretend to be ok, pretend to be happy that Hellmouth was closed so she could retire. In all honesty, she had thought about getting on a plane and going to visit Faith in Ohio. Wood and Faith had taken the active Hellmouth in Ohio saying she needed the action. There was an academy there, but with New York's being bigger, Faith's was more of a holding area. Faith would have slayers come, and then transport them to New York within a few days. So Faith was, in a way was acting as a registration guide. Buffy wouldn't mind that. She knew Faith wouldn't expect her to be happy. She might even understand her pain. Buffy wiped her eyes making a decision. Tomorrow she would go see Faith and Wood in Ohio and see about settling there. She could patrol again, and she could have her own place to cry in peace at night. God she missed Spike.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy awoke and packed a few small bags. She woke up Dawn to tell her she had booked a flight in two hours to take her to Ohio. Dawn was in shock and begged her not to go, but Buffy knew Dawn would be fine. She promised she could visit on her winter break and they would spend Christmas together. Buffy just had to get away. She had to go somewhere she was needed or she was sure she would find some large building like the clock tower and jump off. She gave Dawn another hug and went off to tell Giles.

* * *

*}'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Giles was surprisingly supportive, "I think this will be good for you Buffy. You can help slayers and help Faith patrol and get back into the swing of things. You haven't been happy in England and I think the weather here has been causing it." Buffy nodded and gave Giles a hug not wanting to tell him the reason why she had been so horribly depressed was Spike. Giles suggested, "Perhaps even L.A. would be good for you. We have talked about setting up a slayer academy there. It's a big city and easy for people from Japan to get to, as well as other countries. Plus Angel is there and perhaps you can be of some help to him." Buffy shook her head not wanting to see Angel. She had promised Angel she would tell him when she was ready to be made into cookies and she was just not with Angel and she didn't want to deal with that right now. She got a taxi to take her to the airport thinking any place is better than England.


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Over

* * *

This chapter is betaed. Thanks so much for your excellent betaing work x3tinkerbell07!

* * *

Chapter 2: Starting over

* * *

**"You can outdistance that which is running after you, but not what is running inside you."**

**~ Rwandan Proverb**

Buffy stepped off the plane in sunny Ohio. She was so thankful to be out of England. She hoped this place would be better. She missed Spike. Tears overwhelmed her for a few minutes before she was able to wipe them away and move on. She just wouldn't think about that until she was settled.

Spike would have wanted her to be strong for him. Perhaps he was even in heaven right now looking down at her.

She sighed. Who was she kidding, he wasn't in heaven. He was so sweet and kind to her but he would never get to go to heaven. She would never see him again. Tears fell down her face for a moment as she lost herself in thought. Faith walked towards her greeting her as Buffy tried urgently to wipe the tears from her eyes but wasn't fast enough.

Faith looked at her pointedly, "B you're too skinny. You look miserable. You know Spike would have wanted you to move on right? We girls have to stick together B. Come on, Robin's in the car."

Buffy quietly accepted Faith's offer to bring her bags to the car and wiped at the stray tears as she climbed into the back. She felt more threatening to form as she watched Robin and Faith hold hands in the front of the car. She unconsciously rubbed the scar on her hand. If Spike was here and they would hold hands and she imagined the scars would match. She sighed as another tear fell. Would she ever really be able to start over?

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy sighed looking around this one room apartment Faith had arranged for her to stay in. She really couldn't afford much more so she didn't complain. It had a bed, a small kitchen area and a bathroom. All the important things that a girl would need to survive. She sighed lying back on her bed and couldn't stop the tears from falling. She missed Spike so much.

_"You're insufferable!", Spike yelled at me._

_I rolled my eyes, "Thank you. That helped."_

_Spike continued getting annoyed, "I wasn't trying to cheer you up!"_

_I replied, "Well what are you trying to say?"_

_Spike took a deep breath and paced, "I don't know! I'll know when I'm done saying it. Something pissed me off and I just… Unattainable! That's it!"_

_I figured I should just say what he wanted so I tried to appease him, "Okay. I'm attainable. I'm an attainthon. Can I sleep now?"_

_Spike spoke quietly getting my attention. I was used to Spike being angry even being frustrated as all well but usually he didn't speak quietly or gently to me. It got my attention so he continued, "You listen to me. I've been alive a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things I'd prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my blood, which does not always rush in the direction of my head. So I've made a lot of mistakes. A lot of wrong bloody calls." He knelt in front of me continuing, "A hundred plus years, there's only one thing I've ever been sure of. You." He lifted his hand to try to touch me. I thought he wanted to kiss me and expected me to say how sweet he was being. I had no inclination to do either so I turned away but I was wrong and he continued, "Look at me. I'm not asking you for anything. When I tell you that I love you, it's not because I want you or 'cause I can't have you. It has nothing to do with you." I felt a tear start to fall as my heart started to swell from the love and adoration I was feeling at that moment. I kept thinking why did he love me so I listened as he kept talking so I would hear him, "I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your strength, and your kindness. I've seen the best and the worst of you and I understand with perfect charity what you are." He paused and I wondered what he was going to say, "You are a hell of a woman." I cried openly now but quietly as he whispered, "You're the one, Buffy."_

_"I don't… I don't want to be the one."_

_Spike smirked and replied, "I don't want to be this good-looking and athletic. We all have crosses to bear."_

_I tried hard not to smile but couldn't help myself and I found myself giggling a little. He always knew how to make things right and would never leave me. He was really the answer to my prayers. Everyone else betrayed me and left me. Spike came to find me and stayed with me through the night giving me the strength I needed to continue the fight._

Only he did leave her. He died and left her behind. She curled up in her ball on her bed hugging a bear she called Spike.

He would help her get through this. He would make things right. He would have sat there telling her to stuck it up and then tell her how wonderful and strong she was so she would get through this.

She closed her eyes trying to imagine him saying that but it hurt too badly. She was empty. A part of her was missing that she would never have back. Something had happened and she had fallen head over heels, completely in love with Spike. Her life would never be the same again.

God she missed him.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy yawned realizing it was a new day. She didn't want to get up but she needed to eat to keep her strength up. She went into the kitchen and found the crackers she had packed in her bag. She nibbled on them not really feeling like eating or going grocery shopping.

She heard a knock on the door and said, "Who's there?"

Faith replied, "It's Robin and me. We bear gifts!"

Buffy answered tiredly, "Come in."

Faith bounced happily into the room carrying two bags of groceries while Robin carried three. They put them on the tiny counter and basically ignored her as they started to unpack what they had brought.

Faith broke the silence finally saying, "We knew there was no food in the house and we knew you needed to eat and Dawn had given us a heads up on your needing some help so we figured we would get you settled in. Robin has dishes for you, I brought groceries."

Robin smiled at her hating the way she looked, so pale and sickly. He produced some daisies from the bag and grinned saying, "I brought you flowers even! They are daisies. Faith wouldn't let me buy you roses saying only the roses are for her but I figured daisies are cheery."

Buffy tried to smile and said, "Thank you. I appreciate it. It makes the room seem cheerier."

Faith bounced around the room saying, "It really does. You should see the place Robin and I are sharing. I wasn't too into the house thing myself. I wasn't one much for settling down but I like it now. Robin and I, well, we rarely get bored. When we need a change of scenery we just use another room in the house. We painted each one in a different color and each room has a different theme. That has helped tons so that I never really felt settled. Tonight we will come get you for patrol if you want. There's always tons of action. We have a few master vampires who are stuck up in some corner of this town we can't find so every night there are new fledglings rising so it makes for some action! It's different then Sunnydale."

Buffy smiled a little bigger trying to put on a happy face. She was actually glad to see Faith so happy and see that she liked Robin. It seemed the girl had finally grown up and became an adult. Buffy didn't feel much like an adult these days. Actually she realized, she didn't feel much like anything.

Robin looked at Buffy studying her for a minute saying, "Oh yeah. Giles called. He said he needed your advice on something. He had received a call from L.A. this morning and after the Dana thing, he wanted your opinion. I have a cell phone I picked up for you this morning. It's connected to Faith and mine with free incoming calling. You can call him whenever."

Faith smiled at her, determined to make the best understanding how hard it is to be alone and said, "We will stop by at 6. We can perhaps pick up dinner or something before patrolling at 8. We will leave you to eat and get dressed and call Giles. See you soon!"

Faith bounced out of the room happily with Robin in her wake leaving Buffy alone.


	3. Chapter 3: News

* * *

This is betaed. Thanks x3tinkerbell07 for the excellent betaing job!

* * *

Chapter 3: News

* * *

**"What you don't know, can't hurt you."**

**~ Unknown**

Buffy sat down sipping on a mug of juice that Faith had brought over. She didn't really feel like eating so she figured she should at least make an effort to drink something. When she finished she rinsed out the mug remembering when she used to find rinsed out mugs from Spike in the sink. She missed those. Dawn and Willow used to complain about them. Xander used to tell her to throw them away after each use but Buffy actually liked Spike living in her house. She wished she had been able to offer him the guest room but with all the slayers sleeping around, she knew she couldn't. Besides he was more comfortable in the basement.

She remembered one visit she had with Spike. She was bringing his food to him and taking care of him. She sighed as the memory flashed before her eyes and she closed her eyes to remember him.

_I sat down next to Spike and he said, "It's like a bloody-war zone up there and not in a good way."_

_I smiled and replied, "Have you seen the kitchen since they've been here?"_

_Spike waved his hand, "I'm just trying to stay out of their way."_

_I knew what he meant. I glanced at his chains, "I noticed."_

_Spike looked at his chains as well, "This is better. Believe me, it's safer."_

_I didn't believe him. I actually wanted him as part of the group. He was the one person that kept me grounded and inspired. Did I just call Spike a person? I wanted to convince him to come upstairs with me especially when they were gone so I replied, "Okay but you've been fine in close contact with the girls."_

_Spike looks at me and said, "With you by my side, yeah. You won't let me hurt one of them. And that's the way it's gonna be until we're sure the First is done making me its bitch. Either we're together or I'm on the leash."_

_I shook my head and knew he believed that with all his heart. But I didn't. I looked at Spike, "We just need to make sure the trigger's deactivated then. We've got a couple of days, lack of pitter-patter and all…" I was really hoping to convince him to come upstairs and be around if even just for the time the girls were gone._

_I wouldn't be judged while they were gone but he cut me off saying, "Buffy…"_

_He looked at me earnestly like he was about to say something so I asked curiously, "What?"_

_Spike stated, "Ow. Ow…"_

Buffy sighed. She was sure he was going to say something perfect at that moment. She had cared for him and got the chip taken care of. She sighed again as the tears started to fall. She had gone out on a date after she had fixed it with Robin. She had wished the whole time it was with Spike. After the date, the conversation they had was still true.

_Spike said, "It uh talked to the little boy. Said it wasn't time for me yet. I should move out. Leave town before it's time for me."_

_I frowned, "You have to stay." Inside my head was panicking. How could I survive without Spike so I tightened my grip on my shirt a little bit more to hide what I was really afraid of._

_Spike looked a bit annoyed and replied, "You've got another demon fighter now."_

_I replied, "That's not why I need you here." I knew why, I wanted him always to stay with him but I couldn't admit that yet._

_I wasn't ready so instead I heard him say, "Is that right? Why's that then?"_

_I replied softly the best way I knew how to, "'Cause I'm not ready for you to not to be here."_

_Spike had looked at me surprised, "And the principal? How's he fit in?"_

_I felt his gaze on me but I didn't say anything and took a moment to figure out just how to answer that question without giving away too much. He finally looked away so I replied softly, "I'm not sure but he doesn't take your place in my life away."_

_Spike had chosen not to say anything but I knew at that moment something big had changed. I needed every able body but I really needed Spike. He was my stable person, my anchor. I couldn't do this without him._

She would never have a date with Spike again. She would never feel his arms around her or find him popping up when she was miserable. She was destined to be alone. She cried herself to sleep even though it was in the middle of the day.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy woke up seeing it was 30 minutes until 6. She knew she had to call Giles before Faith came over so she sat up on her bed taking her phone from her pocket and dialed Giles's number.

She heard him answer, "Hello. Giles' here. Can I help you?"

Buffy replied, "It's me, Buffy. You asked Robin to have me call you. What's up?"

Giles frowned and said over the phone, "Angel called for back up. He wanted some girls to go over and take down Wolfram and Hart. He's apparently going to rip it down to the ground and battle the forces. The fight starts at sundown today. Shall I send in some slayers to help?"

Buffy sighed, she didn't want to think about Angel right now, "I don't really know. I guess it couldn't hurt. Are they ready?"

Giles hesitated and then said, "I have about 20 girls who are fighter power. Do you want me to send them in?"

Buffy hesitated actually and said, "What do you think?"

Giles replied without a thought, "I say no. It's too dangerous and not their fight. This isn't about ending the world or something. It's Angel's fight of getting out of something he got involved in. I vote no."

Buffy decided Giles knew best and said, "I agree. We don't send help and let Angel fix his own mess. I never agreed with him getting involved in that evil company anyway."

Giles said, "So how are you Buffy?"

Buffy didn't know what to say so she answered with what he wanted to hear, "I'm adjusting well. I'm settled in, got groceries thanks to Faith and Robin. We are patrolling in about 10 minutes and I need to shower so I should go."

Giles said, "Good luck and see you soon."

Buffy laid down the phone and went upstairs to shower. Ten minutes later she came downstairs dressed to fight. Faith knocked on the door and Buffy opened it.

Robin smiled at her saying, "Ready to go eat?"

Buffy nodded, finally feeling a little hungry. She hoped she'd be able to eat enough to make them think that she was ok.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy picked at her food and she thought that she noticed Robin and Faith both looking at her worriedly but dismissed it. Faith then asked the waiter to wrap up Buffy's left over food for her to take home with her. Buffy was grateful that nothing more was said. Faith then bounced out of the restaurant and got into the car. Robin ran Buffy's food inside her place and put it in her fridge before they walked out to the local cemeteries.

Buffy was hoping for some action and she definitely wasn't disappointed. The first cemetery had four vampires. Faith took on two, Robin took one and Buffy was left with one who happened to be the hardest. She felt a slight rush as she was fighting for her life. She almost thought for a minute of letting him win but she heard Spike's voice echo on in her, _"Life isn't bliss, life is just this. You'll get along. The pain that you feel, you only can heal by living. You have to go on living so one of us is living."_

Buffy then got a second wind and kicked the vampire to the ground and hopped on it punching it with all she had in her. Then she noticed Faith and Robin looking at her so she dusted it and straightened up her red shirt looking sheepish.

Faith laughed and said, "Way to kick ass B!"

They continued to the next cemetery where they found a nest. Buffy felt adrenaline coursing through her veins as she took out four vampires only getting a few kicks in the back. Buffy felt alive. Faith had a bloody lip and Robin had a few bruises. Faith took Robin's hand to stand up and Buffy stood there feeling her rush drop.

Faith said, "I think that's about all I can take for a night. What do you say Robin? Want to call it a night?"

Robin nodded and said, "We will walk you home Buffy."

Buffy followed the duo watching as they laughed with each other and Robin fussed over Faith's lip. She sighed missing Spike so much it hurt. She managed to fight back tears until she was left alone in her apartment. She then crawled into bed not even bothering to get undressed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She sleepily answered to the sound of Dawn's voice saying, "Buffy, Spike was alive. He was in L.A. and died along with Angel against Wolfram and Hart. He never told us he was alive. Buffy, Spike was alive!"

Buffy dropped the phone and freaked out. She couldn't take it. Spike was alive and didn't tell her and now he's dead again? She felt the pain of losing him all hit her at once and she ran out of the apartment leaving the door behind her open. She raced out and before she realized it, she had wandered into the cemetery and started to cry. She sat on a tombstone and talked to the sky as though she was talking to Spike, "Why Spike? We had something. Those last few days we were there, it was perfect. I loved you and you didn't even accept it. Now you are gone again. Gone for good. No chance of you ever coming back and you expect me to stay in this Hell hole of a world without you?"

She was so involved in her dialogue that she didn't notice a vampire sneaking up behind her. He threw her from the tombstone and hopped on top of her in a flash and whispered, "Slayer!"

Buffy didn't even try to fight him and instead closed her eyes wishing for death. Spike was gone forever. She was stuck in his world. She closed her eyes feeling the bite and didn't fight. She felt the world go black and that was all.


	4. Chapter 4: Heaven?

* * *

This chapter has been betaed by x3tinkerbell07!

* * *

Chapter 4: Heaven?

* * *

**"There is only one path to Heaven On Earth, we call it Love."**

**~ Karen Goldman**

Buffy was resting. She had no idea where she was but she felt at peace. She suddenly remembered feeling like this when she had died after saving Dawn from Glory. She sighed. She was back in Heaven and she knew that everything was ok. This place was quiet, peaceful, and she didn't feel the need to do anything. One thing was different though, she found she still missed Spike. She was in Heaven, and she had to spend the rest of her eternal life missing Spike?

She was suddenly angry. How can she be in Heaven and have to spend it wasting away. She had accepted death to get away from this feeling. She screamed in frustration and then suddenly there was a bright light in front of her. The bright light came closer and closer and Buffy didn't understand what was happening. Was she being pulled out again? Did Willow already find out she was dead and was taking her away? Why was this happening to her?

She wanted to feel nothing. She wanted peace. Tears started to fall from her eyes as the bright light was finally right in front of her. The bright light died down and in its place was her mother. Buffy blinked in confusion not understanding what was happening to her. Buffy whispered, "Mommy?"

Joyce replied in a soft tone that almost sounded like singing to Buffy's ears, "Yes baby, it's me."

Buffy whispered, "But mom you're dead."

Joyce nodded and said, "So are you. We don't have much time. There is only about 10 minutes between death and a decision being made."

Buffy looked confused but only whispered, "Am I in Heaven?"

Joyce shook her head, "No you are in the holding ground for Champions. Usually there is about 10 minutes between life and death but there are exceptions that have to go to trial. Yours was pretty easy to determine. You are to be given a choice. I begged for a chance to see you again."

Joyce rubbed her hand over her baby girl's hair and whispered, "Buffy you have to make a decision. This death wasn't supposed to happen. You were supposed to die in another way at a really old age. But the decision has consequences."

Joyce looked up and said, "I'm hurrying, learn patience. I have about 3 minutes. Yes yes I know!"

Joyce looked over and Buffy and sighed, "Let me give you a hug while I explain some more to save time."

She wrapped her arms around Buffy saying, "Baby you weren't supposed to die yet. You have a beautiful destiny in front of you. They won't let me see it but I can tell you, it was beautiful from what the other angels said. Buffy, do you want to die or do you want to go back and see what your destiny will bring you? There will be happiness, I promise. The world isn't ready for you not to be in it and it needs you. Will you trust me and agree to go back? You have a beautiful life ahead of you, I really do promise. Trust me?"

Buffy sighed and hugged her mom tight, torn. She didn't want to die but she missed Spike. That emotion was enough to make her want to die. She had never felt so dead inside before. She whispered to her mom, "I miss Spike. That's why I gave in to death early."

Joyce nodded and hugged her even tighter saying, "It will get better. You just need time. Will you agree to go back? If you don't, then you will go to Heaven. Heaven is beautiful but it's not ready for you yet. You have a long life ahead of you."

Buffy looked at her mom and said, "Why can't you come with me?"

Joyce frowned and wiped her daughter's tears away, "It was my time. Another messenger was needed and I was chosen to be it. I saw how good you were and how hard you tried. I watched over you last time you were in the holding ground here and frowned at how long it took them to make a decision. Then Willow took it out of our hands before we could decide. Your love for Spike has always kept you from Heaven. Your love for others and their love for you is what kept you alive for so long. It's time Buffy, you have to make a choice. Will you go and follow your destiny?"

Buffy nodded and said, "I will. I'll trust you Mommy."

Joyce gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and said, "Be safe child."

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy felt a warm spark hit her all at once and her body ached. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. She heard a familiar voice of Faith yelling, "Buffy, Buffy, wake up!"

Buffy woke up and looked around finding herself in her apartment lying on her bed safe and sound. Her body ached but she looked at Faith for answers.

Robin said, "We found you last night. Faith was restless and couldn't sleep so we found you in the cemetery. You must have hit your head although we couldn't find any marks on you."

Faith grinned saying, "I see Angel's mark healed up. I didn't think vampire bites healed up but yours did."

Buffy stood up and rushed over to the bathroom looking in the mirror. Sure enough, there were no marks on her neck at all. She frowned and couldn't make any sense of it but didn't ask. She smiled noticing the only scar pretty much that could be seen on her was the mark on her hand. She rubbed it and looked at Faith and Robin and whispered, "Thanks for bringing me here."

Faith grinned saying, "What are friends for B? You and me have to stick together. We are the original chosen slayers after all."

Buffy nodded and tried to smile for Faith's sake, "Thanks again. I do appreciate it."

Buffy yawned feeling really tired and Faith said, "We should let you get some rest. I'll swing by tonight for patrol okay? We can do the eating out thing again if you want. I'm not big on cooking and Robin here never really learned."

Buffy nodded in agreement saying, "See you two tonight."

Buffy sat down on the bed and whispered, "I hope this gets better. I still miss Spike so much."

She closed her eyes imagining the way Spike's cool arms felt around her making her feel safe. She cried at the feeling realizing she would never again feel it. She tried to hold on to the feeling but it was slipping fast. She cried herself to sleep wondering why she agreed to come back to this horrible place.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy felt herself being shaken awake. She thought at first it was Faith but instead she saw Anya. She felt so frustrated. First she dies, then she's brought back and now dead people are haunting her. Then she thought out loud, "Oh God, now I have to deal with the First!"

Anya got annoyed, "No, I am most certainly not the First thank you very much. I can touch you and the First couldn't do that. Get a grip on yourself. I'm here to give you a vengeance wish. You deserve one after all you have been through."

Buffy was so confused, "What is going on Anya? Am I dreaming? That's it isn't it? I'm dreaming. Great I'm dreaming of dead people and not even the dead person I want. I want Spike!! Dammit powers-that-be do you hear me? I want Spike!"

Anya smiled saying, "Is that what you would wish for? Would you wish for Spike back?"

Buffy nodded and figured it was a dream but it was what she wanted most. Perhaps some part of the dream would help her heal. Anya put her finger in front of Buffy's lips saying, "Hold on before you make your wish listen up for a quick second. It has to be precise. Do you want Spike back pre-soul or soul or even human? Do you want him to have a chip or not? You have to be specific or the powers-that-be will do what they want."

Buffy nodded and knew just what she wanted. She rubbed the spot on her hand that was still there and whispered "I wish for Spike to return in whatever form he would be happiest in, right in this very room."

Anya changed form, "Wish granted."

Anya then changed back into normal form looking at Buffy apologetically, "I'm sorry I can't stay but I have to go meet up with the demon that promised me humanity. I get to keep some powers this time around since it's a thank you! Then I'm off to see Xander. I'll see you soon Buffy." She nodded her head and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5: Gifts

* * *

This chapter is betaed! Thanks so much x3tinkerbell07!

* * *

Chapter 5: Gifts

* * *

**"The greatest gift that you can give to others is the gift of love and acceptance."**

**~ Brian Tracy**

Buffy awoke stretching her arms and legs noticing she was still dressed from last night. She stood up next to her bed thinking what strange dreams she had. She frowned missing Spike again and was determine not to cry herself to sleep. She frowned even deeper realizing it was afternoon already.

She picked out some clothes and went into the bathroom to shower. Sometimes the water helped a little but this time it didn't. All she could think about was that dream she had with Anya in it. The frown returned to her face as she thought it was bad enough Spike haunted her every breath but now Anya haunted her dreams. God, she was losing it. How could her mother say things would get better? What kind of wonderful destiny is this?

She got out of the shower wrapping a towel around her and went out into her room to get dressed. She stepped over a pile on the floor not even thinking about what it was.

She barely looked as she dropped the towel and went to pick out her clothes. She suddenly heard a loud groan and jumped up on her bed getting ready to fight. She was naked but at the moment she didn't even think about it as she prepared to protect herself.

She looked around the room seeing nothing but then her eyes fell on a certain black duster that was lying on the floor in a pile. Buffy blinked knowing that she didn't have a black duster and she suddenly jumped off the bed going over to the duster and noticed it was more than just a duster. It was Spike. She collapsed on the floor next to him, out cold in a dead faint.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

She woke up with a blanket pulled over her and she was in her bed. She shook her head thinking the dreams she has had lately. Man, first her dying, then her mom, then Anya, and now Spike. She was officially losing it. She screamed up in frustration as the tears fell again, "Why are you torturing me like this? I saved the world. I was so good. I did what everyone expected from me. I even gave you more Champions! What do you want from me?"

She heard a voice reply, "Bloody Hell Slayer. Glad to see you're awake and okay but can't you tone it down a tad?"

Buffy blinked and looked on the floor next to her bed. It was Spike. His hair was a little longer than she remembered and a little less blond at the tips but it was Spike. Her Spike was lying on the floor next to her bed. She jumped up almost landing on him and then knelt down saying, "Oh my god. Are you real? Are you some sort of sick joke? Have I finally lost it? What's going on? Why are you here? Am I dead? Is that it?"

Spike blinked at her and said, "No clue pet. I'm mostly as confused as you are. I remember fighting a ton of demons. I remember one holding a stake and I remember feeling pain soar through me before there was nothing but quiet and peace. Then next thing I remember I'm being flung into this room that was so tiny with a bleeding headache that just got worse with you yelling like you were. Did you do a spell? Did Willow do a spell?"

Buffy blinked as tears fall that had been building up before she backed away from the room and tripped over her shoes that she had pulled off last night and landed on her butt. She stuttered, "You're really here. You're okay. You aren't dead. You're here."

Spike looked down and pulled his duster around Buffy so he could think clearer. The sight of her naked was having an effect on him and he really wanted to get a handle on things before he dealt with temptation. In horror he stated, "What did you do?"

Buffy looked down at her hands and whispered very softly, "I was given a choice to live out my destiny. I remember your words that I had to live and chose life plus mom said I had a great destiny in front of me and I wasn't supposed to die like that."

Buffy looked at Spike realizing she was rambling and tried to focus on his question realizing she had no idea what it was, "What did you ask?"

Spike shook his head saying, "Damn Bloody bint. I asked you what did you do to me!"

Buffy frowned and pulled the duster around her enjoying the smell of leather and smoke and smiled sighing happily.

Spike repeated her name, "Buffy."

She snapped out of her dreamy state and said, "Anya gave me a vengeance wish."

Spike looked confused and said, "What does that have to do with me?"

Buffy replied very softly that she was almost surprised Spike could still hear her, "She said I had to be specific in my wish and I was very specific. My wish was for you."

Spike stood up holding his pounding head saying, "You used your vengeance wish on me? You gave Anya a bloody wish? What is wrong with you? What did you not torture me enough when we were alive? I wanted you to know me as a champion. I wanted you to remember me powerful and good. Not like some bloody ponce. Why did you bring me back Buffy?"

Buffy frowned and whispered the words she used with him last year, "I'm not ready for you not to be here."

Spike kicked the wall ignoring the dent he put into it, "What the hell does that mean? Does it mean that I can't die in peace? Does that mean you will always want me around but never really want me? What does that mean?"

Buffy looked at him and shook her head whispering, "This isn't right. This isn't what is supposed to happen. I was given a wish as a thank you saying I deserved it. I wished for you back. You were always there. I didn't get to apologize for what I did to you for all those years. I didn't get to really say I love you and that I still do. We never got to really date or really make love and I wanted all of those things. Dammit this isn't how it's supposed to be?"

Buffy was pacing by now just totally upset. She was losing it. She was so confused. Spike acted like he didn't even love her anymore. She finally collapsed on the floor sobbing loudly.

Spike sighed and wrapped his arms around Buffy holding her tight wishing the tears to go away. She fell asleep in his arms and he picked her up off the floor and shook his head realizing she was still wearing his duster and he didn't want it to get ruined in the bed and wanted to be able to really feel her as he touched her.

He pulled it off and laid it on the floor and then pulled off his shirt pulling it gently on her. He didn't understand what was going on but she was obviously a wreck. He sighed crawling into bed next to her and held her close eventually falling asleep himself.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy tossed and turned in her sleep while dreaming. She was dreaming that she was running. She was running from something and suddenly her mom was in front of her saying, "Why are you running Buffy? You can't die anymore."

Buffy stuttered saying, "What about Spike? He can die, I have to protect him."

Joyce shook her head saying, "He can't die either. It was our gift to our two living champions. The gift of immortality."

Buffy heard Spike's voice saying, "Wake up Buffy. It's just a dream. I got you, you're safe."

Buffy opened her eyes and blinked finding herself being held in Spike's safe arms. She smiled at him and didn't know what to say. The last few nights she had slept with Spike they didn't really wake up normally. One night she had left a note and the other she was distracted by the First.

He whispered, "Morning Cutie."

She giggled knowing he always knew how to make everything all right. Buffy frowned then remembering their earlier conversation, "Are you mad at me for bringing you back?"

Spike shrugged not sure what to say. He wasn't really happy but wasn't really angry either. He was in Buffy's life again. She was accepting him holding her. He whispered, "Can you tell me why you chose me and not your honey?"

She blinked, "Who's my honey?"

He said in an annoyed tone, "Angel, your honey pie."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I don't love Angel. I love you. I didn't even think of Angel when Anya asked. Besides why would I want him back? He's responsible for your second death."

Spike stared at her saying, "Say it again Buffy?"

Buffy looked confused, "Say what again?"

Spike said, "You know. The part where you used the word love."

Buffy smiled and brought her hand up to cup his face saying, "I love you, Spike."


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations

* * *

This chapter is betaed. Thanks so much x3tinkerbell07!

* * *

Chapter 6: Explanations

* * *

**"Explanation separates us from astonishment, which is the only gateway to the incomprehensible."**

**~ Eugene Ionesco**

**"Never explain – your friends do not need it and your enemies will not believe you anyway."**

**~ Elbert Hubbard**

Then both of them jumped up when they heard someone knock on the door loudly. "Hey B, it's time for dinner and some ass-kicking. You ready?"

Buffy and Spike didn't answer and looked at each other and then the door was opened. Faith and Robin stared at the blonde couple in total shock.

Robin spoke first saying, "Spike, why aren't you dead?"

Faith just stood there in silence and Buffy said, "I made a wish and surprise?!"

Faith said, "Oh my God. You're back to sleeping with the dead!"

Buffy stood up and said, "He just got back sometime last night and…" She trailed off looking down at her clothes. She was dressed in Spike's shirt and nothing else. Spike had on only his pants. She shook her head saying, "Um this isn't what it looks like."

Spike busted out laughing "Really for once this isn't what it looked like."

Robin looked at Buffy, "You made a wish? You messed with magic? I thought Willow was the witch. Did Willow do this?"

Buffy shook her head, "I saw Anya last night. She gave me a choice for a vengeance wish. I chose Spike. Wasn't a hard choice really."

Faith blinked, "You could have had the whole world and you wished for Spike back? B, I knew you were dying without him but that's a harsh wish. Can't a person die around here without being sucked back down to earth?"

She turned to Robin, "Please tell me that if I die, you will bury me and let me stay buried?"

Robin looked at Faith and smiled, "If you die baby, I'll die with you and definitely won't be having you dug up."

Faith smiled satisfied with the answer and then turned to the duo, "Well you two want to get some food? We can wait outside while you guys get your clothes issue sorted out."

Buffy smiled for the first time, "I'm hungry. You want some food Spike? I don't know exactly what you are… I let you choose in a way."

Spike replied, "We will be out soon."

Faith and Robin left leaving Buffy staring at Spike. Spike repeated her words as the door closed, "What I am exactly? What did you do exactly? What was your wish?"

Buffy replied as if nothing was wrong, "I wish for Spike to return in whatever form he would be happiest in, right in this very room."

Spike didn't know what to say so Buffy continued, "What form were you happiest in?"

Spike shrugged, "I guess whatever form you liked the best. Of course I love being a vampire. I couldn't stand being weak and helpless and mortal. So that was a given hence why the vampire form. I went to all the trouble to get a bloody soul so I'd like to think that stuck. Perhaps we can have Red check that out. I wouldn't want a chip again so can I hit Wood to see if my chip isn't there? I promise I won't kill the guy. Just want to knock him around a bit."

Buffy laughed, "Sure just warn him first?"

Spike went over to her bag and took out some clothes handing them to her, "Best get dressed, pet. Faith and Robin probably aren't the most patient."

Buffy nodded choosing a pink tank top and black pants. She started to pull off Spike's shirt and he turned around. She laughed thinking of how she got the shirt on in the first place. She whispered, "You can turn around I guess. You just saw me."

Spike shook his head keeping turned around, "Temptation pet. We'd never get out of here."

Buffy laughed and pulled the top over her head and then went to work pulling on some underwear and her pants on. She handed Spike his shirt and he turned around pulling it back on taking a sniff noticing it smelt of her.

He grinned and leaned down to pull his duster on as she put her socks and boots on. He offered her a hand and she accepted it and he pulled her to her feet. He turned towards her, "Let's go. I'll need some blood eventually. I'm feeling quite peckish."

Buffy nodded and followed him out of the door.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy gasped and pushed Spike against the wall before noticing he didn't dust. She stood there and whispered, "It wasn't a dream. It was a vision."

Everyone was staring at her and then their eyes got even bigger at Spike as he stood with a little ray of sunlight over his head.

Robin stated, "What the Hell? You aren't dusting. Why aren't you dust?"

Buffy repeated, "The dream was a vision."

Spike shook Buffy getting her to look at him and he said, "What did you do now Buffy?"

Buffy shook her head repeating what her mom had told her, "It was our gift to our two living champions. The gift of immortality."

Spike blinked, "I'm immortal? I'm the powers-that-be's champion? Surely that's not right. Are you sure?"

Buffy shrugged and grinned, "I think so. Hit Robin for me please?"

Spike shrugged and slugged Robin not feeling a thing. Spike chuckled, "All right! No chip! No pain! I'm totally and completely back!"

Faith couldn't process this information but instead said, "I'm hungry. Can we figure this out later on?"

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy ate all that was on her plate and nibbled on some of what was on Spike's plate. He grinned at her, glad to see her eating.

Faith laughed, "Well you get your dead guy back and your appetite comes back. Surprise, surprise, B."

Buffy smiled and Spike responded, "You really weren't eating because I wasn't around?"

Buffy shrugged and Faith continued, "As much as I really hate to get in the middle of you two's relationship, I want B happy. She was miserable when you weren't around. Giles called me worried to death saying he thought the girl was suicidal for goodness sakes. She apparently wasn't eating in England either and first night here, she ate about 10 bites if you count crumbs as bites. She wasn't taking care of herself. She was pretty much as dead as a vampire."

Robin frowned at Faith but said nothing and turned to watch Buffy and Spike's reaction. Faith went to pay and Spike turned to Buffy and said, "I let you live a normal life. Angel said you wanted one and deserved one and he was right, you deserve better."

Buffy's temper flared and she ran outside the restaurant as tears started to fall. She walked towards the cemetery hearing Spike's footsteps catch up to her. He fell in step beside her as he always did. He always was in sync with her, even when she didn't know it or understand it.

They walked in silence until she finally said, "I was doing the best I could and Angel was busy ruining my life. He left because he thought I wanted a normal life but what I really found was that I wanted you. Angel was always doing what he wanted to do saying it was best for me. I'm a grown up. I think I know what I want and no one should have the right to choose for me. I'm the slayer, so I'll never be normal. I can't just be a normal human being who cuts herself and has to bandage herself up to heal. I can't just go out on dates without killing vampires. I can't even manage to mourn without dying."

Spike blinked at that statement and saying, "You can't mourn without dying? What does that mean?"

Buffy shrugged but Spike wouldn't accept that answer, "What do you mean dying? You died again?"

Buffy nonchalantly answered, "Five times and counting. Well if you count the almost death that Willow took the bullet out of me."

Spike shook his head ticking off the deaths, "Master equals one, well drowning, having been drained by your poofter boyfriend, being shot by Warren and jumping for Dawn. That's four."

He shook her again saying, "You let yourself die again when I died didn't you?"

Buffy suddenly looked very sorry, "Yeah, but I was sent back saying I had some great destiny. Some vampire in the graveyard fed on me but I was sent back."

Spike pulled her hair up and noticed she had no marks at all on her, not even Dracula's, Angel's or the master's. In fact she felt completely innocent and not bitten at all. He whispered, "How? Your bite marks are gone Buffy. You smell fresh and innocent. You don't smell even like a normal Slayer."

Spike closed his eyes and tried to sense her. He could sense his Buffy was in front of him and his slayer sense tingled but she didn't smell like a slayer. He whispered, "What did you do to us? Are we even normal?"

Buffy shrugged, "I did the best I could Spike. I wanted one thing. I wanted to be selfish for just a few minutes of my life. I wanted you. Was that so bad?"

Spike shook his head and began to walk again and Buffy fell in step beside him. Spike said, "Let's go fight us some demons. I need violence to feel alive."

Buffy didn't say a word but she felt the same way.


	7. Chapter 7: Effects of a Vengeance Wish

* * *

This chapter is betaed by x3tinkerbell07! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Effects of a Vengeance Wish

* * *

**"Be careful what you set your heart upon – for it surely will be yours."**

**~ James Baldwin**

They easily met up with a vampire nest. There were ten vampires growling and snaring at them, surrounding them. Spike backed up against Buffy and they used the other's balance as they spun and kicked knocking at least five out of the way. Spike turned around and offered Buffy his hands, which were folded and she put her foot into it and he hoisted her up into the air and she grabbed a branch yanking it down. She broke it off while Spike fought and tossed a broken branch to Spike and kept one for herself.

She immediately swung into action on the five vampires around her. She spun around smiling at Spike as she nailed one with a high kick, which knocked the other two near him down as well. The last two she quickly staked leaving her only three remaining. She turned around for a brief moment to see how Spike was doing and he had only one left. She turned towards her two as one took a kick knocking her into Spike who immediately righted her hissing, "Watch it Slayer before I beat you senseless."

Buffy turned and kicked the one who kicked her and jumped on top of it dusting him immediately and jumped up to deal with the last one. She panicked recognizing him from the other night. Spike yelled at her, "Stop playing around and dust him away."

Buffy let the tears fall from her eyes as she felt her life flash before her eyes. Spike pinned the vampire and dusted him within seconds turning to the shaken Slayer, "Buffy…"

She didn't answer and had a far away look in her eyes so he shook her hard, "Buffy…Slayer..pet..luv? Bloody hell woman answer me."

She didn't respond and just about sunk to the ground when he attempted to shake her again. He pulled her again him and did the only thing he could think of to do and kissed her. The taste and smell of her lips on his made him close his eyes. It had been so long since he had kissed her. It had been over 2 years. God he missed her.

He pulled her close feeling her respond to his kiss. He opened his eyes once to look and she had closed them and felt her arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer.

He didn't fight her and enjoyed the feel of her kiss. It had been too long and he heard her moan and it finally hit him. He backed away whispering, "Oh Buffy. I'm so sorry. I never should have forced that kiss on you."

Buffy opened her eyes and said, "You forced the kiss on me?"

Spike said, "Yes you weren't responding and it was the only way I could think of to bring you back to the land of the living."

Buffy brought her lips up to his in a gentle kiss and whispered after pulling away, "You can't force the willing Spike. Remember that."

Spike smiled for a moment then it turned to a frown, "Um what happened back there Buffy?"

Buffy frowned, "He's the one who killed me. I recognized him but he didn't recognize me. I panicked I'm sorry."

Spike didn't say anything more and took her hand and then paused looking at their joined hands. They had matching scars.

He looked amazed "Can we go back to your little hell hole of a room now? I think I've done enough damage for the night and so have you."

Buffy nodded but didn't drop her hand from his and they walked hand in hand in, perfectly in sync only pausing once to tell Robin and Faith they were heading back.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Spike sat down on the bed as it was the only furniture in the place and said, "How long have you been in this little room? It can't be healthy to live in this little space."

Buffy shrugged just wanting to be near Spike but she vowed to make this time different. She could always talk to him but this time she wanted to really talk to him and enjoy his company. This time their relationship would be healthy and good. If they had sex it would be making love. When they dated it would be good dates where they could be happy and be themselves.

Just then Buffy went over to Spike, "Oh my god. You can go in the sunlight. Do you know what that means?"

Spike blinked, "I won't dust so easily?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Well that plus we can go to the beach together. We can actually take walks in the daylight in the park. The world is ours Spike with no limits. We can't die!"

Spike looked at her and his eyes got wide realizing what she was saying as he whispered, "I can garden again and I wont have to worry about holding you back from tanning or spending time on a beach or just going to the mall. I can go with you and protect you. We can have a semi-normal life,love. It's like being human only still being a vampire. It's amazing."

He ran over to the mirror and frowned, he still didn't have a reflection.

Buffy giggled, "You wouldn't want to see your reflection anyway. Your hair needs to be redone and it might even be time to change your style. The 80s are so over."

Spike glared at her and picked her up to throw her on the bed and tickled her until she yelled, "Ok I'm sorry. Your hair is perfect and oh so sexy."

Spike smirked, "Better believe it."

Then he looked around the room again, "Why are you living in this place?"

Buffy shrugged, "My house was knocked down in the Hellmouth's collapse. I don't have the money to go finding another and I wanted to get away from England. I was missing you too badly and they expected me to be normal there. Faith offered me a place here so I accepted. The room and board was free."

Spike frowned, "So you willing to accept money from my kind of vampire self? It's legit money as I tried to tell you earlier."

Buffy looked at him whispering, "How is it legit?"

She moved back on the bed and Spike came to sit next to her. She hesitated but rested her head against his chest and he pulled her to him. She closed her eyes feeling his cool arms surround her.

She had missed him so badly and then his voice broke her thoughts, "I was a gentleman in England you know and I've had 120 years to save up dough. Vampires don't spend money pet."

Buffy bit her lower lip and said, "If you have money and can now live with sunlight, can we have a normal house? Will you move in there? You don't need to live in the basement or a crypt. You don't even have to live in my room if you don't want to."

Spike tilted her head up to look at him, "I'll do whatever you want. You should know that Buffy."

Buffy nodded, "I'd like to look at houses tomorrow when its daylight and I'd like to live with you. If we are really doing what I want, I'd like to try things with you. You know…have a real relationship or at least try. I suck at them. You know that, I'm sure. They fail and the person leaves. You even left. I never thought you would Spike. Why didn't you contact me? I was dying inside without you."

Spike held her while she cried and whispered feeling genuinely sorry, "I just thought you wanted a better normal life. You could do so much better than me. I am a vampire. I drink blood, up until today I couldn't walk in the sunlight and I can't offer children. What good am I? I wasn't any good. You deserved better and Angel had told me that over and over again while I was a ghost. When I'm around Angel I feel second best. Actually, he makes me not even feel best at all. I guess I let it get to me so I didn't contact you. I was planning to at first you know but I was a bloody ghost and I couldn't pick up a phone and Angel wouldn't. I'm sorry love. I won't ever leave you again. You're immortal. You realize that means you're stuck with me for forever? If I really can't be dusted, good luck getting rid of me."

Buffy blinked her eyes as she felt his fingertips wipe her tears away as she let his words sink in. Buffy looked into his eyes, "I hope we work out."

Spike leaned down to kiss the top of her head whispering, "I hope so too. I'm tired pet."


	8. Chapter 8: To Feed or Not To Feed

* * *

This chapter was betaed by x3tinkerbell07! Thanks so much!

* * *

Chapter 8: To Feed or Not to Feed

* * *

**"Be careful of your thoughts. Thoughts become words.  
Be careful of your words, Words become actions.  
Be careful of your actions. Actions become habits.  
Be careful of your habits. Habits define character.  
Be careful of your character. Character defines destiny!"  
~ Unknown**

Buffy frowned suddenly realizing something, "I never got you blood. Oh I'm so sorry and it's too late now. God I'm such a bad girlfriend. Day one of you being back and I'm trying to kill you."

Spike shrugged not wanting to admit how bothered he was, "I can't die I guess so it doesn't really matter."

Buffy sat quiet for a moment, snuggling deeper into his arms, while she thought. She gave her blood willingly to Angel but then again it was to save him. She had tried every other option including killing Faith but the only option she had left was to give him her blood.

She gave to Dracula willingly. Well actually she was under a thrall so that wasn't willingly and the Master had stolen the blood.

She had given it to the vampire the other night willingly but she wasn't herself. Now she was herself.

Spike wasn't going to die but he was going hungry and it was her fault. She felt bad and she wanted this relationship to be right this time and by starving him, that wasn't making things right. She could never manage to make things right but at least tonight she could feed Spike.

She whispered, "Spike?"

Spike replied, "Buffy, luv, what is it?"

Buffy took a deep breath and spoke in a rushed tone, "Iwanttofeedyou."

Spike sat up in bed dropping his arms down to not hold Buffy anymore as he stated, "What did you say?"

Buffy repeated herself only slower feeling a little more confidence, "I want to feed you."

Spike repeated still in shock, "Feed me? What does that mean?"

Buffy responded as calmly was possible although her heart was racing, "I didn't get you food. You're hungry. If you drink from me even a little goes a long way. I've heard you say that before."

Spike blinked, "Um Buffy not to insult you or anything but I haven't had human blood in over 2 years and I don't remember that so much. Before that it was closer to 4 years almost 5. I don't know if that's such a good idea. I'm used to otter or pig now."

Buffy giggled a little, "Otter? Angel drinks otter blood?"

Spike nodded and Buffy continued, "Well I seriously don't mind you drinking a little from me. It could be like your welcome home present. I really want you to drink from me. I want to give you my blood."

She hesitated then looked into his eyes whispering, "Please Spike?"

Spike sighed knowing he could never resist her pleading eyes. The Summers' eyes were deadly.

He closed his eyes for a minute praying to whatever powers-that-be who existed that this wasn't a bad idea. Then he opened them looking into her green eyes that seemed so sure of this action. He whispered one more time, "You sure pet? It will hurt."

Buffy whispered, "I'm sure you will be as gentle as possible. I just really want to share it with you."

Spike spoke in hushed tones, "You have no idea what it means to have you trust me to bite you and stop in time."

Buffy smiled and tilted her head to the side but Spike had other ideas how to do this. He wanted it to feel good for Buffy. Spike knew he wanted it to be something she never forgets in her forever on earth.

He titled her head towards his and kissed her. Buffy eagerly turned in his arms and kissed him back trying to pour everything she was feeling into the kiss so he would feel sure she wanted this. He felt the gentleness of the kiss yet the passion that was in it as well.

Spike and Buffy kissed and kissed and kissed until he was so lightheaded he would have sworn he needed air. Her hands left his neck and venture downward over his back tracing her nails lightly down the trail she was taking.

Spike heard Buffy moan although the only part of her that he was touching was her neck and lips. She moved to completely straddle him as she deepened the kisses trying to move her body as close as possible to his.

As Spike felt her rubbing herself against his erection, he let out a deep and loud groan. He felt himself fighting the urge to take this to the next step but he was mostly afraid.

He hadn't slept with Buffy since the night in the bathroom. It hadn't been completely mutual and he still felt horrible about it. Spike was sure she still had to have nightmares about him doing such things to her but based on her movements and the fact she was pulling his shirt up and over his head, she didn't seem to have such nightmares.

He groaned into the kiss and moved his hands to lift her tank top as well. Buffy eagerly helped and then hugged him close to rub her breasts against his chest. Spike groaned again and couldn't resist a glance down to see her naked from the waist up. He whispered softly, "So beautiful. It's been so long and you are still as beautiful as I remembered."

Buffy closed her eyes after seeing the passion in Spike's eyes and let his words flow over him.

Usually in their sex fests, number one, they weren't gentle and number two, she made him be quiet. Sure sometimes he didn't listen and did manage to say a few nice things during the act. At those times, she was just so focused on getting off she didn't stop him but she had never welcomed them but this time would be different.

Spike waited taking in a deep breath that wasn't required. He was waiting for Buffy to yell at him or snap at him for telling her how he felt during sex but it never happened.

He watched Buffy's eyes closed in passion and she opened herself up fully for his actions. By now she would have usually been pulling clothes out of the way, never removing them just to get them both off.

He felt a smile form on his face as he imagined that perhaps she really did love him and finally would let him love her the way he always wanted to.

That gave him hope and turned him on even more so he kissed her lips deeply, feeling her gasped from the pleasure of someone kissing her so passionately.

Her hands moved to cup his face as she kissed him again with such passion herself. He groaned into the kiss and then peppered her face and ears and neck with kisses. He didn't want to bite her yet. He wanted to enjoy her body.


	9. Chapter 9: Making Love

* * *

x3tinkerbell07 betaed this chapter for me! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Making Love

* * *

**"I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but also for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out."**

**~ Elizabeth Barrett Browning**

He didn't even feel it was right to feed from her but he was hoping when they both were caught up in the act perhaps she would forget about it or he would be so tempted to. Either way it would solve the problem.

He sucked gently on her jugular and felt Buffy moan but he continued down her neck and then to her shoulders. He licked the spot where her neck met her shoulder and she arched her back to give him better access to her body.

He whispered against her breasts, "You taste so good, Buffy. It's intoxicating."

Buffy moaned as he latched his mouth around one of her nipples, suckled on it and then nipped it. He never got to spend much time on her breasts before and they were amazing. Spike groaned out, "Your breasts are so soft yet firm. I love the way they feel in my hands."

Buffy moaned and wiggled to get even closer. His words were driving her crazy. How could she have stopped this before? It was adding such a new height to their lovemaking. She craved more and she wasn't disappointed.

Spike teased one nipple only to move to the other and continued to talk between sucking, "Each nipple is so perfectly round and hard. I love the way I can just whisper against it and have it harden. God you're so responsive it drives me crazy."

Buffy whispered, "More… more."

Spike wet each nipple and then blew across them as Buffy shuddered with pleasure. Then he warmed them up by nibbling on them. Buffy was withering by now all over his lap and he had to use one of his hands to steady her. He placed a gentle kiss on each of her breasts then kissed lower to her stomach pausing to lick at her belly button, "Your stomach is firm but soft as well. You keep it so unbelievably in shape but I can see your ribs Buffy luv. I'll just have to make sure you eat well."

He used his tongue to gently trace each of the ribs as though willing them to be covered better then he teased her belly button a little before venturing lower.

When he reached her pants he paused and Buffy whimpered from his lack of touch. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes were filled with passion and love and he whispered while smiling knowing what her answer would finally be, "Buffy do you want me to continue? I have to make sure…"

Buffy leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss whispering, "It will be different this time. You will see. This time I'm yours and hopefully you will be mine."

Spike showered her lips with kisses whispering, "I've always been yours."

Buffy smiled and whispered, "Make love to me then."

She lifted her hips to encourage him to remove her pants and panties. He removed her pants, socks and boots only and covered her panties with kisses. She was moaning really loudly by the time he reached into the sides and teased her lips. She whimpered, "Touch me."

Spike smirked for a moment as he adjusted himself to sit better in his pants and pulled down her panties taking a whiff of her desire and stuffed them into his back pocket. Buffy spread her legs to get him better access as she moved her hands down to remove his pants. Spike took the hint and removed his pants in one swift move to his ankles where he bent down to remove his boots and socks leaving himself bare.

Buffy looked at his erection and smiled as she ran her fingertips down his chest and over his nipples, which hardened at her touch. She bent down and sucked them into her mouth and licked around them causing Spike to groan. She had never bothered to pay attention to his body other than to unzip him and impale herself on him. With his size, she never even had to touch him to guide him in so he had never really felt her touch but twice; both occurring on the day when she was invisible and tempting him.

He closed his eyes deciding to enjoy the new warm touch. He almost jumped off the bed when she reached around with her warm hands and gently rubbed her thumb over his tip spreading the liquid that was already seeping out over his erection. He hissed in pleasure as she gently began to pump him. Then she did the most unexpected thing and lowered her mouth to suck on it. His hips arched into her mouth before he could stop it but Buffy didn't seem to mind and moaned around him causing vibrations that drove him crazy.

He managed to gasp out, "Buffy, I won't last if you don't stop."

Buffy pulled back and blew across the tip before whispering, "Shh… don't worry about it. Just relax."

Spike lowered his head back on the bed and closed his eyes as she once against closed her lips around his erection bringing her tongue around the bottom then dragging it up until she touched the top. He hissed again and felt her move his hand to rest on his stomach pressing down just enough to stop his hips from arching. She then reached around with her other hand and fondled him while she was swirling her tongue his erection each time she pumped him into her mouth. She swallowed and managed to get even more into her mouth and Spike growled at the sensation.

She peeked up at him just to see if he was vamped out and he still wasn't. She wondered for a brief moment how he had such unbelievable control but dismissed the thought as she focused more on giving him pleasure. She swallowed again taking more into her mouth determined not to ruin this moment by choking. She opened her throat up as far as she possibly could and swallowed again getting all of him into her mouth. She didn't think she could do it but she was and he was groaning and growling in pleasure. She continued to fondle him while she started using her tongue gently rubbing the underside she could reach and sucked around him driving him insane.

He growled out a warning, "Buffy, I'm about to…" She cut him off moaning against his erection driving him over the edge before he had planned on it. She swallowed again and again trying to get as much into her mouth as she possibly could and pulled him out a little bit to taste it. Some dribbled down her cheek but she surprisingly was able to swallow most of it. She gently released him with a pop and she tried to wipe up the dribbles with her fingers sucking off the liquid.


	10. Chapter 10: Returning the Favor

* * *

I want to take a moment to thank x3tinkerbell07 for her deligent work in betaing this story so far!

* * *

Chapter 10: Returning the Favor

* * *

**"If you can't return the favor, pass it on."**

**~ Louise Brown**

Spike groaned seeing such an erotic image and before Buffy could finish, he pulled her to his lips. He didn't even care if he tasted himself. What she had just done for him and watching **her** lick her fingers clean had made the passion build in him again. He knew it wouldn't be long before he was hard again. Vampire stamina was an amazing thing so Spike wasted no time flipped them both over while still kissing her giving her breaks to allow for breathing then broke the kiss whispering, "My turn to taste."

He had tried to do this for her a few times in their relationship but she had always been too impatient so he never got more than a lick in. He really wanted to feel her orgasm into his mouth and was determined that this time he would get to taste her sweet juices.

He gave each breast a kiss before spreading her legs even further apart to put them on his shoulders. He whispered against her lips, "You're beautiful down here too. So pink and wet. Are you wet for me kitten?"

Buffy smiled and nodded arching her hips up trying to force him to touch her. Spike smirked with a slight chuckle, "So anxious aren't we? You never really let me taste you before. I want to taste you Buffy so badly. You will let me taste you properly this time, yeah?"

Buffy didn't say anything just took her hands to his hair and gently pushed him down towards her. Spike laughed out loud, "Mighty impatient pet but that's ok, I am too."

After saying that he used his tongue to lick around her hole ending up at her clit which he flattened his tongue against and dragged it over causing her to go crazy. He gently used one hand as she did to steady her to the bed as he took the little nubbin into his mouth and sucked on it while flicking it with this tongue. This seemed to drive her crazy as she just about screamed.

He chose not to whisper anything but instead licked down with his tongue to her hole and drove his tongue into it trying to suck out her juices to taste every bit of her.

He then removed his tongue and replaced it with his fingers taking the opportunity to whisper against her clit, "You taste so sweet, just like honey. Your taste is addicting. It's like a sweet drug's pouring through my system and I want to continue to taste it."

Buffy moaned running her fingers through his hair as though for some sort of support before she gave up and reached down to grab the sheets to hold on to her sanity while he sucked and flicked at her clit and used his fingers to pump in and out of her. God she was going crazy and couldn't focus. She was almost afraid for a minute that she would black out before she heard Spike's voice continue, "That's it Buffy. Just enjoy what you are feeling and don't fight it. I have you and won't let you go or get hurt. Just relax and feel my love. It will be good, I promise."

Buffy shook her head side to side trying to fight the loss of control as he continued to pump his now three fingers in and out of her every time rubbing against her g-spot. She couldn't hold on anymore and tears were pouring out of her eyes as she battled with her own body. Spike whispered trying to ease her fears to allow herself to let go, "Buffy I promise, you're safe. I have you."

To make his point, he wrapped his free arm tightly around her stomach from underneath her butt as though to hold her tight. She cried out in pleasure unable to hold on anymore as Spike felt a gush of liquid pour from her and he quickly lapped it up not stopping his pumping determined to make her crave this every time they were together.

He sent her spiraling into another orgasm before she even came down from the first and she screamed out, "Oh my God Spike, don't stop!" Spike crawled up her body carefully not removing his fingers until the last second as he plunged into her driving her into another orgasm.

She screamed out, "Spike!" loudly and he didn't move only stayed inside of her letting her have a moment to recollect herself before moving forward. She squirmed under him and then came to lie quietly as she whispered, "That was amazing."

Spike whispered against her lips as he placed kisses on them, "Wait there's more."


	11. Chapter 11: Completion!

* * *

Thank you x3tinkerbell07 for betaing this chapter for me! You rock!

* * *

Chapter 11: Completion!

* * *

**"No one can look at me the way you always have and make me feel so complete…and so completely in love" **

**~ Unknown**

Buffy's eyes opened wider as she saw Spike was indeed serious. She felt him still inside of her hard and she arched her hips to feel him moving inside of her. He moved slowly and enjoyed the feel of her around him.

She watched the emotions play over his face before he finally was under control enough to talk, "You are so tight and warm. You feel like you will burn me alive only we know that can't happen. The way your muscles feel around me, squeezing me so tight and so good."

Buffy squeezed him tightly twice using those slayer muscles causing him to stop talking for a moment and only groan in response. She whispered against his lips trying to return the favor but being new at it only said, "You feel so good so deep inside of me. I swear you are inside of me deeper than anyone else. You fill me completely…" She trailed off as he began to move at a faster pace and she matched his tempo perfectly.

Everything they always did was perfect together and apparently Spike agreed as he whispered, "We fit so perfectly together. Every move I make, you perfectly match. It's like you feel what I'm about to do and do it too. How can we fit so perfectly together being who we are?"

Buffy couldn't focus on his thoughts as he was driving her insane. She needed more, craved more, as she moved her hands down his back to rest on his butt pushing him at a faster pace.

Spike took the hint feeling his pleasure build even more as he reached down and used one hand to fondle her breasts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he took the opportunity to sit up pulling her with him so he was sitting and she was sitting on top of him with her legs still wrapped around his waist. He used his hands to help her set the tempo of raising and lowering herself onto him driving him even further into her body.

She threw her head back lost in the feeling as she continued to move to drive him further and further into her. He leaned down and sucked on her nipples and breasts, which made her move even faster. He got frustrated at not being able to help her keep the tempo and laid back on the bed pulling her with him so she rested solely on top of him and he used his hips to help her move faster and faster.

She moaned and leaned forward to place kisses on his lips in an attempt to be as close as she could as she felt herself about to lose control again. She wondered why it was so easy to get off before and now it was scary. She heard him whisper into her ear, "I love you Buffy, you're mine and safe. I'll always take care of you. We fit perfectly together and complete each other."

Buffy realized it was because the feelings were overpowering her and were scary but she focused on Spike's promises and words and it made things all right.

She learned forward a little more to suck on his earlobe as he groaned and swirled his hips hitting another spot inside of her more causing her to moan against his earlobe instead of sucking it. She kissed down his chin until she reached his neck and gently sucked on his jugular as he had done to her earlier.

Buffy felt Spike tighten his grip on her hips and he growled, "Careful what you start Buffy. That's dangerous ground."

She suddenly knew where his control would be lost. She wanted him to lose control as much as she was. She could barely think but she knew she wanted him to lose control. She wanted to see the full side of him so she licked down his neck and sucked on another spot on his jugular.

Buffy felt Spike's face shift in and out of human form to vampire form and moaned against his neck as she placed kisses from one side of his neck to the other and then sucked on his jugular on this side as she continued to pump him in and out of her.

He growled and warned her, "Buffy I can't fight this much longer..you..have..to..stop!"

Buffy didn't listen and gently bit down on Spike's neck and she felt him roll them both over until he was over her and he was fully vamped out now.

She moaned under him as he began to forcefully pump into her faster and faster. She was withering from pain mixed with pleasure as he hit her cervix with every pump.

She threw her head completely back against the bed as Spike whispered still vamped out with every bit of restraint left in him, "Do you really want me to bite you Buffy? Is that what you wanted?"

His voice was husky and slurred with his fangs hanging from his mouth. She didn't answer and continued to match his tempo as he took his hands and put them on either side of her face and forced her to look at him.

She started into his yellow eyes and looked at his fangs and Spike repeated himself, "Do you want me to bite you Buffy? Was that what you wanted?"

Buffy gave in and screamed, "Yes! Bite me!"

As she found her last inch of control leave her and he didn't hesitate and leaned down and bit down gently but forcefully into her jugular and stayed still as to not to rip her skin. This was enough to send her spiraling over the edge and to send him along with her.

She screamed, "Spike!" and clung onto his back with her nails as she felt him take a few pulls of her blood. He groaned out her name against her shoulder but he was careful to stay still as to not hurt her. She was withering under him in pleasure and he had to use all the strength he had to keep her still.

He took a few pulls of her blood unable to resist the pull of the ambrosia. He listened to her speeding heartbeat and knew when to stop when it slightly skipped a beat and immediately pulled out and licked the wound to stop the bleeding.

Spike then rolled over off Buffy to collapse next to her and pulled her close to him. He could still feel her heartbeat rising and could feel her blood coursing through his veins.

She whispered softly, "You're warm Spike."

Spike sighed out, "Your blood warms me, pet. It's your blood."

Buffy nodded and closed her eyes resting her head against Spike's chest as she drifted off to sleep content and satisfied. Spike listened to her heartbeat a little longer until it slowed down and he sighed, realizing she was just fine, just sleeping so he drifted off to a much needed sleep as well holding her tight.


	12. Chapter 12: The Proposal

* * *

x3tinkerbell07 betaed this chapter for me. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: The Proposal

* * *

**  
****"Love works in miracles every day: such as weakening the strong, and stretching the weak; making fools of the wise, and wise men of fools; favouring the passions, destroying reason, and in a word, turning everything topsy-turvy."**

**~ Marguerite De Valois**

Buffy was snuggled up in Spike's arms. She sighed silently thanking the powers-**that**-be and Anya for making it possible.

Just then, thinking of Anya she heard Anya's annoying voice echo through the room, "Get covered or something. We really need to talk. Xander and I are **arriving** in about 2 minutes."

Buffy sighed and pulled the blankets over her wondering if this was some sort of sick dream but then she heard Spike mumble, "Why are we being haunted by Anya's voice?"

Buffy giggled and Spike placed a kiss on her lips and they heard again, "I'm warning you! One minute left. Get decent if you aren't already."

Spike growled in response but of course Anya couldn't hear that and he **grabbed** up a shirt for Buffy and pulled it over her head **before** **wiggling** into his pants. He was just crawling back into bed when a bright white flash appeared and Xander and Anya appeared in the smoke dust.

Xander said, "Damn it, she said to get decent."

Spike glared at Xander, "We are decent whelp. I'm wearing pants under here and Buffy here is wearing my shirt. All vitals covered. Besides you dropped in unannounced and…"

Buffy cut him off by putting a finger over his lips and looked at Anya, "Why are you here?"

Anya jumped up and down practically doing a cheer, "I'm getting married and I want you to be my maid of honor!"

Buffy smiled, "I'd be honored."

Anya nudged Xander who looked sheepishly at Spike, "Want to be my best man?"

Spike smirked but his eyes glistened as he couldn't resist a retort, "You want me to be your best man? Are you actually calling me a man?"

Xander got all cranky and glared turning his back towards the wall as though dismissing them, "Forget it. Forget I even asked. I should have known better than to think you actually have changed."

Spike's voice softened slightly, "Hold on a minute there. I never said I wouldn't do it. I was just shocked that's all and sure I'll do it. When are you getting married?"

Anya grinned as she practically glowed, "That's the best part. You and Xander need to go get tuxes today. Buffy, you and I need to get dresses today and we are heading to Vegas by tonight to get married in the moonlight so you and Spike can both attend."

Spike smirked, loving the fact he can rub this into Xander's face, "Oh I can go into the sunlight now. Slayer and I are immortal."

Anya's jaw dropped, "I didn't do that."

Buffy shrugged, "It was **a** gift to **the** two living champions. The gift of immortality."

Spike looked at Buffy and said, "You are so going to recite that in your sleep if you keep that up, pet."

Buffy laughed and then Spike smirked wagging his eyebrow at Buffy, "You can say that between moaning my name in your sleep."

Xander covered his ears whining, "**TMI** guys! Can you tone it down to PG?"

Spike shrugged, "That was PG. You should see the R rated version."

Xander groaned glancing towards Anya, "Make them stop Anya!"

Anya laughed still beaming with happiness, "I think it's cute. It's about time someone talks about sex and orgasms. I'm the only one that seems to bring up the good part of life."

Buffy shook her head thinking some things never change.

Spike spoke up, "Well I need more than just a tux if I'm heading out shopping and Buffy I need my shirt back if I'm heading out."

Spike glared at Xander and Anya wanting them to take the hint to go outside while they change.

Xander shrugged not getting the hint, "Well we can hit the mall since you can go out during the day now."

Anya grinned bouncing on her heels, "Ok you two get dressed, no hanky panky though or I'll come back in here and bust it up physically. See you guys in a few."

She pulled Xander out the door and left them alone.

Buffy took off Spike's shirt and handed it to him and he handed her the tote bag.

Buffy frowned, "I really can't afford a dress. I lost everything in the Hellmouth destruction. Giles wanted to pay me for being a Slayer but I wasn't really doing my slaying in England so I refused."

Spike shrugged, "Can I borrow your phone? I need to make two phone calls.

Buffy tossed him the phone as she slipped on a lacy pink bra and matching panties. Spike dialed the phone and held it to his ear and Buffy grinned, "So Spikey, should I wear the blue shirt or pink to match these underwear?"

Spike's jaw dropped seeing her dressed in nothing but lacy undergarments and put his hand over the receiver saying in a hoarse voice, "You are really trying to kill me here. Just do the pink and get covered before I jump you and Anya.. Yes hello. My name is William Pratt. I'd like to access my account and transfer some money to open up an account in Columbus, Ohio. Yes I can hold."

He looked at Buffy who was standing there still dressed in the lacy undergarments with a big grin on her face, "William Pratt?"

Spike shrugged and Buffy grinned with pride, "Not even the Council could figure out your background. You realize that right?"

Spike frowned not happy that it was about to become a living nightmare with everyone knowing his background, "Keep that bit of info to yourself, pet, ok? I don't want that in the watcher diaries."

Buffy smiled and slipped on a black short skirt and the pink top Spike picked out. She then sat down on the bed and put her head in his lap watching him as he then talked on the phone again to whoever was there, "I need about $50,000. That would be great. I might need more if I do find a house in the next few days. I'll be sure to let you know. Oh that would be great. Yeah, I want it under William Pratt and can you add on the name Buffy Summers onto that account? Yeah I know she's the bloody slayer just do it already. Well you will just have to make an exception for me. Oh sod it, if you can't handle this I'll just withdraw it all and go with a normal 9-5 bank. I figured you could help me out. Yeah, under both of our names so that she can access money anytime she wants even if I'm not there. Yeah, I'll hold again."

Spike was gently running his fingers through her hair absently when Buffy looked at up and whispered in awe, "You want me able to use that account too?"

Spike nodded and explained, "That was my goal about 3 years ago when your mum first died and you were brought back to life. You just wouldn't accept it. I'm **hoping** this time around it's different. You won't like where the main contact is housed though. I'm kind of surprised they didn't put me on the Do Not Help list after Angel's attempt to ruin the L.A.'s branch."

He then put his finger up in the air as he spoke into the phone once again, "I need it opened today in just a few minutes. Yeah that's fine. Where is that bank located? Bloody brilliant. Thanks ever so much. I'll be in touch. Bye."

Spike sat up in the bed and smiled at Buffy, "Let's finish getting ready and go."

Just as he said that he heard Anya echo through the room again, "You guys got one more minute so either make it a quickie or get your butts out here before I come drag you out myself."

Spike chuckled handing Buffy her socks and shoes and bent down to put on his. They were still laughing when they went outside to meet Anya and Xander.


	13. Chapter 13: Changes

* * *

Betaed by x3tinkerbell07! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Changes

* * *

"**Some people change when they see the light, others when they feel the heat."**

**~ Caroline Schoeder**

"**Only in growth, reform and change, paradoxically enough, is true security to be found."**

**~ Anne Morrow Lindbergh**

Spike looked outside and frowned missing his Desoto. He needed a new set of wheels. Anya and Xander got in the front of the station wagon while Spike and Buffy crawled into the back.

Buffy rested her head against his shoulder whispering, "Did you get enough blood from me last night? I don't think you took a lot."

Spike placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "It was plenty and it was powerful. I think your feelings added even more power to it than normal or maybe your blood is just more powerful than the others. I'll be just fine until tonight. We can go to a deli and pick up more meat or swing by the hospital to see if I can get set up with some expiring blood. I'm just not sure I want to get hooked back on human blood is all. I'll have to think on it. Buffy, in the next day or so I need to get me a vehicle and we need to go house searching when we finish looking around today and pet, I want to talk to you about something."

Buffy didn't move but clasped hands with him looking at the way the scars matched. He looked down at them too and squeezed her hand gently, "I'd like to try the whole 9 yards with you."

Buffy whispered, "Does that mean you changed your mind about the picket fences?"

Spike laughed remembering the conversation so well, "Well around the crypt part at least. I can't really trip and fall on them and die after all so perhaps a white picket fence won't be too painful now."

Buffy whispered quietly still unsure of herself in how this whole thing works, "Can you be a legal citizen? I mean well um…" She trailed off not sure how to put what she was trying to say.

Spike responded, "You want to know if I can be a legal citizen enough to get married. Well I can get papers from Wolfram and Hart made up if you would like. It would appear legal. I could have whatever name I wanted."

Buffy ignored the Wolfram and Hart part and responded, "William Pratt. I want to be Buffy Pratt."

Spike laughed, "You really want to take my poncy name of Pratt and be stuck with it forever?"

Buffy nodded and snuggled closer onto his lap, "I want to be a part of your life. You've been a part of mine and always done as I asked. I've focused so hard on making you change to fit into mine and you worked so hard on making me change to fit into yours. I'd like a happy medium. I want you to be Spike, the dangerous, and sexy vampire that I fell in love with, as well as the sweet and caring side of Spike that is part of William I'm sure, that comes out when you'rearound me. I need you to be both. I don't know how but I need all of you with me. We both have a light and dark side to us. I'd like them to compliment each other. So yeah don't hide from me your past or present and I won't hide from you my feelings and fears. How's that for a compromise?"

Spike grinned and placed another kiss on her forehead as he ran his fingers through her hair so happy to be allowed just to be with her. He never dreamed they would get to his point. It was what he always wanted in life and he was getting it with his dream girl, Buffy. He nodded against her head leaning his cheek then over her hair whispering against her ear, "Perfect."

Xander stopped the wagon interrupting their talk, "All out for Fifth Third Bank."

Spike whispered to Buffy, "You have to come in and sign some paperwork." Spike then said louder to Xander and Anya, "I'm sorry but we will be a few minutes. Buffy and I have to sign some paperwork to make this account official before we can walk out with money."

Buffy followed him out of the car and said softly as he leaned over to hear, "Can we have credit cards or banking cards? I'd rather not carry around cash."

Spike nodded in agreement, "Good idea."

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy smiled, staring at her new shiny credit card as she crawled across the seat to make room for Spike.

Anya stated in almost a whiny tone, "Are you guys all set now? The morning is almost over already and I haven't even tried on a single dress!"

Spike laughed, "We are all set and ready to go do some shopping."

Buffy smiled at her new card. Spike had said she could spend as much as she wanted on her dress today. He had also promised to take her shopping in Vegas when they finished with the wedding.

She was excited. It had been so long since she had enjoyed a good shopping day. She imagined all the clothes she could buy. She snuggled in the back seat with Spike just enjoying his company and the gentle sounds of the music coming out of the speakers.

Xander and Anya were lost in making plans for their honeymoon. They were going to do some traveling since Anya got to keep the ability to transport herself along with others. Since it wasn't totally a vengeance thing, the ability to transport was left behind. She had lost her other powers and only retained some simple magical abilities, teleportation, and her knowledge. She had given up immortality, wish granting, and inter-universe traveling. It was worth it to be with Xander.


	14. Chapter 14: Preparations

This chapter was betated by x3tinkerbell07! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 14: Preparations

* * *

"**It's not the will to win that matters – everyone has it. It's the will to prepare to win that matters."**

**~ Paul "Bear" Bryant**

Anya stood in the mirror looking at the white dress she had chosen to be married in. Buffy actually thought it was beautiful. It was made of pure lace covering over a white silk under-dress.

The sleeves were short and it had a high collared neck but that was covering a white dress that was strapless and showed off her cleavage quite well while the lacey part over it appeared innocent and pure. The lace continued down past the plain white silk and gathered on the floor slightly and was covered in tiny pearls that had been hand-stitched to enhance it.

In the light, Anya appeared to shimmer. She looked amazing. Buffy had talked Anya into letting her pick out her own dress and since Spike and Xander were the only ones who would see it, Anya relented.

Buffy picked out a strapless pink dress with a pink ribbon that went around it. It was straight fitting but the ribbon appeared to be holding the dress into a wrap like fashion.

Both girls looked stunning. Their dresses were carefully wrapped up and they went on to the shoe shop. Anya was excited when they went into the shop and found her shoes immediately. They were white just like her wedding dress and were decorated with tiny pearls. They would look perfect and there were high heels that would bring her up to the Xander's height. She was even more excited finding out they had her size.

Buffy meanwhile was a little more selective. She never really focused on the shoes she wore. She preferred boots or sensible shoes. She wasn't big on high heels and other items like that.

After much trying on she finally settled on a lace-up high heel shoe. They were surprisingly comfortable. Ironically, they had a wooden heel that was covered in pink. Anya made a joke saying if she had to fight off any vampires she could just kick them in the heart. Both girls , feeling quite happy with their day so far went off to get their hair done.

Anya insisted on getting their hair, nails and toenails done. Buffy was all for this since she had never bothered with anything like that before. She had only had the opportunity for someone else to pamper her doing her nails for her once. On a particularly low day, she and Spike once had done each other's nails. It had been interesting and fun but hadn't happened but the one time.

She smiled thinking of Spike as the lady worked on her hair. Someday she hoped that they would be getting married.

What would she really like for a wedding?

Would it be in a chapel or in the sunlight or moonlight?

Would it be on a beach?

She really wanted her sister there and Giles to give her away. It would be nice to have Anya and Willow there as well as Xander. She sighed figuring that would mean Kennedy would have to be there but she wouldn't even mind inviting Faith and Robin if they were having a nice size wedding. She didn't want all the slayers there. She wanted just close family and friends. She heard the sound of scissors and she got lost in a memory.

Spike rushed into my house with a blanket over his head smoking, almost in flames and made a really loud racket to turn around and casually say, "Morning."

Only Spike can pull that off. I was mostly pissed off after the bout with Dawn not wanting anymore issues going on in my life this morning so I yelled, "What are you doing? And here?"

Spike shrugged, "Just took a stroll and found myself in your neck of the woods."

Who was he kidding? He was a vampire and was practically on fire. He could have dusted and for what, just to invade my already messed up life?

He did look awfully handsome that morning though but Bad Buffy can't be thinking that now can she.

Dawn almost was killed, Willow is a junkie and I didn't even notice this stuff. I said with a little less anger, "Couldn't find a time a little less flammable to take a stroll?"

Spike was just making an excuse and sure enough here it came, "Fact is my lighter's gone missing. I thought it might have dropped out of my pocket last time I was here."

I had found it this morning but didn't want to admit to that in front of Willow so I turned quickly so he wouldn't see through my lie, "Haven't seen it?"

Truth is, I wanted something of his. Something I could remember him by. I guess I wasn't quite ready to end it yet. So I turned to busy myself but Willow ruined that idea by leaving and I had to deal with Spike.

I was so tempted and he looked so hot so I decided to call him on it, "Lame."

Spike put on his best innocent look, "What?"

I grinned, "Making excuses."

Then I tried to look like I wasn't amused as Spike crossed the room in front of me, "Don't flatter yourself love. I'm mighty fond of that lighter."

I decided to try to appear like I didn't want this as badly as him, "Stop trying to see me and stop calling me that." I thought my come back was pretty good but apparently it was just as lame as his excuse was.

He crossed the kitchen and stood completely in front of me and I tried to back up as close to the sink as possible as he started to talk again distracting me with his accent, "So um what should I call you then? Pet? Sweetheart? Um Goldilocks?"

He looked so intently at my hair and I knew this had to end. I was responsible for my friend's and family's lives falling apart. I just couldn't have one of my own but he continued, "You know I love this hair, the way it bounces around…"

I decided to try to whack him with the closest weapon I could get to get him to shut up and stop tempting me so damn much so I grabbed the spatula and he taunted, "uh uh uh uh. This flapjacks not ready to be flipped."

I blinked and said, "What the hell is that supposed to..."

Oh then he touched my inner thigh and was dangerously close to me and I wanted to give in so badly until Xander's voice shot out. I tried to look innocent. Then he had to make that stupid long speech about how no one would want Spike when I wanted Spike. I had thought Xander was right though at the time. I was a mess.

The hairdresser smiled at what she was doing and I got lost back into my memory.

The lady had come and threatened to take away Dawn. I couldn't do anything right. Then Spike came and I just couldn't take it anymore. Surely he could make it better and when he advanced on me, I was ready to give in but he just walked away leaving me. I decided once and for all to fix this. I went upstairs and cut my hair out of frustration.

Perhaps if Spike didn't want me so badly I wouldn't be so tempted…it didn't work out. My hair was a mess so I had to go to a hairdresser and asked her to make me a new person. A person that Spike wouldn't like anymore or at least that wouldn't lose her sister.

Buffy sighed and knew things would be different this time. She didn't need to be different; she was happy and quite alive.

The lady who was working on her hair exclaimed cheerfully, "This will be beautiful when I'm finished. Here let's work on your nails as well."

Buffy let her put her nails in the water as she drifted back to that day with a grin on her face.

I walked into Spike's place and he couldn't see me. He told me to go haunt the living but I wanted to haunt him.

God he's so sexy and now he couldn't see me. Good thing to because in the middle of our fifth round of sex, we had finally made it to the bed and he was on top of me and Xander walked in! He never even knocked and thank God I'm invisible and then…

Oh my God. He started pounding in me in front of Xander. Then he stopped leaving me naked on the bed. I know I'm invisible and all but still!

So I couldn't resist teasing him in front of Xander. I know he just loves his ears to be sucked on so I started sucking on his earlobe.

Oo look he reacted and Xander is looking really confused. This is fun! I almost laughed but continued to suck on his earlobe as he really started stuttering and tried to push me away. I couldn't resist doing it again and when he turned his head I started on the other ear.

God I just wanted him to get rid of Xander so we could finish. I was still so horny. Finally Xander was leaving.

Buffy snapped out of her memory as she remembered what came next.

He had kicked her out. He had a point though.

She would make this relationship work and make it right. Already Xander and Anya knew about it. Faith and Robin knew about it too. This time it would be perfect.

The hairdresser spun Buffy around in the chair and questioned, "How does it look?"

Buffy saw half her hair up and half down. It was in light curls. Her hair had been re-dyed blond and her bangs had been cut to lightly frame her face.

Buffy grinned, "I love it." Then turned to Anya stating happily, "I need jewelry!"

Anya laughed and looked at Buffy, "Wow you look great. What do you think of my hair?"

Anya's hair had been growing and was curled into ringlets around her face but loose ringlets. She had a pearl barrette in her hair that she had bought from the wedding shop.

Her nails had been done in a pearly white to match the pearls on her dress. Buffy's were done in a light pink and both of their toes were done to match their fingernails. Anya grinned, "Let's go see how the guys did."


	15. Chapter 15: A Vegas Wedding

x3tinkerbell07 betated this chapter for me. Yay!!

* * *

Chapter 15: A Vegas Wedding

* * *

"**Marriage is the union of two divinities that a third might be born on earth. It is the union of two souls in a strong love for abolishment of separateness. It is the higher unity, which fuses the separate unities within the two spirits. It is the golden ring in a chain whose beginning is a glance, and whose ending is Eternity. It is the pure rain that falls from an unblemished sky to fructify and bless the fields of divine Nature."**

**~ Kahill Gibran**

Buffy and Anya's dresses were in a black carrying dress bag. The guys had arrived with a similar dress bag carrying their tuxes. Spike's hair had been re-dyed and cut to look deadly and definitely sexy while Xander had just gone with a trim.

Buffy did a twirl in front of Spike teasing him slightly, "What ya think of my hair?"

Spike grinned risking the urge to run his fingers through the curls hoping he'd get a chance to do so tonight as he whispered, "It's beautiful, luv, very sexy."

Buffy smiled and leaned up against him. Spike smiled, "I bought something for you."

Buffy looked up at him and looked curious, "What did you buy me?"

Spike looked slightly embarrassed and he took her aside, "Here pet."

He gently placed the black box into her hands. She knew it wasn't a ring because it was a bigger box so she opened it and found inside a string ofbeautiful white pearls and matching white pearl earrings.

She immediately jumped around his waist giving him a big kiss then whispered, "I wanted to go jewelry shopping but forgot with the excitement of Anya and my hairdos. This is beautiful and perfect! Thank you, thank you."

Spike grinned very happy to see she appreciated and loved the gift.

Xander cleared his throat, "Um I'd like to get on with my wedding night sometime tonight and I don't really want to watch you guys get it on so can we get this show on the road?"

Anya stated looking very eager, "I need Spike and Buffy to hold on to each other, Xander you can do what you've been doing and I'll touch Buffy's shoulder and we can be off. Just Spike and Buffy, don't let go of each other. I'm hoping it counts you as one. I usually can only carry two with me." Spike smirked and picked up Buffy to carry her like a baby and she laughed and Anya smiled, "That will probably work better. Ready?"

Xander wrapped his arms around her waist and she touched Spike's shoulder and Buffy closed her eyes as they disappeared from Columbus, Ohio.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Anya was sitting on the windowsill looking outside as Buffy fluffed the lace around her dress one more time. Both girls looked stunning.

Buffy looked at Anya and whispered, "Nervous?"

Anya shook her head, "I've already been through this almost. Xander assures me this time it's for keeps and I trust him. We love each other and I think losing me once and having me die once is enough to make him realize I'm the one for him. It won't be easy but it will be what we want. Think you and Spike will ever get married?"

Buffy got a far away look in her eyes and then looked at Anya and nodded, "I do and what's surprising is that I really want it. I regret all the time I've wasted being mean to him. It was such a waste. This is our hundredth try. It will be better this time. I just know it."

Buffy heard the music signaling them and she whispered to Anya, "Ready?"

Anya nodded and Buffy walked slowly down the aisle stepping back to make room for Anya to stand in front of Xander.

Spike gasped when he saw how beautiful Buffy was. She looked amazingly perfect. He couldn't wait until their wedding day. She would be his finally.

He toyed with the rings for Xander in his suit pocket and toyed with the other box in his other pocket. He would be carrying that in his pocket until the time was right.

Anya also looked pretty. He was really glad to see the demon girl getting with the whelp. They were really a cute couple. She was nice and deserved someone good and he hoped that Xander would meet the bill. He had questioned Xander today and his heart seemed to be in the right place. He even cried for a few minutes when talking about Anya's death and how hard it was on him. He compared it to how Buffy felt and said the two of them fed off each other with their pain, which is why they went to separate corners of the world.

Anya and Xander were getting their second chance like Buffy and he were. He heard the words of the whelp was saying, "I, Xander, take you, Anya, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you though whatever life may bring us." He smiled as he thought about the fact he wanted to write his own vows with Buffy. Those vows were pretty but not meaningful enough for him. He'd want something pretty and special.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy was listening to the vows being said. She heard Anya say, "I, Anya, take you, Xander, to be my partner loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you though whatever life may bring us."

Buffy smiled and looked over at Spike noticing he was smiling at her as well.

I looked up seeing Spike standing against the wall. He looked up at me, "Hello Buffy."

His voice was so sexy and he looked so sad so I tried to put up a smile, "Hey."

Spike said, "It's a happy occasion. Did you meet my friend?"

I shook my head deciding to call him on it, "No, not yet but she seems like a very nice attempt to make me jealous."

He sighed, "Is it working?"

He almost looked so hopeful that I knew I couldn't lie to him so I replied, "A little. It doesn't change anything but if you're wildly curious, yeah it hurts."

Spike looked so sorry as he offered an apology, "I'm sorry." Then he changed his facial expression remembering it was his goal, "Well good."

He still didn't seem to believe himself and I couldn't help but show the pain on my face so he asked politely, "Do you want us to go?"

I wanted to still see him. I wanted to apologize and go with him. I wanted us to work but I couldn't. My friends and sister's life were in my hands and I had to do the right thing and give up my life for theirs. So I took a deep breath, "No, you have every right to be here. I pretty much deserve…"

Spike cut me off though, "That's not true." Then rolled his eyes looking miserable, "God this is hard."

I couldn't stop myself from admitting, "Yeah" and meaning it. I hated doing this to him.

So he stated, "I think we'll go."

I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth as I asked in a desperate voice, "Go where? Your place?"

I wanted him to take me aside and make me listen to him and be with him but instead he admitted, "Yeah I suppose. That was the idea."

I couldn't stop my pathetic, "Yeah."

He looked kind of torn as he continued, "Evil." As though that explained it all away.

So I replied, "Of course" knowing that wasn't the excuse.

I had brought this down on myself. He must have seen my face as he tried to will away my pain, "But I won't. err" as he rolled his eyes frustrated with himself. He finally said in defeat, "I'll just go. Give my best to whatever, happy couple."

I knew it was for the best even if it wasn't what I wanted so I gave a gently nod, "I will" with my thoughts drifting back to us.

God this was so hard but I had to be strong. I did this to myself. So I tried to focus on Spike's voice, "It's nice to watch you be happy, for them. I don't see that a lot. You glow."

He looked so in awe that I wanted to jump him right there but instead I tried to lighten the mood, "That's because the dress is radioactive."

Spike and I both shared a laugh and it made me long for the times we spent together even more. I knew I had duties to do, "I should…"

And he only replied with, "Yeah." He stopped me in my tracks as he asked again as his eyes reflected the pain he felt knowing my eyes shined with it as well, "But it hurts."

I knew he deserved a full answer. Tears welling up in my eyes and all, I took a deep breath and turned around admitting, "Yeah" knowing the pain would show in my eyes.

He looked miserable as he said a quick, "Thanks" and walked away.

It took all my power in me not to curl up in a corner of the room and cry. I watched him walk away and whispered softly, "You're welcome" knowing he couldn't hear it. I knew even with his advanced hearing, there was no way he could hear my voice.

I watched him take his date's hand and told her, "Let's go."

She replied, "What about the wedding?"

He was upset and said in a voice that was barely controlled with anger, "Let's just piss off" and slammed out of it.

I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes stopping the tears before they messed up my makeup too much.

Buffy's thoughts faded away with the memory. She took a deep breath and looked up at Spike who was noticing her mood change and offered a gentle smile to attempt to cheer her up. She smiled at him and decided that she would do anything in her ability possible to make sure this time their relationship was different. It would be easier without all the hassle from Xander being against it.

She looked at Anya who seemed to glow with happiness as she looked down at the ring Xander had just put on her finger and she watched Xander's expression looking at the ring on his finger. He looked totally happy and he didn't look a bit nervous. She listened to the preacher talking and then heard, "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Xander and Anya didn't have to be told twice and Spike and Buffy as well as the preacher clapped as a few photographs were snapped again. He had been snapping pictures all through the wedding. She wondered if they were free or were expensive. She smiled as Xander stated with a big grin plastered on his face, "Let's go to the Diner and pig out."

Anya slapped his arm, "Don't go pigging out and then getting all sleepy on me. This is my night for many orgasms as an honest woman. I won't have you refusing my rights as a wife!"

Spike wagged an eyebrow at Buffy who laughed knowing Xander was in for it now. She just hoped he knew what he was getting into for the ride of his life but Xander only laughed and gave her a gentle kiss, "It will be perfect, I promise."

Spike took Buffy's hand and Xander took Anya's and the two couples went to eat at the restaurant in the hotel where they had just gotten married.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Xander barely finished his meal before Anya was dragging him off to go upstairs. Anya stopped to give Buffy a big hug saying, "Thank you so much for sharing this day with me. It means a lot to me. If you and Spike ever decide to take the leap of faith let me know. I'll be right there cheering you on and I imagine Xander will be there probably not cheering but he will be there."

Buffy smiled and gave Anya another hug whispering, "Congrats Mrs. Anya Harris."

Anya got tears in her eyes whispering, "I'll never be Anya Jenkins again. Now I'm all yours Xander." She threw herself into his arms and he chuckled.

He had been slapping Spike on the back thanking him for his help in making today special for both he and Anya. Spike had actually been being nice and telling him he was glad he could be there. It was a male bonding time between Xander and Spike and Buffy was amazed by it. She could see it was already all different.

She watched as Xander carried Anya into the elevator and Spike turned towards Buffy asking, "Ok pet. What do you want to do? We can either catch a flight back to Columbus tonight even though you had told Faith you wouldn't be back tonight. We could have a night out on the town full of dancing, bar hopping, pool playing before coming home and making love until the morning. Or we can just skip all that and go straight to the love making."

Buffy took Spike's hands in hers, "What do you want to do?"

Spike looked surprised, "I'd like to go somewhere where I can dance with you in public. So I can show the world that we are really together. I know it won't be like the Bronze…"

He trailed off and Buffy smiled at him, "Sounds perfect. I need to do some burning of energy tonight. Can we do a round in the cemetery after and show these vamps how you and me enjoy a night out on the town?"

Spike laughed out loud taking her hand to walk out into the night, "Dancing, violence and sex. What more can a bloke ask for?"

Buffy shook her head and they walked hand in hand in perfect sync.


	16. Chapter 16: A Night Out

* * *

x3tinkerbell07 did a great job of betaing this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 16: A Night Out

* * *

"**Life is either a daring adventure of nothing. To keep our face toward change and behave like free spirits in the present of fate is strength undefeatable. "**

**~ Helen Keller**

Buffy walked into the dance club that Spike had found and looked around. It was much different than the Bronze but the atmosphere was the same.

Young individuals were piled into the middle dancing while tables were filled with people on dates. The band wasn't bad in fact… She stopped and blinked staring at the stage. She looked at Spike and tugged on his arm to get his attention. He was staring at the bar and looked at Buffy and she pointed at the stage and she heard Spike exclaim, "It's the wolf boy!"

Buffy went over to the front of the stage right as the band took a break. Buffy went up to Oz and stated with a smile, "Wow I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been? Do you live here in Vegas?"

Oz looked at Buffy and looked at Spike. Buffy was leaning against Spike who had an arm around her waist. Oz blinked, "Wow you guys finally got the sexual tension thing worked out I see."

Buffy looked at Spike curiously and then looked at Oz and Oz shrugged, "Every time I saw you, the looks you gave each other. It was intense. There's a fine line between love and hate and with all the hate you guys were sprouting it, it was just a matter of time before it turned to love."

Buffy looked impressed but didn't say anything and Oz grinned, "So guys to answer your questions let's see. I'm in a new band called The Changelings. I'm the lead guitarist and part time singer. I floated around for a while before finally settling in Vegas. I'm not partial to here though, but the money is good. I've been ok. Nothing fancy just ok."

Buffy nodded, "I'm great actually."

Oz walked over to a table to sit down stating, "So catch me up, what happened in your lives since I saw you besides getting together finally."

Buffy smiled, "Well let's see… I've died a total of 5 times now. Willow went all witch wild on me and brought me back from Heaven once, then I was rejected from heaven the second time because I was too hooked on Spike here apparently. Spike here blew up Sunnydale so that Hellmouth is officially closed. I'm living in Columbus sort of. Actually I wouldn't call it living. I just got there 3 days ago from England. I was there for a while. I'll let Spike tell you his life then I'll pick up on the wish part."

Spike chuckled as he started this side of the story,"Well I died in the Hellmouth closure after being with Buffy here. So yeah, Sunnydale is a big crater in the ground thanks to yours truly. I didn't die enough so I got brought back by a fancy little trinket I was wearing and got stuck with Angel for a while. Died again in a matter against the Wolfram and Hart office in L.A. but didn't die enough because Buffy here made a wish to Xander's wife who was a vengeance demon at the time to bring me back and here we are my 2 deaths later. Wow pet, I've died 3 times. How many people can say that?"

Buffy laughed, "I beat you, 5 times!"

Oz shook his head,"How are the others?"

Buffy knew he was asking about Willow. While she knew Kennedy and Willow weren't close she didn't want to start things up so she responded, "Dawn is in college and top of her class. Giles is now head of the council, which is made up of mostly new people. Tara died a few years ago. Did you know that?"

Oz looked shocked as he shook his head, "I didn't know that. I'm sorry I wasn't there for Willow for that."

Buffy nodded, "It was bad for a while. She went all black magic witchy and almost ended the world but Xander talked her out of it. It was really scary for a while there. But she's doing better. She knows how to control her magic side now and is using it for the good. Oh yea I'm not the only slayer anymore. There are hundreds. Willow did this fancy spell that made every slayer on earth that could be a slayer into a slayer so there are academies all over the place to train up these slayers on how to use their new found strength appropriately. It's pretty intense at times."

Oz chuckled, "Sounds like it. Will you be here for a while?"

Buffy nodded, "A few days I think. We should get together and hang out. Xander and Anya are here on their honeymoon but I'm sure Xander would like to see you."

Oz flinched a little at the memory of Xander and Willow making out and Buffy picked up on it, "I'm sorry. Maybe that isn't such a good idea."

Oz shrugged, "I still love Willow. Always will I guess. Is she doing ok? Has she found anyone new?"

Buffy hesitated and looked up at Spike who nodded and she sighed, "She's seeing a girl named Kennedy. Not my place to say but I will because it's you. She's settling. You left, Tara died and she was alone and unable to love anyone. Kennedy was persistent. She caved and gave in but she's not exactly happy. You can do what you want with that information."

Oz nodded, "Well I have to get back to playing. Hold on and I'll give you my phone number and you can give me a ring while you're in town and we can do some more catching up and maybe hang out a bit."

Buffy smiled and handed him the napkin from the coke Spike had given her and he jotted down his number. He turned to walk away and then turned around, "You can pass that on to Willow if you want."

Buffy nodded and turned to Spike, "Can we dance now?"

Spike grinned and led her to the dance floor as she heard Oz's voice say, "This one is for Spike and Buffy who were my friends from long ago. Enjoy guys and congrats on finally getting together!"

A slow song drifted over their ears as she rested her head against his chest and he pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a gently kiss on his neck. Spike smirked, "Unless you want me to jump you in the middle of the dance floor in front of all these people slayer, I suggest you keep your lips and tongue to yourself or at least off my neck."

Buffy grinned and looked up seeing a balcony. She licked his neck again and he groaned bending down to return the favor. He ran his tongue up the mark he had made on her yesterday that was already fading. He knew it wouldn't totally disappear and he grinned against her neck and blew against it feeling proud that his mark was the only one on her neck now. The Powers-that-be had at least given him that.

He was thankful as he felt Buffy continue to lick at his neck. He finally stopped her licking by placing a kiss on her lips and she moaned into the kiss. She was so turned on by feeling Spike up against her and so close.

She whispered into his ear, "There's a balcony up there."

Spike glanced up and whispered against her ear, "So there is pet. So there is."

Buffy asked batting her eyelashes, "Do you want me Spike?"

Spike nodded and the song stopped so she casually put her cup down on the counter and walked up the stairs to stand at the edge glancing around to see most people weren't around her.

Spike followed her up and whispered in her ear, "This seems so familiar."

Buffy giggled and looked down, "No dancing with Xander, Anya and Willow this time. However will you turn me on?"

Spike chuckled and kissed down her neck to her shoulders kissing the bare skin there. Spike chuckled, "You're lucky I have my duster because your dress is a tad bit longer than last time so it might be a bit more noticeable. Buffy backed up a little as she put his hand on her dress. He inched his hand down and pulled it up until it was at the same level it was last time they did this.

Buffy leaned her head back whispering, "Don't."

Spike smirked, "Stop me."

Buffy instead moaned as he inched her dress up even more and moved her pink panties to the side and unbuckled his pants moving them down just enough so he could slip out. He rocked his hips against her and she spread her legs slightly allowing him room as she had last time. He moved in between her folds and both of them caught their breath as he slipped inside.

She turned and gave him a kiss and he whispered, "Don't close your eyes. Open them and look down at all the people like last time."

She turned around and watched all the people dancing without a care in the world. She smiled this time knowing she was with the man she loved having sex in a balcony. He pumped a little faster and she bit her lip to avoid a moan. She needed a bit more and Spike knew that as he inched his hand down under her dress and started to rub her nubbin between his fingers through her panties.

She moaned but he turned her head around slightly to kiss her so her sounds wouldn't be heard. She gasped into his mouth realizing she was so close. She ran her hands up and frowned at the suit jacket underneath and Spike suddenly plunged into her hard sending her over the edge. He kissed her deeply swallowing both of cries as the spasms of her muscles sent him over the edge as well.

Buffy whispered, "That was amazing. Even better than last time."

Spike grinned and straightened out her dress and tucked himself back into his pants and buckled then as Buffy carefully stood in front of prying eyes. Spike took her elbow placing another kiss on her forehead and brushing a fallen curl from her face, "Shall we do some violence now love?"

Buffy grinned and nodded letting him lead her out to find a cemetery.


	17. Chapter 17: A Bit of Violence

* * *

x3tinkerbell07 betaed this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17: A bit of Violence

* * *

"**The question is no longer between violence and non-violence; it is between non-violence and non-existence."**

**~ Martin Luther King, Jr.**

Spike was chuckling and enjoying the fights. Vegas was hopping with action. They found a nest in the first cemetery they had found and the two of them dusted 10 vampires without a hitch.

Spike was so pumped that he and Buffy took on another cemetery. They actually found a few vampires feeding and were able to quickly dust them before the vampires even knew it. Apparently Vegas was not big on slaying and was instead a breeding ground for evil.

Buffy made a note in the back of her head to talk to Giles about it. Buffy grinned at Spike as they were walking past a Demon Bar. Spike opened the door to the bar for her and she walked in. Everyone stared at the visitors but Spike smoothly took a seat a table and as the waitress came, he ordered, "A blood tap for me and a diet coke for my lady."

The waitress frowned not liking the fact that she was a human in a bar but she was such a little thing that she doubt any harm could come of it and besides she was with a vampire. Judging from the mark on her neck, she had been fed on so perhaps she was like a slave or pet of the vampire.

She shrugged filling the requested blood into a glass and putting it over the burner to heat it while she went and got a coke from the back cooler for the girl. She lifted the glass up with the holders and took it to the table asking, "Anything else?"

Spike looked at Buffy and she grinned and he asked, "Got any spicy buffalo wings?"

The lady blinked, "Yes. You eat wings?"

Spike shrugged, "If it tastes good why not."

The lady nodded and disappeared.

Buffy whispered to Spike, "Can I kill something in here?"

Spike laughed, "Let's get our wings first. I don't want to be kicked out of here without filling up on blood and wings."

Buffy laughed and sipped on her coke peering around at all the demons. Her vampire and demon senses were going haywire. She shuddered a bit uncomfortably and Spike reached across the table to join their scarred hands together.

She smiled at his gesture and felt her senses calming a bit. She studied Spike quietly as he looked around the bar. He was really sexy and handsome. He appeared dangerous and had a really dangerous possessive streak in him. That used to bother her so much but now it was endearing and almost sweet not that she would ever use that word around him to refer to his actions.

She looked at his dyed hair and shook her head remembering the time he had told her that Billy Idol had stolen the hairstyle from him. She actually could believe that. She looked at the duster that should disgust her but instead it was so much a part of him. It reminded her that he was indeed a vampire who needed blood to survive but he would never let anything harm her.

She sighed contently as she thought of how much her life has changed over the years. She went from a love sick puppy that followed after Angel until he had slept with her and almost ended the world, to a woman who refused to admit she had feelings of a vampire because she had been told by even Angel, that vampires can't love. Dru had told her differently as did Darla and even Angel, it appeared only Angelus was unable to love. She was glad she had ended up with Spike and was really thankful towards her mother and Anya. They had changed her life for the better.

Spike looked at Buffy and cocked his head to the side and gave her that curious look that she recognized from the day he had brought a gun to kill her only to havefound her in tears. He had instead tried to comfort her. She should have realized at that moment that they were meant to be.

She could think of no other enemy who would have forgotten their own horrible pain to help heal hers. He had sat down without a word even when she wouldn't answer him and just sat until she had broken down and cried on his shoulder. He had earned some of her respect that night.

Her friends and family couldn't relate to her the way she needed yet he could. He always could.

Finally Spike spoke up breaking the silence, "What are you thinking about Slayer? Sometimes I'd love to get into your mind and muddle around just to see what thought are hidden inside of there."

Buffy smiled shyly saying, "I was just thinking of how much things had changed. I was remembering how I should have known we would end up together the time you came to shoot me with a gun after I had totally insulted you. You forgot your own pain to sit by me in my time of need. I have never had a friend or enemy do that since. You were willing to just let me be and be there for me in case I needed you. Thank you for that and for everything else you have done for me over the years even if I did act unappreciative at the time. You were and are my strength. I couldn't have made it alive this far without you."

Spike smiled and moved his second hand to rest on hers and whispered softly touched by her words, "Anytime, pet. Anytime."

Just then the waitress brought over a hot tray of spicy buffalo wings. She didn't say anything as they let go of each other's hands for a moment to allow her to place the plate in the middle of the table. She eyed both of them and walked away not liking the fact they were still there. She smelled trouble and it was coming from them.

Buffy and Spike enjoyed their food. Buffy for once wasn't afraid to get dirty around Spike. Spike reached over and used his napkin to wipe a little bit of sauce from her bottom lip and leaned over to place a kiss on it. Buffy smiled gratefully and picked up another wing to chow down.

Despite the fact they had already eaten dinner earlier, she was starved. It was all that sex and violence she figured that was burning those calories right off her. Buffy leaned over the table and asked, "We will still have time for violence after this right? I'll need to work this off again."

Spike laughed, "One more cemetery but then I want to use our hotel room that I'm paying top dollar for."

Buffy grinned eating the second to the last wing. Spike took the last wing and waved the waitress over to the table for their check. She quickly handed it to them and took the cash Spike had laid out on the table to cover the bill and her tip and disappeared from sight. Spike reached over to wipe a bit more sauce off her cheek and Buffy stated swinging her hips a bit to get his attention, "Be right back, I want to go to the bathroom to wash up before we head out."

Spike nodded and she disappeared.

The bathroom was busy for it being a demon bar. There were tons of demons everywhere and she wasn't actually aware that some demons had to use the bathroom but apparently they did.

She found a stall and started to go the bathroom when one of the demons jumped into the stall with her stating, "Slayer!"

Buffy started to mumble trying to take a moment to finish going to the bathroom before pulling up her underwear. She didn't really want to ruin her dress anymore than she had but she shrugged and said, "Can't a slayer use the bathroom?"

The door to the stall flung open to reveal 3 more demons. They were pretty powerful looking and she grimaced thinking of how this was not going to be fun. With Spike by her side, this would have seemed like a walk in the park but he wasn't there and she was alone. She kicked the demon in front of her back causing the others to fall and she tried to jump past them but the one caught her leg causing her to fall down and hit her head on the sink. She rolled over feeling her head and noticing a lot of blood on her hair. She tried to stand up but was really unsteady on her feet and the odds were a hurting slayer against 3 demons. These were not good odds but she had to at least try.

She steadied herself on the sink and kicked one of the demons and slammed it into the wall. The other two demons threw punches at her making her back further against the sink and bang against her hips.

She yelled out, "Ow, can't you take turns like good demons should?"

They didn't seem to listen and now all three demons were back to beating her up. She was losing badly and then she heard a familiar roar behind her and turned around to find a vamped out very angry Spike who was followed by three angry male demons. They were apparently the mates to the three female ones that were beating up Buffy.

Spike picked up Buffy and moved her to the side as he started to throw punches and kick all the demons he could see but they were still getting a few good hits in. Buffy saw this and got worried and decided to even the plane a bit by taking out the one female demon she could reach. She kicked her down and began to beat on her. Her head was so dizzy but she continued to hit her until she stopped moving.

Spike offered a hand while he punched another demon with the other and she was helped up to take his place while he twisted the neck off the demon on the ground. Buffy was holding her own pretty well but she was feeling very battered as she watched as Spike jumped on the back of another female and break her neck as well. Now the odds were two against four. Buffy felt a male demon get a good kick into her shin and yelled out in pain as she turned around as the female demon slammed her in the head.

She cried out again in pain and Spike jumped in quickly snapping the last female's neck. He then kicked the 3 remaining demons and threw punches at them until one hit the wall knocking him out. Spike wasted no time thinking about him and spent his energy trying to do the same to these last two.

Suddenly a chair appeared out of nowhere and the two demons were knocked out before Spike could see what was happening.


	18. Chapter 18: Timely Help

* * *

x3tinkerbell07 betaed this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18: Timely Help

* * *

"**The folks you help won't remember it and the folks you hurt won't forget it."**

**~ Bill Clayton**

"**Great opportunities to help others seldom come, but small ones surround us every day."**

**~ Sally Koch**

He looked up and saw Oz standing there with a chair explaining, "I was walking by and heard the commotion and actually heard you roar. Believe it or not, I realized it and then heard Buffy's cry so I came to investigate. Good thing I did because it didn't look like that fight was going so well."

Spike looked down and helped Buffy up as she almost fell back down from dizziness. Oz and Spike both looked at her head and frowned. Oz offered, "You best close that up fast Spike before she loses anymore blood.

Spike looked at Buffy and whispered the question he had asked over two years ago, "Do you trust me?"

Buffy didn't answer so he took that as a yes and gently parted her hair where the big cut was. Spike looked doubtful that he could close it without taking her to the hospital but figured he had to try so he used his tongue to clean the wound and then to try to seal it. After a few tries, it did seal much to Spike and Oz's relief. Spike then picked up the slayer and asked Oz where he was staying.

He shrugged, "Just up the street a bit. What about you two?"

Spike replied, "Hotel in Vegas."

Oz offered, "Need a ride?"

Spike admitted, "Normally I'd say no but Buffy isn't up to walking right now."

Buffy groaned actually as she had tried to get herself out of Spike's hold and felt her ribs protest. Oz suggested to Spike seeing how much pain Buffy was in, "You can bring her up when we get to my place. I have tape and other equipment that you can use to fix her up a little better. She looks bad off and you have a cut about your eye that could use some cleaning as well."

Buffy groaned, "I'm immortal damn it, how can I feel like I'm dying?"

Spike smirked stating in a tone reflecting the humor he felt in her statement, "It's amazing what you can live through."

Buffy shook her head in much too much pain to get into a fight about that comment.

A few minutes later, Buffy groaned as Spike wrapped the tape around her stomach trying to move the ribs back into place. She had broken at least 2 ribs, probably bruised the rest and had a horrible bruise that covered her midsection. She had the cut on her head, one over her ear and horrible bruises covering her back.

Upon inspection of her, Spike had also found a rather nasty looking cut on her thigh that he had to clean and then try to seal because Buffy refused to go to the hospital looking like this. She didn't want to have herself committed or people thinking Spike beat her up. Spike looked over at his hurting slayer and sighed.

No more violence tonight and probably not even sex. She would need time to heal for sure. At least both of them were full and content in that manner. Oz knocked on the door to his bedroom asking, "She decent? Can I come in? I have some Advil that might help with the pain and swelling."

Spike replied, "Sure she's decent."

Oz handed Buffy the pills, which she took without even needing water. Spike looked at Oz saying softly, "Thanks wolf boy. You probably saved Buffy's and my life or at least Buffy's. She was in real bad shape. We owe you."

Oz shrugged not liking to take the credit, "All in a day's work. You both were always good to me. Buffy and you never even judged me when I was found to be a werewolf. I appreciate that. I won't ever forget that so if you need help while you're in town just give me a holler."

Spike repeated, "Thanks man."

Oz nodded and shook his proffered hand. Spike went to lift up Buffy as she moaned in pain and Oz offered, "I'll take you to your hotel."

Spike tucked Buffy nicely into the back seat letting her spread out and took the front seat next to Oz. Spike wanted to talk to the wolf about Willow.

Spike turned towards Oz as they turned on the music to help Buffy to relax and decided to suggest something to help Oz out. He had helped him after all and saved his girl, "So mate, want me to tell Willow of this adventure? I can put in a good word for you if you would like."

Oz smiled and admitted, "I'd like that. Thanks."

Spike decided to continue the conversation unable to resist, "So if Willow was single, would you try things again with her? From what I gather she's really not all that happy."

Oz shrugged, "I'd try things for sure. I'm different now. I went to see a wolf sanctuary a few years ago when I left Willow the first time. I was taught how to control my inner wolf. Jealousy still hits me hard but other than that, I'm pretty safe. Willow has always been my weak point though so…well we would have to see how it went I guess. But she's dating someone so I won't actively pursue her unless she returns the feelings."

Spike nodded understanding totally, "I wish you luck mate and I'll definitely put in a good word for you. I really do want to thank you for tonight."

Oz smiled, "What are friends for?"

Spike nodded and got out of the car having reached their hotel. He carefully lifted the now sleeping slayer and saluted Oz to take Buffy up to their room.


	19. Chapter 19: Healing Power

* * *

x3tinkerbell07 betaed this chapter! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 19: Healing Power

* * *

"**Eventually you will come to understand that love heals everything, and love is all there is."**

**~ Gary Zukay**

Buffy barely stirred as Spike carefully took off her dress and laid it across the chair in the room. It was covered in blood and badly ripped now. He looked down at Buffy who was naked and covered in bruises, looking horrible. He gently cupped her face then pulled back to undress and climb into bed with her.

This was not how he imagined this time together. He wanted it to be fun and exciting and a chance to really enjoy each other's company. Not for Buffy to be beaten to a pulp and then having to be bailed out by Oz.

He could have lost Buffy tonight if it weren't for the smell of her blood echoing through the building and reaching his nose. He fought the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes and gently moved next to her to wrap his arms around her, careful of her bruised rips and bruises. He gently kissed the spot next to her hair where she had been cut and sighed. He had never been so scared in his life for anyone else other than her. He knew in that moment that he was as sure as ever that he wanted to spend forever with her. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Spike awoke to Buffy's cell phone ringing. He frowned noticing it was barely charged but answered it with a rough, "Hello?"

Willow's voice echoed through the phone, "Um Spike?"

Spike replied, "Yeah it's me, Red?"

Willow sounded so confused as she asked, "How? I didn't do anything this time. Buffy did magic? She doesn't have that kind of power. How?"

Spike sighed and looked at his sleeping Buffy. He listened to her heartbeat that was still slow and stead as he replied, "Anya came back as a vengeance demon and Buffy's wish was for me so poof there I was thrown into her room on the floor with a pounding headache that thankfully went away."

Willow stated with the shock showing in her voice, "Wow" and was really quiet for a few minutes so Spike asked, "Red?"

She replied seeming more in control, "Oh right I called for Buffy. Is she there?"

Spike sighed, "I almost lost her tonight Red. She was jumped in a demon bar in the bathroom. I smelt her blood and came running and she was all beat up and bleeding badly. There were 3 against one and of course when I took off to the bathroom their mates followed me so then the fight was 6 against one. It was bad. Then…Oh. I was supposed to let Buffy tell you about him."

He had forgotten they were immortal being so worked up in the moment. Willow questioned sounding very curious, "About who Spike?"

Spike sighed and run a hand through his hair being speaking, "Well we were saved by a chair held by the wolf boy. "

Willow whispered in shock, "You were saved by Oz? Oz is in Ohio?"

Spike shook his head then stopped looking down at Buffy, "Nah we aren't in Ohio. We are in Vegas for Anya and Xander's wedding. The two are hitched and happy as can be as far as I know. Considering they are a floor up and I imagine we would have heard if they weren't in heaven right now."

Willow asked quietly, "So how is Oz?"

Spike shrugged before giving in to talking about something that was supposed to be Buffy's job, "He seems good. He seems lonely though. He asked about you and Buffy told him about Kennedy but said you weren't happy. Aren't you happy Red?"

Willow frowned and said admitted, "No I'm not really happy. That's why I'm calling Buffy actually. Kennedy and I broke up I think. She wants forever, I just don't have the same feelings for her that she has for me. I've only loved two people in my life, Oz and Tara and when Tara died, a part of me died and the other part of me has never been able to be touched since. Kennedy just deserved better than that."

Spike was tempted to say that should be up to Kennedy but Willow continued, "I told her I couldn't love her the way she loved me so she picked up her stuff and left. I'm not sure where she went but it's been a few days and I haven't heard from her so I was hoping I could go to Ohio and pick up with Buffy. So I called Faith and she gave me this number saying she could be reached there. So um…here I am."

Spike felt Buffy stir next to him and whispered in her ear forgetting he still had the phone to his ear, "Morning Cutie, how do you feel? Oz gave me more drugs for you."

Buffy whispered in a soft voice, "Drugs would be nice. I'm sorry to ruin our first real date night together."

Spike hugged her close, "I'm just glad you're safe."

Buffy nodded and gestured towards the phone still in his hand, "Um Spike? Who's on the phone?"

Spike chuckled a little realizing he had forgotten about it, "Oh right, here, talk to Willow."

He got up to turn the television on in the other room of the hotel and enjoyed the sun seeping through the windows. He had pulled on a pair of pants just so he wasn't sitting in front of an opened window naked.

Buffy groaned as she closed her eyes and came to sit on his lap with just his shirt on. She frowned, "My dress is ruined. Willow's due in another minute to pop in. Do you need your shirt or are you ok in just your pants?

Spike shrugged, "Another teleporting person?"

Buffy nodded, "She started that right after you died. The Scooby gang was far apart and she couldn't bear it so she started biweekly visits to everyone. Once people were settled into their life, Kennedy complained about Willow never being around so Willow stopped."

Spike nodded and there was a flash of red and black light and Willow stepped into the room. She looked at Buffy on Spike's lap, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Buffy tried to stand up and groaned in pain as Spike frowned, "Honestly Red, I couldn't touch her hurt like this if I wanted to."

Willow went and sat in front of Buffy, "Want some healing girl? You should have said something on the phone. I would have recharged but I should still have enough to at least lessen the pain for you when you move."

Buffy nodded and Spike helped her to sit down opposite of Willow and held her hands. Buffy felt the power rush through her as some of her pain lessened.

Spike yelled, "What the Hell do you girls think you are doing? Red I thought you stopped using so much Magic? Buffy can heal. I'll make sure she's well cared for. She doesn't need some spell to make her 'better'."

Willow didn't stop but turned to Spike and said gently, "I'm not using any spells. Buffy is part of the ground since she has the slayer power in her. I'm using the earth's power to help her heal a tiny bit faster. It could even be used on you if you ever get that bad but it's taxing."

Spike frowned still not liking it but waved it off as he went and sat back in the chair behind Buffy splitting his legs so that she could rest between them comfortably still. The room was quiet except for the gentle hum of the power in the air and then Willow stopped, releasing Buffy's hands.

She frowned, "I really need to save the rest that I have to get back eventually." Buffy nodded but was feeling better. Her ribs were still sore but the bruising was almost gone.

Spike pulled Buffy into the corner of the room and blocked Willow's view from her as he lifted her shirt to see exactly what Willow had done to his Buffy. The bruising was almost gone, and her ribs looked a little bit healed. He lowered the shirt and turned her around to check the backside of her. The bruising there was almost gone too.

He frowned at her head though as that still looked bad. Spike placed a kiss on her head and whispered to Willow, "Thank you. Sorry I was giving you such a hard time about it."

Buffy whispered, "I'm hungry."

Spike chuckled, "That's a good thing pet."

He turned to Willow, "You up for breakfast at a restaurant?"

Willow grinned, "You bet ya. I always get hungry after energy draining. I'll stay here and you two go get dressed."

Buffy turned to Willow and decided to start the ball moving, "Want me to call Oz and invite him?"

Willow looked hesitant then whispered so softly that Buffy had to strain to hear her, "Could you?"

Buffy smiled and gave a quick nod, "Of course. I'll have Spike do it though."

Willow nodded and Buffy went into the back room to find some clothes.


	20. Chapter 20: A Time for Sharing

* * *

x3tinkerbell07 betaed this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20: A Time for Sharing

* * *

"**Happiness is not so much in having as sharing. We make a living by what we get, but we make a life by what we give."**

**~ Norman Macewan**

Spike and Buffy shared one side of the booth so Buffy could lean up against him since she wasn't still 100% and Oz and Willow shared the other. Honestly Buffy wanted to sit next to Spike and figured Oz and Willow could use the togetherness so it was perfect.

Buffy ordered strawberry waffles with lots of whipped cream and a hot chocolate. Spike ordered the same and made a note to find some blood in this town soon. Anya had said the plan was to stay for 3 to 5 days. Then they were planning to travel for the rest of the 2-week period of their honeymoon.

Oz had ordered eggs, sausage and home fries and Willow had ordered a ham and cheese omelet. Buffy quietly talked to Spike leaving time for Oz and Willow to be lost in talking.

Buffy asked, "What will we do the rest of the time we are here and are you hungry for food? With this place being loaded with vamps, probably no one will notice missing blood packages from the hospital if you want."

Spike hesitated still nervous about being hooked back on human blood but nodded. Willow having heard the end of the conversation looked around the diner and seeing almost no one closed her eyes and changed Spike's class of grape juice to blood and said, "Bon appetit" and watched as Spike changed to briefly down the glass before replacing it on the table.

Spike licked his lips, "What kind of blood was that?"

Willow shrugged saying, "Not quite sure but it wasn't human."

Buffy laughed and snuggled in closer to Spike whom automatically placed his arm around her. Willow looked at the two of them and suddenly felt bad for being so hard on Buffy for being with Spike before. He obviously made her happy.

She turned to Oz wanting that with him. She had always loved him and always will. Oz sensed the change in her and whispered softly, "I've always loved you too."

Willow smiled and Oz continued to tell her about the band while Buffy closed her eyes enjoying the feel of Spike's hand that was rubbing circles on her arm in a peaceful manner. Just then the waitress came back with the food placing it in front of them all. She frowned looking at Spike's glass thinking that it didn't look like an empty glass of grape juice but instead offered, "Refill? It's free."

Spike nodded and Willow winked towards him. Buffy aroused enough to dig in and actually cleared her whole plate. Spike smiled at her quite proud as he finished up his plate as well. Willow and Oz were so lost in conversation that it took then much longer to finish their plates.

Spike paid for Buffy's tab while Oz insisted on paying for Willow. Oz frowned, "I'm sorry guys but I'm supposed to be going to a Broadway show on the strip, _Rent_. There's still tickets if you two would like to join me."

Willow smiled at Buffy and Spike but Buffy shook her head, "I'm still sore but you two go along. I think I want to go back to sleep."

Spike grinned, "Where my lady goes, I go."

Oz turned to Willow and asked her nervously, "Want to go?"

She eagerly agreed turning to Buffy and giving her a bright smile and Buffy gave her a thumbs up and let Spike help her to the car.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy rested against Spike's chest as they lie in bed watching a movie Spike has chosen. Buffy wasn't really focused on the movie but was busy lost in thought.

Spike turned to her and softly asked, "What's on your mind pet?"

Buffy smiled, "You're my boyfriend right? I mean we are finally dating but that sounds so cliché for a vampire 120 years old who will live forever. I wish it was more." She hesitated, "Um… I don't know what I wish for exactly but dating sounds so pathetic after everything we have been through."

Spike wiggled out from behind Buffy and went over to his duster's pocket and pulled out the box he was carrying around. He knelt on the floor and looked up at her nervously, "I haven't worked out a perfect speech. I was planning to wait a while for the perfect moment and while this isn't how I imagined it I do know one thing for sure, I want to spend forever with you. I want us to look into each other's eyes in 200 or 300 years down the line and still have that spark. I want to care for you when you are hurt and feed you soup when you are sick. I've seen you at your worst and your best and I love all of you. Buffy you're the one for me. You're my soul mate. We've fought long and hard to get to this moment each dying and giving up things to be complete and you make me complete. Please Buffy I would be honored if you would marry me."

Buffy's eyes were filled with tears as she whispered, "Yes, Spike I will marry you."

He picked her up and gently swung her around as he whispered, "I promise I'll take perfect care of you. I'll even get a job if I have to but I imagine we will be set for a long time with my investments. I'll make sure you are the happiest girl on this earth, I promise."

Buffy grinned, "Will you get something that says William Pratt so I can be Buffy Pratt?"

Spike laughed and kissed her, "Of course, anything you want."

Spike slipped the ring on her finger and she smiled sadly, "I lost the skull ring in the collapse."

Spike looked at her in surprise, "You kept it?"

Buffy nodded and toyed with the new ring as she admitted, "I wore it under my shirt but they took it off when I died. I guess the Scoobies thought it was better left unmentioned that I still wore it. I found it in my jewelry box after I died but I was so dead inside, I was afraid to wear it. This one is much better though."

Spike smiled, "Come on pet, let's go back to bed so you can get some more rest."

Buffy willingly let him lead her back to bed where she fell asleep against his chest while watching a movie.


	21. Chapter 21: Bath Time

* * *

I want to take a minute to thank my faithful readers and reviewers as well as all those who have chosen me as their favorite author or my stories for their favorite story collection. Without your patience, assistance and encouragement, writing would become a chore instead of a hobby I enjoy. Thanks so much readers!

* * *

I'd also like to take a minute to thank my betaer x3tinkerbell07 for a job well done! Thanks! (This story is not finished and still has quite a ways to go. I just wanted to say thank you before I forget!)

* * *

Chapter 21: Bath Time

* * *

*Ok so I know this quote is silly but I couldn't resist*

**"It is a mistake that there is no bath that will cure people's manners, but drowning would help."**

**~ Mark Twain**

Spike and Buffy awoke to the sound of Oz and Willow yelling and banging on their door. Spike glanced down at Buffy who was still dressed but sleeping and pulled his shirt back on before answering the door.

He saw Oz and Willow holding hands, "That was the best Broadway ever. Then we went and took a walk and talked tons and…"

Oz thanked Spike for helping exclaiming, "I just had the best day of my life with Willow."

Willow beamed, "Me too."

Buffy stirred in the bed and whispered, "Spike?"

Spike rushed over to her side as she sat up and blinked, "Hello Oz and Wills. How's it going?"

Oz and Willow smiled and Willow started rambling, "We went to a musical and it was great. The singing was amazing and the main singers were perfect. Then we took a walk in the park where we fed ducks and did a lot of talking and we are hungry and wanted to know if you guys were hungry and Oz said he knew a place that even sold blood for vampires and we sort of want to bother Xander and Anya to invite them. Think that would be ok?"

Buffy shrugged saying, "Room 518 but you'd better be sure to knock first so you don't walk into anything."

Willow nodded and took Oz's hand to pull him out of the room and Oz replied before he was completely pulled away, "Get dressed or shower or whatever, we will be back in about 10-15 minutes."

Spike stretched and closed the door, "Up for a shower luv?"

Buffy looked down and nodded, "Together?"

Spike smirked, "To save time it would make sense."

Buffy swayed her hips back and forth whispering, "Yea, 10-15 minutes isn't long enough for us each to take our own shower." She slowly pulled her shirt over her head leaving her breasts bare to his gaze.

He licked his lips and replied huskily, "I can be fast."

Buffy grinned as she spoke in soft playful tones, "Oh I hope so."

Spike couldn't take it anymore as Buffy stepped out of her pants leaving her in just a pair of black panties. Spike grabbed her and left his clothes in piles around the room as he removed her underwear and deposited her outside the large bathroom in the room.

"I fancy a bath. That work for you?" Spike grinned at her and Buffy watched as he filled up the bath water adding in her vanilla soap with enough bubbles to make the water look cozy.

Once it was almost full, Spike turned off the water and lifted Buffy up carefully placing her in the water and climbed in behind her ignoring the water that splashed over the tub. He lifted up a washcloth and gently began to run it over her back and neck as she moaned feeling the massage start. Spike placed soft kisses on the back of her neck before pushing her back to lean against his chest so he could continue to wash her. She relaxed against him and he gently began to wash over her neck, and shoulders.

He moved the washcloth up and down both of her arms before rubbing them softly over her breasts and stomach. She moaned and turned her head to place a kiss on his lips as he continued his washing to the junction at her thighs. She parted her legs and he dropped the cloth to place a finger inside of her closing his eyes at how tight and warm she left. Buffy moaned into his mouth and he knew she needed to be taken care of.

He whispered against her lips, "Pet we have a choice, a quickie or I could bring you off with my hand, which will be it?"

She reached behind them and grabbed at his erection feeling him groan in response and knowing he needed to be taken care of to so she whispered, "Quickie."

Spike grinned and turned her around to straddle his lap and slowly placed his erection on her entrance. He moved the tip in and grinned whispering, "Ready luv?"

He watched her nod and bit her lip as he slammed into her causing her to moan and contract her muscles. He wanted this fast and good so he could take the extra time to wash her hair so he moved his hand immediately down to where they joined and began to rub her fast. She withered at his touch and began to kiss his lips then cheeks and then suck on his earlobe which made him growl in response and pick up the speed even faster.

She was thankful Willow had healed her as much as she had or this would have probably killed her. She could feel the one hand guiding her moments pressing into her hip probably producing a bruise but it was barely registering as wave after wave of pressure built up inside of her.

She moaned and whispered, "More Spike." Spike groaned and rubbed faster but he was pretty much moving as fast as he could but it still wasn't enough. She whispered, "Please…"

He looked at her not understanding but keeping the tempo up. She nibbled on his throat encouraging him to vamp out which he did and she threw her neck back in offering. He wouldn't feed from her but he could use his fangs to get it off and make it good. He groaned thinking about it and without thinking anymore he gently licked the spot on her neck and plunged his fangs into her neck and she immediately screamed and orgasmed hard and fast bringing him with her.

He roared but pulled his fangs out of her shoulder licking the spot before spilling his load completely in her. She fell against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her giving them each a few minutes to recoup. She whispered softly after a few minutes, "Our hair is still dirty and so are you."

Spike laughed and brought the washcloth quickly over his chest and arms before using it to wipe himself clean of her juices then added a tad more soap to quickly clean her. She leaned back and got her hair wet and leaned slightly against his chest as he loaded the shampoo on his hands to gently rub circles into her hair.

She moaned enjoying the feel of him cleaning her hair and he whispered against her ear, "You used to enjoy me brushing your hair. I told you this would be better."

Buffy blushed and moaned in reply. He then noticed the cut on her head looked much better and he was thankful as all the soap he had over her head and he whispered, "Close your eyes"

She did as he requested and he gently ducked her back into the water and her hair was still soapy. He sighed reaching over and getting the bucket used for ice and turned on the faucet in the tub to fill it up with hot water and then said again, "Close your eyes" and he used the hot water to rinse out her hair. Three buckets of water later and her hair was clean.

She grinned and said, "How much time do we have?"

He shrugged, "Maybe 2 minutes? Maybe 3?"

She smiled, "Plenty of time, your turn."

She forced him to turn around in the tub and she sat up straighter while he slouched down and she gently began to use the shampoo to massage his hair. He groaned enjoying the feel of her fingers in her hair. No one had ever bothered to take time with his hair before. Usually he washed himself including his hair so this was a treat. She continued for about a minute and then whispered, "Close your eyes."

She repeated the actions he did on her hair to revel his blond hair flat against his head. She giggled, "Wow your hair looks so different wet."

He growled, "Well you look like a drowned rat."

Buffy pouted, "I do not. I look cute."

Spike chuckled, "I don't know about cute but you do look adorable."

She giggled and Spike picked her up out of the tub and stood her on a rug as he carefully dried her off and then dried himself off. He looked her over and said, "God I wish we had more time but did you know what you are wearing tonight."

Buffy nodded and padded over to the bags she had bought with Anya and pulled out a red skirt with a black spaghetti strap shirt. She then pulled out black lacy under garments and Spike groaned as he pulled out just a new pair of black jeans and a dark blue silk shirt. Xander had insisted he needed to add color to their wardrobe.

Right as they were finished dressing and Spike had finished brushing back his hair and had started on Buffy's, they heard Anya's echoing voice, "Ready or not, here we all come." In a smoky flash Xander and Anya appeared and in a red and black streak, Willow and Oz appeared. Buffy pouted, "Why don't I get to teleport with Spike like that. Why are we the only non-magic couple?"

Willow laughed, "I can set you up with a few vials of teleportation if you would like."

Anya grinned, "Ooo I can probably have an amulet made with the help of Willow for you but it would have to be recharged by us all the time to really work properly."

Buffy shrugged looked at Spike and he finished brushing her hair putting the brush on the dresser as he stood up. The Scoobies watched as Spike pulled his socks on as well as his boots before moving over to put a pair of socks and boots on Buffy's feet. He looked up noticing them all watching and said sheepishly, "She has bruised ribs still…"

Buffy smiled, "Thanks Spike" and took his offered hand and off they went to find food.


	22. Chapter 22: Reunion

* * *

Chapter is betaed by x3tinkerbell07! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 22: Reunion

* * *

**"Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven."**

**~ Tryon Edwards **

The three couples sat around the table in a horseshoe shaped booth and chatted about old times. Xander glanced at each member of the group announcing, "It's like a reunion of sorts with a few different members."

Willow giggled, "Three main members of the Scoobies: Buffy, me and Xander plus three newer members of Oz, Anya and Spike. It's great!" Willow took a sip of her wine and smiled at Oz who was digging into his steak and potatoes.

Anya raised her glass in a toast, "To our happy gang who is together again and who are in happy couples."

Spike lifted his glass of blood to Anya's glass of red wine first, Buffy followed suit with her glass of diet coke, Xander and Oz followed with their beer cans, and Willow was last with her red wine. The sound of glasses and cans clinking would be heard before the sounds of, "Here, here."

Buffy looked around the table with tears in her eyes and Spike pulled her closer placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, "So far so good, pet."

Buffy nodded, "Whoever would have thought we would be here. Anya and Xander married. Oz and Willow are back together and here we are, so perfectly happy."

Spike whispered towards Buffy, "Eat up, pet."

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

At the end of their meal, Anya announced her and Xander would be traveling starting tonight. She wanted to hit Italy by nightfall over there so they could find a place to stay. She motioned to Spike and Buffy, "Want a ride back to Ohio on our way out?"

Buffy looked at Willow who said, "I'm staying behind for a while. Italy is running fine without me and Oz and I want to continue to catch up. Are you staying or leaving Buffy?"

Buffy bit her lip and looked at Spike. Spike nodded gesturing towards Buffy, "Um, up to you pet. Actually can you give us a minute?" Buffy and Spike fell behind the walking crowd and Buffy admitted quietly towards Spike, "I'd really like to live in Vegas near Willow and Oz actually. We could open up a slayer central here and it's crawling with vampires. We could handle this place, you and I with Willow and Oz's help. I don't know where Xander plans to go but we could stay here and get a house. Is it too much trouble to get the money transferred to a bank in Vegas?"

Spike shook his head, "I think we can manage that. I wonder how much trouble it would be to have our stuff moved."

Buffy shrugged, "Can you drive a U-haul?"

Spike chuckled shaking his head towards his slayer at her question, "I can drive a stick shift. The Desoto was an automatic after all so I think I can handle a truck."

Buffy frowned realizing she actually had nothing left to move. She shrugged, "Never mind actually, I just need my suitcases and that's all I really have."

Spike nodded, "Ok let's talk to the whelp and demon girl as well as the witch and wolf and see what can't be arranged for us moving down here permanently for now."

Buffy gave Spike a hug around the waist and then run to catch up with the gang eager to share their news.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Anya was happy for them. She looked at Xander hoping he would agree to settle in Vegas. Xander shrugged, "Cara can handle New York I'm sure. We can talk about it more after our honeymoon Ahn."

Anya beamed, "Ok how much are you guys moving?"

Buffy shrugged, "I have clothes in suitcases. That's it."

Spike looked sheepishly, "Any way someone can take me to L.A. to the apartment I used to have to pick up my items there. I'd like the Playstation as well as my clothes if it's still there. It would save trouble in rebuying."

Willow took charge and threw out her suggestion, "Ok I'll take Spike to L.A. and Anya you get Buffy to Ohio? We meet back at the hotel in say an hour?" Anya took Buffy by the shoulder and Willow took Spike by the shoulder and with smoke and light, both parties were gone.

Xander and Oz looked at each other still feeling a bit of the old awkwardness that had been there since Willow and Xander were caught making out and Oz said, "Know how to play cards?"

Xander nodded in agreement, "Got a set in the hotel room if you want to play something."

Oz nodded and decided to make the best of their hour.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Anya and Xander were gone to complete the rest of their honeymoon in peace. Willow and Oz were off doing their own thing and Buffy was snuggled up on the bed with Spike in their hotel room. Buffy whispered up to Spike, "You don't mind if we settle here do you? I mean do you mind spending some time thinning out the vampire ranks here and perhaps even starting a slayer training camp here in Vegas. You have the right to say no if it really bothers you."

Spike shrugged then tightened his grip on Buffy but was still careful not to hurt her after the bruises he found on her after their quickie in the tub earlier he knew his slayer wasn't 100% yet. He noticed Buffy watching him so he decided to speak what was on his mind, "Honestly Buffy, I didn't plan on us happening. I dreamed of it, God I spent every night in L.A. at first imagining our reunion. I imagined you saying, "I did love you Spike" followed by endless sex but that is all I could imagine. I couldn't imagine a real relationship with you. The closest we ever had been the last few days on the Hellmouth and everyone was acting crazy and thought we were dying. Then Angel started in and told me that you'd never be happy with me and could never be in a normal relationship with me and that you never loved me. He was good at convincing me of things. I spent 50 years with him always on my back, telling me I was worthless and not really one of the gang. I was never good enough for him and he told me I was never good enough for you so I believe him. This…"

He signaled down their bodies to where they were joined with Buffy's head against his chest and her arm flung over his waist holding him tight and her leg over his with one of his arms tightly around her waist. He continued, "This is more than I ever dreamed of happening and I was told it was impossible. So my future is really yours. Probably makes me sound like a bloody ponce but I've been saying the same thing all along: Whatever makes you happy makes me happy. We got forever, pet. Do you know what forever feels like?"

He shook his head looking down at her innocent face saying, "Probably not. It's a really long time. You're going to outlive people, love. Xander, Anya, Willow and Oz even your sister and Giles. They all will die and we will still be here. They will grow up and we will be the same age. Never bothered me before. I, in fact, never even thought much about it. I'm sure Anya never thought much about it either before Xander. Point is, who am I to say you can't spend whatever years you have left with your friends, here in Vegas with them."

Buffy looked at him when he stopped and asked tentatively, "Will we last forever?"

Spike looked taken back by her statement but considered it carefully. He was quiet for so long Buffy whispered, "Spike?"

Spike replied, "I don't rightly know, kitten. It depends…"

Buffy asked, "Depends on what exactly?"

Spike shrugged, "I don't know."

Buffy snuggled closer, "You fell out of love with Dru and in love with me."

Spike looked down at Buffy, "That's different. Dru never really loved me and couldn't be faithful."

Buffy shrugged, "That won't be a problem then."

Spike looked down at her looking a bit surprised and nervous, "You sure?"

Buffy nodded, "Since I've first seen you in my high school where you trashed the parent conference, you've always been there. I was obsessed with killing you, then obsessed with seeing you, then obsessed with spending time with you. Notice a trend? It's always been about you. Even when I was with Angel I'd catch myself looking at you and what I felt scared me. Angel was supposed to be my one true love."

Spike tensed at her word**s, "**Wait hear me out. Angel was a safe vampire. He was supposed to have this wonderful soul that allowed him to always be good. I have since learned a soul doesn't make you all good. Too much pressure has been put on this soul having thing. You were good before you had a soul. You're like the most alive vampire I've ever known. But point is, it's always been you. Even during Angel, Riley, Scott, and anyone else that's been in my life. You were always there seeing to it that the relationship didn't work whether it was intentional or not. I couldn't love Riley because I already loved you. Scott didn't work out because I was so busy making Angel better in order to forget you."

Spike nodded understanding, "I used to make Harmony dress up like you just to be able to be with her and Dru said when she looked at me, all she saw was you the slayer. I guess we are both pretty helpless aren't we, love?"

Buffy smiled placing a kiss on his bare chest, "So you're ok with Vegas then for a while?"

Spike nodded, "We will go house hunting tomorrow. Maybe the wolf can offer some suggestions."

Buffy looked at Spike, "How come I never got a cool pet name like the others?"

Spike shrugged, "You didn't like sweetheart or goldilocks or even luv or pet. I gave up trying to come up with a pet name for you. The only one you accepted was slayer. Want me to come up with one for you?"

Buffy nodded and smiled, "Is Oz still really a werewolf?"

Spike nodded, "Wolf is dormant now for 30 days and 27 nights of the month but on the nights of his full moon, he has to wear an amulet. The amulet represses his wolf self. It's not perfect but it should help him to control himself better. It's like living as me probably. The urges are there you just learn to live with them until it's triggered."

Buffy giggled sheepishly, "Like when I mess with your neck?"

Spike chuckled, "Yes like when you mess with my neck, kitten."

Buffy whispered, "I do like kitten. Did you ever call anyone kitten before me?"

Spike shook his head, "Can you imagine Dru or Harmony being a kitten?"

Buffy laughed as Spike explained, "Dru had fangs Harmony had vicarious claws. Definitely not kitten material but you are delicate and soft and you have claws but they are perfect. They cause just the right amount of pain but no more. You are perfect, my love."

Buffy smiled and closed her eyes whispering, "I love you Spike."

Spike pressed a kiss to her forehead and rested his head against it, "I love you too Buffy." With that they drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23: Unfortunate Visit

* * *

x3tinkerbell07 beated this chapter! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 23: Unfortunate Visit

* * *

**"The wrongdoer is more unfortunate than the man wronged."**

**~ Democritus**

Buffy and Spike walked hand in hand looking at the houses on the list that Oz had handed them. Willow had used his computer to do some house hunting and Oz had checked off houses in the parts of the neighbors that were safe and nice. Spike thought that was just fine since he could now enjoy the nice and safe part of living.

Buffy smiled saying, "I really liked that last house but I didn't like the fact there was no spare room. Dawn would need a place to stay when she visited along with Giles."

Spike nodded and said, "It was a little cramped. This one says 3 bedrooms which is more than enough. Plus it has an attic and basement for further space to expand."

Buffy grinned saying, "And a two car garage so you can teach me to drive!"

Spike rolled his eyes dreading that moment of his life but didn't say anything and they opened the door and looked inside.

It reminded Buffy of her home in Sunnydale. They walked into a little foyer just like that home although the sides of the house were different. On the right side was the living room. It was a big cathedral ceiling with a large bay window and patio doors. On the left was a little sitting room with normal ceilings and blue walls. Past the foyer was the kitchen. It was large and roomy filled with wooden cabinets, a large oven and a brand new large refrigerator.

It was the backyard that caught Spike's attention. There was a full already tilled spot in the yard for a garden. Flower gardens were also surrounding the house. Spike turned around happy with the house as he peeked into the basement to see a normal cement floor basement complete with unfinished walls but a friendly looking washing machine and dryer in the corner of the room. He smiled as he remembered the cot in the basement he had at Buffy's place and how she and him had made use of it a few times. He then went off to search for Buffy upstairs.

He found Buffy staring at all three bedrooms and the two bathrooms in tears. She whispered, "We never had two bathrooms but other than that, it's really similar to my house back home. I want this house, Spike. Is it ok with you?"

Spike chuckled at her enthusiasm, "I saw the garden and flower beds and wanted it as well. I think this is the right house. Buffy, I can feel it."

Buffy smiled and whipped out her phone, "Let's make some calls then."

Spike snatched the phone out of her hand along with the paper that Oz had printed and the pamphlet for the house that the dealer had handed out, "I need to call the bank first so we can just hand her cash."

Buffy looked shocked, "It's $120,000. You can just pay cash for that?"

Spike shrugged, "We will get it back with the changes I'm planning to make to the house. With Xander's carpenter skills and Oz and my strength, we can finish off the basement downstairs easy enough to make it into a really nice living area. The attic we will make it into a really nice extra room. When we sell the house, we can advertise live-in apartment, which will be a nice kicker for parents of older teens or live-in grandparents. Plus 4 bedrooms would allow Giles, Dawn and whoever Dawn dates, as well as someone else to visit at one time."

Buffy smiled and leaned against him making plans on how to make this house theirs.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

After the housing arrangements were made, Buffy walked out of the hotel leaving Oz and Spike to discuss the changes to be made. Willow was napping at Oz's place to recoup after having transported herself back to Italy to check up on things and then over to Faith to inform her of Buffy's plans.

Buffy wasn't feeling 100% yet and in fact was feeling a bit off but figured it was the rush of things. Her life was changing so fast and for once, she didn't feel the need to control it.

She kicked a stone on the sidewalk as she continued to think about her life. She had grown up too fast she figured. Having to fight demons at a young age and getting into trouble for it, had really made her grow up. She had to learn to think fast and fight actively. She had to learn to lie and sneak out to continue her double life. She had to learn to balance being a good daughter, a good slayer and a good student.

She sighed realizing her schoolwork probably took the brunt of a lot of that. She kicked the stone again thinking about her sister arriving, followed shortly by her mom dying.

Spike was there to help pick up some of the pieces but she wouldn't let him. He wanted to care for her even back then but she was so pig headed she had refused. Would she have had a better life for Dawn and would she have died if she had let Spike care for her?

She shrugged not liking that train of thought and kicked the stone again. She thought then about dying and coming back. She had felt so empty and lost. The only one who she could count on to understand was Spike. She and Spike had tumbled into a love hate relationship. She kicks the stone again but harder.

Well the love and hate was so harsh perhaps it was just violent. She shrugged and kicked the stone having picked up her pace. She was so busy in her thoughts, she never noticed the white van that had pulled up beside her and stopped to put a cloth over her face to pull her inside.

Next thing she knew, the world was black.


	24. Chapter 24: Trouble

* * *

3tinkerbell07 helped me by betaing this chapter! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 24: Trouble

* * *

**"You are under the unfortunate delusion that simply because you run away from danger, you have no courage. You're confusing courage with wisdom."**

**~ Unknown**

Spike looked at Oz asking, "How long has Buffy been gone for her walk?"

Oz looked at the clock, "Err three hours?"

Just then the door flew open and Willow ran inside shouting on top of her lungs in a panic, "Buffy's in trouble."

Oz and Spike looked at Willow who actually looked terribly drained still. Willow explained, "I was just sitting and mediating which helps me regain strength. I figured I'd nap for an hour after mediating but while I was mediating I had a vision. I saw Buffy tied up in a dusty closet being tormented by someone."

Spike roared loudly, "Who was tormenting her?"

Willow quickly replied, "I could be wrong but it looked like an older Ethan Rayne."

Oz looked worried, "Halloween costumes, Eyghon demon, chocolate?"

Spike shrugged having heard pieces but not really that familiar with any of those stories since they were before his Scooby time. Spike then roared, "We have to save her. Did you see anything else Red?"

Willow shook her head, "Oz I need to use your phone. We need to call Giles."

Oz looked at her as Spike roared leaving the room.

Oz turned towards Willow asking quietly, "Did you see something else?"

Willow nodded while admitting in a soft voice so Spike's enhanced hearing wouldn't make it out, "Buffy's pregnant but won't be for long."

Spike didn't hear the conversation and was already down the road picking up speed determined to see if he could still pick up her scent and trail.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy awoke tied to a chair in some sort of dark closet. It was completely silent and she struggled to remove the ropes but noticed in horror she was weakened. Her first thought was the council but she realized, they were all dead and Giles was running the show. Who would know enough about slayers to drug her and then tie her up leaving her in a dark closet?

She growled as she struggled only to have the lights above her flashed on. She tried to see behind her but noticed she couldn't but she recognized the voice that echoed through the room, "Well well well Slayer. It appears we are all tied up at the moment. Whatever shall we do?"

He then laughed a triumphant laugh as he stopped to stand in front of her but not too close. He smirked, "Bet you wonder why you are seeing me again don't you slayer? Bet you thought after the **Initiative** took me you would never again see my lovely face.

"Unfortunately, or Fortunately for me, the Initiative is closed down and deserted in Egypt where I was being held. I was able to cast a spell that made the guards want to release me and I was free. I did some research for a few years, watching how you worked and what you did. Then I got myself a beautiful seer."

He motioned to the girl who was standing beside him. She was dark skinned with a small glittery star on her forehead. She was barely dressed in black with only a bra-size halter-top and a wrap around very short skirt. She wore high black heels on her feet and walked like she owned the place.

Ethan put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Wilda, we should offer our guest some refreshments. Can you be a dear and whip some up?"

Wilda snapped her fingers and in front of Buffy floating was a drink with a straw.

Buffy refused to drink but Ethan said, "There there slayer. You need to keep up what little strength you have. The information I managed to get from Travers before he was killed worked brilliantly. You are as weak as a newborn kitten and from what I gathered from your friends in England, you are all alone in Vegas since Xander and Anya left on their honeymoon and arrived safely in Rome last night. So what will a slayer do with no friends and family to protect her?

"This wonderful elixir works for 3 hours **but** we only really need an hour. We will do what we came to do and leave you here helpless for the last 2 hours until your strength comes back and you are able to break free. By then though my dear it will be too late. Don't you wish you had your friends to save you?"

Buffy decided not to mention her friends and loved one who were indeed in Vegas but instead demanded, "What do you want Ethan Rayne?"

Ethan laughed, "I want to test your blood to find out what makes you special. I want to control the slayer power. I want to have my own little slayer at my disposal and you are providing that for me."

Buffy laughed, "Didn't you hear? There are hundreds of all over the world now. Killing or destroying me won't make a bit of a difference. My power is spread out far and wide and into hundreds of little girls across the world. What do you think you can gain from me? I'll never be at your disposal. I refused to be under the council's thumb and I'm sure as Hell won't be under yours. You are pathetic. Just really what do you hope to gain?"

Ethan laughed, "Oh but you misunderstand me slayer. I don't want anything to do with you. Well nothing to do with you exactly. I just need you and I'll leave you safe and sound right here in this very room in a few minutes. This has been carefully planned out and will not fail. What I need is inside you right now. It is slowly growing inside of you. It's just a little dot right now but Wilda assures me that it's big enough to be moved from your precious belly into Wilda's without harming it. She has been carefully preparing her stomach for months for this special occasion. I don't know how you managed it with having your dead boyfriend die and all but somehow you got some action somewhere.

"Good for you, but even better for me. It doesn't really matter where it came from now does it. It will be my personal little baby slayer for me to train and use at my digression. What slayer, you looked shocked? You didn't realize you were pregnant? I know I was really surprised too but no worries, with you not knowing you won't miss it. Oh and in case you were wondering, you can have many more after this. It won't hurt anything internally and it will be as though it never existed."

He then turned to Wilda with a grin, "Let's the ritual begin."

Wilda poured salt around Buffy and herself and Ethan stepped out of the circle to allow the ceremony to take place.

Buffy screamed, fighting against her ropes to no avail, "You can't do this!"

Ethan laughed, "Oh but I already have my dear, I already have."

Wilda's chanting continued and Buffy started to cry silently. She had no idea she was pregnant and not in a blink of an eye it was being taken from her. She screamed again as she felt herself started to glow, "No, stop this Ethan. Please!"

Ethan continued to cackle while Wilda continued to chant and suddenly Buffy felt empty. She passed out cold.


	25. Chapter 25: Emptiness

* * *

Thank you x3tinkerbell07 for betaing this chapter for me!

* * *

Chapter 25: Emptiness

* * *

**"It raises the level of emptiness that you feel for the loss of a good friend." **

**~ Tom Delay**

Buffy awoke with Spike gently shaking her whispering in her ear, "Buffy sweetheart wake up. Please wake up. Please you need to wake up."

Buffy opened her eyes and looked around her. She first saw Spike's blue eyes looking deeply into them and seeing so much concern and love for her. Suddenly it crashed down on her. She was pregnant with Spike's child and it was taken from her. She collapsed in his arms in tears.

He picked her up into his arms and looked over her, "It's over, pet. You seem ok only weak. I have you, nothing will happen to you. Who did this to you, love?"

Buffy didn't answer and just sobbed so loud it was echoing off the empty walls. Spike looked up as a flash of red and black filled the room and Willow whispered, "Oh Goddess. We are too late. Oh Buffy I'm so sorry. There was a barrier and I couldn't break it. It was using dark magic and I didn't want to tap into dark magic and…oh goddess, Buffy I'm so sorry."

Spike looked at Buffy and Willow not understanding. He held Buffy close to his arms as Willow was held closely to Oz. Oz looked up at Spike meeting Spike's eyes and Willow whispered, "Buffy we will get her back. I promise, I'll do everything in my power to get her back. Giles is on the phone to the Coven right now to get help."

Spike looked really confused and Oz finally explained, "Buffy was pregnant but the seer took away the baby and placed it in herself instead."

Spike looked down at his Buffy who was broken in his arms and couldn't help but cry as well smothering kisses all over her hair and face promising her as well as himself, "Oh Buffy. We will find whoever did this and make it better. We have to."

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Spike had tucked Buffy into the bed upstairs after making sure she was sleeping peacefully. He was thankful the house had contained some old furniture upstairs in the attic that the precious owners hadn't bothered to take with them. They were pieced items that needed replacing but provided a place for Buffy to rest her head. He had always managed with Oz's help to drag down a beat up table along with some other chairs to hold the research part at. He came downstairs to meet with Xander and Anya who had rushed back hearing the news, picking up Giles on the way back. Dawn had wanted to come but didn't know the whole story. All she was told was Buffy had been taken but was now safe. They didn't want to ruin Dawn's education with too much worry.

The room sat in silence as Willow admitted, "I'll have to go back to the Coven to see if I can help with their efforts. The seer is too powerful for me to track her alone. Perhaps with the pool of all the power together, we can find something."

Anya whispered softly, her heart filled with pain for Buffy's loss, "Can I go too? I know I'm not a powerful witch but I have centuries of experience in spells and magic. I might be able to help."

Willow smiled at the offer, touched that Anya cared so much, "I'm sure you can help lots. What will you three do?"

Giles replied, "Research about the seer, you said her name was Wilda? We can do some research on mystical pregnancies, as well as transferring of fetuses and perhaps see if I can find anything that has to do with tracking someone using black magic."

Willow nodded satisfied with his answer. She would ensure that they received books to help get them started, "Let's go Anya. Oh yeah." She closed her eyes and produced two mugs of hot blood for Spike and chicken noodle soup in a bowl with a glass of orange juice, "Those will stay warm and cold accordingly until you are ready to drink those Spike. Soup of course is for Buffy along with the juice."

She paused looking at the other two at the table and closed her eyes producing some beers and three trays of snack food. She looked at the three of them explaining, "Sorry I can't do more but I'll need my strength. Those came from the bar downstairs. Up to you if you want to tip a bit more than usual next time you go down there but it was in the plate to toss so I think it's safe enough not to worry about eating it. Be back soon with news I hope."

She disappeared in a black and red flash while Anya disappeared into a pile of smoke. This left the three guys sitting around a table. Giles chuckled as in the corner of the room about 15 books appeared. He grinned saying, "The Coven always keeps their promises. Let's research."

Xander grabbed a book about prophecies, Spike and Giles each took a book in Latin to learn about black magic, and Oz grabbed a book with a fancy cover about good magic. Spike took two more books and nodded upstairs, "I want to be there when she wakes up."

Giles and Xander nodded in understanding as Spike went upstairs and crawled in bed to hold the sleeping Slayer while settling down to do some reading.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Spike read for 2 hours straight no breaks until he felt Buffy stir under him. He was just finishing up the second book finding out about ways not to have black magic traced. It wasn't too helpful with explaining ways to track it though so it was frustrating.

Buffy opened her eyes whispering, "Spike?"

Spike placed a gently kiss on her forehead **and bookmarked** the page he was reading and closed **the book** laying it on the stand by the bed.

She asked in a quiet voice, "I feel so empty. How can I feel so empty for something I never knew I had?"

Spike hugged her tighter, "It was a part of you, pet. Everyone is working on finding a way to get her back. Willow said it was a girl. Since Willow knows this, I think that means we might have a good sign on getting her back. Plus didn't your mum promise a happy destiny and future?"

Buffy fought back the tears that were trying to fall as she whispered, "I'm scared Spike. I know I had a lot of trouble telling you that before but now is different and I'm really scared. What if I never get her back? What if that is our only shot at kids? I never really wanted kids but now that I know I had one, I want her back. I want us to be a family. Spike what happens if we can't get her back?"

Spike started to rock her in his arms as she quietly sobbed. He couldn't stop a few tears from falling as well **as they landed** on her hand. She looked up at Spike and spoke in a desperate sounding voice "We have to get her back."

She wiped the tears away from his face and then away from hers snuggling in his arms, "What were you reading?"

"A book in Latin pet, you can't read it but it was talking about how to make sure black magic isn't traceable. It hadn't said anything about how to trace it yet but I had a few chapters yet to finish that might say it."

Buffy frowned, "Who's downstairs?"

Spike spoke gently to her, "Giles, Oz and Xander are all researching. Willow and Anya went to the Coven to see what can be done to trace the seer."

Buffy whispered, "I read in a book of Giles once about tracing blood. Since it's our blood, can't we try that? Perhaps the magic she's using as a barrier only is working on her and not the baby."

Spike smiled at Buffy placing a gently kiss on her nose, "That's a good idea. Good job kitten. Let's call Willow."

Buffy frowned as she admitted as defeat entered her voice once again, "I didn't plug in my phone."

Spike smiled, "Willow did this morning before her nap saying it was beeping at her from inside your other pocket."

Buffy wiped her eyes one last time, "I guess we should go downstairs and face the music and place that call to Willow."

Spike got out of bed pulling Buffy with him as she leaned against him for support whispering, "I still feel empty Spike."

He nodded and pulled her close, "I know, sweetheart. We will make it better I promise."

Buffy smiled whispering, "I like sweetheart after all."


	26. Chapter 26: Magical Power

* * *

Chapter is betaed by x3tinkerbell07! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 26: Magical Power

* * *

**That's the thing about magic. You've got to know it's still there, all around us, or it just stays invisible for you.**

**~ Charles de Lint**

Buffy sat down on Spike's lap since the other three chairs were taken already. Giles raised his eyebrow at Buffy, "This isn't the time but we do need to talk Buffy."

Buffy looked at Giles and demanded, "Now is a fine time. Want to talk about my relationship with Spike? Let's have it out. I'm ready."

Spike put his hand on Buffy's shoulder and Buffy pushed it off then stood with her hands on her hips glaring at Giles. Giles didn't say anything so Buffy decided to let him have it, "My friends pulled me out of Heaven or at least some kind of holding place. I was living in Hell pretty much and the only one who cared to listen was Spike. I had to hide my relationship with him from everyone because I had to be 'normal' and pretend to be okay. All that time the only one who knew I wasn't okay was Spike. Then something happened between him and I. Yeah it was almost rape but we both handled it. I stopped him and since I'm the one who started it, it made sense I had to stop him. He was in shock so much and so filled with guilt that he went out and got a soul for me, enduring horrible trials that could have killed him and months of torture for me! Not for himself but for me. He cared for Dawn when I was dead. Did he get anything from that? No he didn't. Just kept a promise to me. What did Willow, Xander, Anya and Tara do for me after I died? Nothing. Tara was the most supportive of the bunch and Xander did try."

She paused looking at Xander and nodded and then continued, "But you didn't even stick around. I was dying inside and you left me alone to fend for myself. So of course who picked up the pieces in my life like he had done to Dawn's life? Spike did. He always stayed. So before you go all high and mighty on me, remember that he stayed when you didn't. He protected me when you went off to live your own life. The way I see it, Spike and I were made for each other. So if you want to ruin the best thing in my life, then go ahead, tell me I'm trash. Tell me that I'm better than the best thing in my life. But if you do that, you help me find our baby and then walk away and never look back.

"I can't take it anymore. I can't take the judging and the righteous act. I'm a grown up and I'm doing the best I can in this world. I'm going to marry Spike and we are going to have this little baby girl and we are going to live in a house and live a normal life by day and be demon ass-kickers by night and we are going to be happy."

Giles just sat looking at Buffy in shock cleaning his glasses, then glanced down at her finger where her diamond ring sat sparkling making it obvious that she was already engaged. He finally spoke, "I was going to ask you if you were happy and tell you that while I didn't agree with it, it was obvious that Spike loves you and that if you love him I would deal with it." He paused then said, "But what you said was better."

Buffy turned and sat on Spike's lap and burst into tears. Spike hugged her tight and whispered quietly in her ear, "Do you want to go back upstairs, pet? We can handle the research."

Buffy wiped her eyes and shook her head, "No I want to help."

Spike nodded and kissed away her tears and took the book that was in English that was in Oz's hand, "Here pet, look at this one then."

She nodded and settled back on Spike's lap and opened the book to read while Spike picked her up and moved her to angle her so that she was still comfortable and he had a spot to rest his book that he had opened to read. Thus the research continued.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy was getting bored with her book when suddenly the room filled with flashes of light. Buffy blinked and stood up off Spike's lap to see what was going on and to prepare to fight if she had to. She was feeling better and stronger and ready to kick some ass.

Anya rushed over giving Xander a big kiss and sat down on his lap for the few minutes. She missed Xander but was willing to spend some time away from him until Buffy's baby was brought back. Anya just kept thinking that it could have been her and Xander instead of Buffy and Spike. That thought alone was enough to motivate Anya to do the right thing and help willingly without complaining.

Willow jumped up and down excitedly, "Buffy we have news!"

Buffy casted a hopeful look towards Willow as Willow exclaimed, "Well we were able to find out that they were in a remote corner of Brazil. It was just for a minute but enough to get a round about location. What we need from you and Spike is blood. We want to see if we can locate the baby now that we have a location."

Buffy nodded and reached into Spike's duster pulling out his pocketknife and without a second thought sliced her hand, "Where do you want this blood?"

An older lady stepped forward and held out a vial, which Buffy let the blood drip into. The lady spoke saying in a hollow voice, "Buffy, you should be careful what you do with your blood. It's powerful and shouldn't be given away freely."

Buffy nodded and handed her hand to Spike who carefully licked it closed. Giles and Xander both made noises but restrained from saying anything. Oz just smiled having seen Spike do that before. Buffy handed Spike the knife that he carefully licked clean savoring the taste before asking, "Got a little vial for me?"

The lady nodded and held out a vial and Spike slit his hand and let the blood drip into the vial until it had enough and then he sealed his own wound with his hand.

Buffy smiled and Willow nodded satisfied that the deed was done appropriately, "Ok we will be back soon. Oh what we need from you is two things. Number one, see if you can't find a transferring spell."

Oz spoke up, "All set with that. Anything else?"

Willow nodded, "Also we need an ancient protection spell. Don't take it from the dark magic books but instead the good magic books if you can. I want to find a way to protect Buffy with the baby once we do get her back inside her. We don't want a repeat performance."

The other members of the coven disappeared and Willow stayed a minute longer explaining, "Also you guys need to decide how you will handle Ethan and Wilda. Obviously jail doesn't hold him and Wilda definitely won't be held by anything less than magical."

Willow did a little wave and gave Oz a gentle kiss then disappeared. Oz looked at the spot she had disappeared from grinning, "Damn, she's hot."

Everyone else at the table gave him a strange look but chose not to say a word.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Spike looked over at Giles, Oz and Xander who were working. Buffy was sleeping on his lap resting her head against his chest making gentle sleeping noises. Spike had one arm wrapped around her so he could balance the book he was reading while the other held the book on his lap. He was getting into some interesting stuff. He was learning the information about how the seer had prepared her body for the baby and Spike briefly wondered if they would have to do that for Buffy as well.

Xander put down his book looking at everyone who was exhausted, "Ok who wants donuts, refreshments, coffee? I need a break so badly I could scream."

Spike looked down at his sleeping Buffy and agreed, "She needs food. Poor thing has only eaten that chicken soup today and that was it."

Xander nodded in agreement, "Well what do you think she would want?"

Spike thought for a minute, "Spicy buffalo wings for me, she might pick off those, ham and cheese sandwich for her with a diet coke, an orange juice for vitamins and bring two coffees, make sure Buffy's is decaf. I don't want any caffeine in her system for when the baby is placed back in her. If it's not too much trouble, can you grab some blood from somewhere? I haven't had any since Willow gave me the two mugs. Don't rightly care what kind it is."

Oz stood up offering, "Perhaps I'd better go. I know where the blood haunts are."

Xander shrugged and Oz suggested, "Well actually we have a lot to pick up. We can both go."

Giles studied Spike and nodded, "Good thinking about the caffeine."

He took off his glasses continuing to stare at Spike trying to figure him out. He seemed different somehow. He always loved Buffy and did what was best for her but he seemed different. Giles frowned not able to figure out why.

Perhaps he had always been like this but no one had taken the time to realize it. He remembered stories about how he had cared for Dawn when no one else did. He remembered hearing Willow go on and on about how Buffy was spending too much time with Spike all the time. That was going on for at least 5 years ago. Perhaps their connection had always been there and instead of helping her, they had been actively hurting her by telling her it was wrong.

Giles sighed and put back on his glasses before placing his order, "I'd like two cups of tea, a sandwich like Buffy's and a jelly-filled donut."

Xander chuckled and looked at Oz, "Ready?"

Oz nodded and offered, "My car is out front. We can take that."

Xander said, "Excellent, my ride is busy with your gal."

They went outside. Buffy snuggled in closer to Spike but didn't wake up and Spike continued to read taking notes on how to prepare Buffy's body for the baby if Willow agreed it was necessary.


	27. Chapter 27: Progress

* * *

x3tinkerbell07 did a great job betaing this chapter! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 27: Progress

* * *

**"Progress comes from the intelligent use of experience."**

**~ Elbert Hubbard**

**"Without continual growth and progress, such words such as improvement, achievement and success have no meaning."**

**~ Benjamin Franklin**

Willow appeared and updated the group, "Well I got good news and bad news. Good news is we know their exact location. Bad news is, Buffy's body would reject the baby. Her body probably has no idea it even had a baby in it much less being ready for the baby. The coven isn't sure how to do that. It's really powerful magic and they could probably do it if they had the spells and such but they don't."

Spike spoke up as Buffy frowned at Willow's news, "I can cover that but it's a lot of work and it takes some major magic."

He handed Willow the book and the paper he took the notes down from and watched as Willow's eyes got big. Willow finally put up her finger, "Um, hold on a minute."

Willow closed her eyes and suddenly 6 other flashes of light appeared. Buffy questioned, "How many of you is there in total?"

A lady with flowing blond hair spoke up, "There are 13 of us but we only allow 6 out of the coven at a time to be safe. Anya actually makes 14 at the moment, hence why 7 of us can be out at once."

Buffy nodded and the lady continued to talk, "I'm Haven by the way. Buffy, dear, we need you to come with us. Have you eaten?"

Buffy shook her head and Haven sighed and closed her eyes and a meal appeared before Buffy. Haven said to Buffy, "Eat up. You will definitely need your strength for this and we will also need your vampire for his. We need to interlace both of your bloods together to ensure that the baby isn't aborted. We will go over the other details later. Vampire, have you eaten?"

Spike shook his head and offered, "Name is Spike."

Haven closed her eyes again and blood appeared in a goblet before Spike. He took a sip and looked at her exclaiming, "You and Willow provide the best tasting blood."

Haven smiled gently, "Special blend."

Spike didn't ask but drank up and then watched as Buffy ate and he picked a carrot from her plate and ate it. She giggled, "How do you know that isn't some baby making formula?"

Haven smiled shaking her head, "Nothing but good ole fashion vitamins and minerals in there to ensure they are in sync and to prepare you for holding a baby."

Buffy continued to eat and ate up her whole plate of vegetables, lean beef and potatoes. When she was finished the plate disappeared and Buffy stood up taking Spike's hand.

Haven smiled and told Oz and Giles, "We will return when we are done the ritual."

Willow planted a kiss on Oz's lips and Anya gave Xander a kiss and then they disappeared. Xander looked at the other two men shrugged slightly gesturing towards the food they had returned with, "More food for us I guess. Who wants the blood?"

Everyone made a face and they dug in and ate everything but the blood.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -(*

* * *

The witches had Buffy sitting on a comfortable chair surrounded by salt. Haven said to Spike, "Can we have a little more blood? We can provide more to make sure you are up to strength afterwards and we need more from you, Buffy."

Buffy held out her hand for his pocket knife and he handed it to her and she sliced her hand and again filled a vial handing the knife and holding out her hand to Spike who grinned closing the wound, "I could get used to this."

Buffy giggled and rested back in the chair, leaving Spike to fill a vial as well. Haven took the vials and put them in their own protective salt circle and began to chant. Buffy watched as both vials turned white and glowed before another darker hair lady chanted something else while a third chanted a third chant. Then the vials were gone and left behind was a glass of liquid. Haven picked up the glass and handed it to Buffy, "I'm sorry dear but you must drink this."

Buffy made a face, "Will it still taste like blood?"

Haven shook her head, "It won't have much flavor but I'd rather not tell you what it is exactly."

Buffy nodded and made a face and drank the tasteless liquid down. She signaled for everyone to leave the circle and began to chant watching as Buffy glowed white like the vials and then the other two started chanting as before. Then all was quiet and Haven nodded explaining, "Step 1 is complete. You will not abort the baby but your body right now cannot sustain it. You can sit with Spike for a bit f you would like to rest while we work on step 2."

Buffy moved sideways to make room for Spike. Spike picked her up and rested her on his lap and she yawned feeling tired. Spike was tired too but was too worried to sleep. Willow whispered to both of them seeing their yawning, "This place is safe and your baby is still safe even if it's not a part of you. You two can sleep, in fact please do. This will be a while."

Spike noticed Anya was curled up in the corner of the room sleeping and felt Buffy give in to closing her eyes so he wrapped his arms around her and repositioning himself to rest his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes as well to sleep.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Spike woke up to Buffy stirring around and hearing Willow whisper, "Spike, Buffy, we are ready for step 2. Please wake up you two. We will have one more step to complete after this one."

Spike nudged Buffy and she gave in to opening her eyes. Spike picked Buffy up and moved out from under her and left her in the seat where she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

She questioned, "Why am I so tired?"

Haven replied in her soft voice, "You have gone through a trying ordeal. You had some weakening drugs put in you yesterday, you were reading earlier today and you found out you had a baby only to lose it less than 3 minutes later. This is not even mentioning your tears and our spells. You need all the rest you can gather to be strong for this baby."

Buffy nodded and waited for instructions. Haven stepped into the circle and whispered, "This step might hurt a little and for that I'm sorry. It might cause cramping and abdominal pain. What we need to do is prepare your system by filling your uterus with blood. I'm guessing when the baby was taken away the seer took your blood as well but we will not be doing that with putting it back. All our spell will do is move the fetus. You will already have a cord we can have attached. Are you ready Buffy?"

Buffy nodded trying to be brave and Spike sent her a strengthening smile, "You can do this Buffy. You are strong. You're the Slayer. I've seen you go through worse."

Buffy nodded and sat a little straighter as the chanting began. All 14 witches had joined hands and started to chant loudly. Spike remained standing as though ready to jump into the salt with her. The salt circle started to glow and fire erupted around it and Spike's eyes got worried. He repeated in his head over and over again, "She is immortal, she is immortal."

He heard her groaned and had to fight not to rush by her side. She cried out as they continued chanting and he was dying watching. He wanted to go hold her but they continued to chant ignoring her pain. Her face contorted up as she groaned and cried out again, "Oh God this hurts!"

She gripped the sides of the chair in obvious pain as Spike vamped out from restraining himself so badly. He had blood dripping from his hands from digging in his nails so hard and didn't even notice when the witches stopped chanting. He did notice when the fire died down and he looked over at Haven who nodded and he rushed to her side and wrapped her in his arms trying to protect her from the tears that were falling from her eyes. He whispered, "Oh pet, I couldn't protect you."

She wiped her tears, "It's over now. Only one more step."

Spike looked up at Haven as he looked at Buffy's shirt and frowned noticing the blood spots thanks to his bleeding hands and sighed whispering softly, "Will the next step hurt her? I can't take this."

Haven shook her head speaking gently to the duo, "No, the next step is easy actually. You can even continue to hold her if you would like. It's going to cast a protective spell on you both so that your blood won't be able to be used for this kind of thing again. You're immortals. I didn't realize this until I tested the blood earlier today. This means that your blood together is probably the most powerful blood out there and we don't want that to fall into the wrong hands. So just relax. This will only take a few minutes of chanting and then we will recast the location spell and we can head out."

Buffy snuggled closer into Spike's arms and they both felt a slight warmth flow through them as the witches chanted. Spike rested his head on Buffy's, closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warmth. As a vampire for 120 years, he had never experienced warmth. Now he could experience things like the sun but that was external warmth. This was coming from inside of him.

He felt Buffy let out a sigh and he could tell her pain was gone and together they sat in silence in each other's arms. After 10 minutes of the witches chanting, they stopped and the warmth disappeared. Haven waved her hand, "We are done here. Anya and Willow join your friends in Vegas and I'll be sending Spike and Buffy back in a minute behind you."

Both girls disappeared leaving Spike and Buffy.

Haven spoke gently to the two immortals explaining, "You are important champions. You have being given a great and powerful gift."

Spike interrupted her, "Yeah immortality is great. We can do a lot of good with that."

Haven held up her hand and shook her head, "Immortality is not what I am talking about. I'm talking about your children. With the magic Willow did, she stopped the normal flow of slayers. After the last slayer dies, there will never be another slayer called. The Powers-that-be have decided you two are their solution. You were made immortal to solve the lack of future slayers. You will instead have warriors born from you. They will have the strength of a slayer, the speed of a vampire, the senses of a vampire, and the abilities of a slayer. They will be the most powerful of everyone and will be responsible in helping to keep the world a safe place. You will be responsible for these new warriors as they will be your children. They will be mortals but will be strong enough to fight."

Buffy frowned, "So I get to live forever to continuously have babies? I don't want to be a huge cow immortal."

Haven laughed, "You will be just as you are now forever. No bigger, no smaller. Any weight you gain during your pregnancy will be worked off easily. You are a slayer Buffy, with the metabolism, speed and strength. As long as you always follow your destiny, you will stay as you are."

Buffy smiled taking Spike's hand in hers and squeezing it gently.

Haven continued, "It is time for you two to go back and save your baby girl. Be wise on what you decide to do with Ethan and Wilda. I protected this baby but they have many years left and you will have many babies yet to come."

Buffy stood up and Spike followed and as they still held each other's hands, Haven whispered, "Be safe" as they disappeared in a flash.


	28. Chapter 28: A Mission

* * *

x3tinkerbell07 was nice enough to beta this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 28: A Mission

* * *

**"To a person in love, the value of the individual is intuitively known. Love needs no logic for its mission."**

**~ Charles Lindbergh**

Buffy and Spike arrived in the middle of what appeared to be an argument. Xander yelled, "Willow why can't your witch friends be involved in this rescue mission. Why do we have to have it based on our own skills? What good are they if all they do is send Buffy and Spike back to us and say, 'Great, go fetch it.'"

Willow yelled back quite angry, "It's not an it. She's female and secondly, it's our battle. It's only two people Xander. We can do this."

She turned to Spike and Buffy, "Are you ready to try this?"

Buffy and Spike nodded and Willow explained, "We were fighting because we have to actually take a plane. Anya and I can't carry everyone down there and the coven's job is done. I got tickets though only Spike will need to use this fake ID I made for him. I can make a better one later on. I was busy making this last night while the witches were gathering items together. Buffy are you ok? I know that had to..."

Buffy waved her hand, "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to get my baby back."

Spike sighed eager to get things going, "Let's go."

Giles looked outside and frowned, "You will need a blanket Spike. The comforter on the bed might be heavy enough."

Spike replied, "Sun doesn't bother me. Now let's go."

Giles stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder, "Don't go all noble. Buffy needs you. I might not agree but she seems to need you so you can't go dusting on her at a time like this. Now get your act together for Buffy's sake."

Xander looked at Giles and started to explain, "Um… he's right G-man. He's immortal."

Giles almost dropped the glasses he was cleaning and stuttered, "What? I must have heard you wrong."

Buffy shrugged, "We are immortal. Now can we go? Our flight leaves in an hour and the airport is 20 minutes away and we need time do the whole airport security thing."

Giles frowned, "Um how will we take weapons."

Willow beamed, "Oh I can transport those with me. I'm heading down alone with the weapons and the two spell books Anya and I will need. You guys will arrive in Brazil tomorrow afternoon."

Buffy blinked and repeated, "Tomorrow afternoon? It's 4 pm now. How long is this flight?"

Spike responded ticking off hours on his fingers, "About 20 hours I reckon."

Willow nodded in agreement, "19 hours. I got you a 20-minute layover in Florida. It was the best I could do."

Oz sighed as they piled into the van taking only three outfits for each, a two person walkman for Buffy and Spike because Spike insisted on bringing it and a cooler of blood that he hoped they would allow on the plane since Spike would be going 19 hours without blood otherwise or feeding on Buffy which Giles declared unacceptable.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

After 19 hours on planes, Buffy stepped off the plane feeling rested. Spike had the seat next to her and they had covered themselves with the blankets while Spike had adjusted the seats so they were laying back a little together. With Spike's head resting on a pillow, Buffy used Spike's shoulder as a pillow and both listened to Spike's CD Player blaring in their ears. They were out like a light.

They were woken up twice for food breaks where Spike ate and drank his blood only to snuggle back up with Buffy and go to sleep. Giles slept as well through most of the flight and Anya and Xander chattered until they passed out and slept the last 6 hours. Willow had decided at the last minute to bring Oz with her to help carry the weapons. So they were already in Brazil staying in a hotel for the night.

Spike carried both his and Buffy's bags as well as his cooler, which was about half full of blood still and Xander's carried both his and Anya's while Giles pulled up the rear carrying his bag and a book he bought at the Florida airport for reading pleasure. They hailed two taxis and were taken to the hotel where Willow and Oz already were.

When they arrived Willow had everything planned out. Buffy grabbed her favorite axe and Spike grabbed an axe as well. Xander grabbed a crossbow and Oz grabbed a sword. Anya took a sword and Giles grabbed a crossbow. Willow grabbed the two books she had to carry and took out a tiny blessed dagger.

She explained to Buffy, "I'd rather you not fight if it can be helped but the axe should be good for your protection. I don't imagine Ethan and Wilda will be alone."

The gang all nodded and were ready to head out after eating some food Willow had prepared in advance.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Spike stood outside the warehouse whispering, "This place is heavily guarded. You sure this is the right place?"

Willow nodded and explained, "Yeah I'm sure. I tested it again just a few minutes before you arrived with Oz's help. It just looks like regular human guards though. Are they human Buffy?"

Buffy shrugged as she admitted, "No idea but if so there are definitely some vamps around here. My senses are going mad."

Willow looked at Buffy as a sudden thought came to her head, "How can you take Spike being around you all the time?"

Buffy shrugged and said, "His tingles has been different for years. I can tell it's him before he even shows himself. At first I thought it was a master vampire thing but I could never tell when Angel was around so I think it's just a Spike thing. Doesn't bother me and in fact is kind of comforting."

Giles looked uncomfortable with that statement and Spike spoke up, "They are vamps. Notice how they are staying under that awning. Red can you get rid of the awning for us and get rid of those vamps at least?"

Willow nodded and chanted something and the awning caught on fire and the vampires like idiots ran out into the sunlight to be promptly dusted.

Buffy grinned, "That was easy. Let's go in."

Spike shook his head chuckling knowing Buffy was obviously positive. There was no way that was Ethan's only defense but he followed in step beside her. The rest followed behind them looking for trouble.


	29. Chapter 29: The Rescue

* * *

A big thank you to x3tinkerbell07 for betaing this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 29: The Rescue

* * *

**"Intellect takes us along in the battle of life to a certain limit, but at the crucial moment it fails us. Faith transcends reason. It is when the horizon is the darkest and human reason is beaten down to the ground that faith shines brightest and comes to our rescue."**

**~ Mohandas Gandhi**

Buffy slammed the door open in front of her only to be greeted by a room full of vampires. Buffy quipped happily, "I guess that's why my vampire senses were going crazy." Then she said a bit too happily. "You're having a party and you didn't invite Spike, William the Bloody a master vampire or me the Slayer? I'm insulted!"

The vampires started at her blankly before stating, "Spike?"

Spike grinned, "Hey mates, today is your lucky day. Meet my fiancée the slayer. She will be your executioner today. Happy trails!"

Buffy laughed and flew into action. Oz used his sword to slash the vampires nearest him. Giles and Xander fell back flinging wooden arrows into the vampires the best they could from far away. Anya mostly stood next to Xander and Giles keeping the vampires off them but other than that, not really offering anything to the grand scheme of things.

Buffy and Spike were heavily involved in slashing despite Willow's earlier request of Buffy staying out of the fight and were chopping up the vampires near them. They moved in perfect motion together with barely getting a scratch on them. Buffy ducked as a vampire threw a punch at her and she threw one back only hitting the vampire square in the face. Buffy and Spike both had wooden stakes hidden on their body in case and Buffy preferred the stakes even if it meant getting up close and personal with the enemy. Spike kicked one of his towards hers knocking them both back to back. Then both swung into action dusting them leaving a huge pile of dust only to turn around and start the battle again.

Buffy moved with such grace that even the vampires had to be impressed. She swung her leg out to knock the vampire to the ground and then jumped over his leg that had swung out hoping to drop her to the knees. She landed with both feet keeping her steady as she punched the vampire again and again in the face and as he finally stumbled backwards, she jumped on him slicing off his head, ending his life in a pile of dust.

Spike was doing some heavy dusting of his own. He had three vampires on him though so he was punching one while grabbing the second to throw into the third. He spun around to kick the first to the ground only to put his foot onto his neck punching the second. The third wanted in on the action so Spike grabbed his neck as he lunged towards him twisting it clean off his head waving his arm through the dust that was blocking his vision. The second vampire lunged towards Spike only to find himself impaled on Spike's stake. Spike chuckled as he used his axe on the last vampire on the ground only to turn around to face more. They seemed to be coming out of the woodwork as he dusted again and again.

Sometimes Buffy would kick a vampire towards Spike where he would dust them or he would do the same for her. They worked together making their dust piles larger than anyone else. Spike kicked a vampire hard towards Buffy knowing it would land on her stake even though her back was towards him. She turned around shouting, "Hey!" as her vampire lunged but she kicked him again only to bump into Spike who hoisted her into the air and up and over the vampire to land behind him dusting him easily leaving her to face a whole new set of vampires. Buffy lifted her axe slicing off the vampire's head closest to her coughing in the dust as she swung her axe towards another only to nick his shoulder only.

Spike had been hacking his way towards the door where the vampires were appearing. Spike wondered how all these vampires were created to protect two non-vampire people. They must have hired some serious vampires to do all this. He didn't have time to think as he continued to chop off various vampire's heads and body parts to get to the side room.

Far across the room, Willow watched Spike and Buffy with a smile as she chanted and burned the vampires with firepower thankful that she no longer had to worry about one accidentally hitting Spike and ending his un-life.

Willow's dust piles weren't as plentiful yet but they were adding up. She could stand across the room ending the lives of vampires who were trying to harm the others. She was acting as more of a backup than an actual defense but it was working out well. She waved her hand in the hand whispering a Latin spell grinning as the power flow through her hands to dust the vampire who had been hacking at Anya with her own sword. Anya picked up her sword and waved towards Willow a thank you. Turning back to the ones on Buffy, she chanted another spell to have a giant fireball appear above Buffy taking out two of the four vampires on Buffy.

Oz was busy across the room using his strength and speed to dust vampires. He had stolen a sword from one of the guard vampires and was using it to hack away at the vampires. He enjoyed the rush and had slipped the amulet over his head knowing the scent of blood and fighting had sometimes turned him into a werewolf unintentionally. He hoped the amulet even though it was not a full moon, would be enough. He felt his blood pressure rise but ignored it hacking away at the vampires who were quickly coming from a side room. He glanced quickly towards Spike who was heading towards the other side room. He growled feeling a bit of wolf enter him as he hacked towards the room determined to find out where these vampires were coming from.

Anya was feeling brave as she protected Giles and Xander. They had managed to clear out the back of the room nicely and were slowly heading towards the center. The vampires were entering from the two sides and Xander and Giles between their crossbows and the weird shaped dagger stolen from one of the vampires and the sword, they were doing a fine job in lowering their numbers. Anya coughed as dust covered her, which didn't make her happy. Her outfit had been chosen to look nice not to be ruined but she continued to work hard. This was important and it would bring Buffy's baby back. All she kept reminding herself was that Buffy deserves a baby just like she does.

Giles was busy making plans in his head while stabbing vampires with the back of the dagger, which happened to have a wooden handle. He wanted to take the dagger home to study it but figured it was just from an ancient local tribe, which the vampire had probably belonged to before being turned. He was trying to figure out what he would do once he saw Ethan. Willow had been right when she had said no normal place would hold Ethan. The old Council had held traps that would have held him but that wasn't an option anymore since when he had built the building, he had made it as a training area not a powerhouse. His mind continued to spin as he kicked a vampire back away from him before plunging it in the heart with an arrow.

The action was intense but the Scoobies were winning. The ground was covered in dust and the air was full of it. Willow had to keep providing a gust of fresh air to blow the dust away from their eyes so they can see. Spike finally managed to enter the side room only to find a surprise. In the center of the room was Drusilla with a ton of vampires around her. Spike frowned as he stated in a calm voice, "Dru…" Drusilla held up her hand and the doors shut around her and Spike watched as the vampires headed in her direction and he just stood there in shock.


	30. Chapter 30: Old Loves

* * *

Chapter is betaed by x3tinkerbell07! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 30: Old Loves

* * *

"**True love will never fade unless it was all a lie."**

**-Anonymous**

Spike recovered quickly, "Call off your vampires Dru. I don't know what kind of game you are playing working for Ethan."

Dru blinked, "These vampires? They aren't mine…they were lost and were found."

Spike rolled his eyes annoyed as he continued to hold the stake and axe in his hand, "If they aren't yours, just whose are they?"

Dru glanced up at the ceiling singing slightly, "The stars whispered to me that your baby was in trouble, love. I came to help."

Spike busted out laughing, "If you are helping why am I locked in this room while Buffy is out there with vampires and why aren't they attacking me AND you."

Dru shook her head, "I'm only here to help…" She glanced up at Spike with soft eyes as she whispered towards Miss Edith who he noticed for the first time was on the table next to her, "Miss Edith, he doesn't believe we are here to help him. What shall we do? Oh yes, I shall do that."

Spike was annoyed and walked back to the doors trying to pull it open. He roared, "Buffy!" but she couldn't hear him. She was busy helping Oz kill the vampires who were entering the opposite side of the room to hear him yelling across the room through a closed wooden door.

Spike turned around growling at Dru. He was sick of her games, "Ok Dru, what the bloody hell do you want?"

Dru spoke in a sing-song voice, "Spike, these are my vampires. Those out there were the wizard's, who was a bad man and stole your baby…"

Spike glanced down at the floor noticing the room was full of piles of dust. He sighed realizing he was wrong about what she had been doing there. He was about to say something when he stopped himself.

She turned towards her vampires gesturing towards the door, "We may go. We have done our job." She advanced on Spike holding a hand to his face, "Go my love. We have killed some of your enemies and few are left. Buffy needs you."

She waved her hand as the doors opening and Spike spared Dru one last glance turning quickly back to the room where Buffy and Oz were fighting.

The room had over 50 vampires in it dead by the time the group had finished along with 5 weirdly colored demons. Ethan appeared much **more** powerful than they had expected.

Spike didn't take time to explain Dru's unexpected visit or help. He figured she had her minions fight the vampires judging by the dust covering the floor in the side room and the vampires had been running to escape and join in the action in the main room. That was the only explanation he could think of. He didn't really care why or how, only that they had won.

Since the fighting had stopped, Willow grabbed Anya's hand and together they created the circle of salt around Buffy and got ready to perform the spell while Spike and Oz went into the side room and through the back door, making a commotion in hopes to bring out Ethan and Wilda. Sure enough within a few minutes, Ethan appeared with Wilda by his side to see what the commotion was about. Willow chanted a freezing spell knowing it would only work on both parties two minutes total since she was spreading her power between Buffy, the baby and the freezing spell.

Anya began to chant in Latin while Willow began to chant in English. The two grasped hands and they glowed as they continued to chant. Buffy started to glow bright as Wilda screamed in pain. Neither Ethan or Wilda could move but Wilda's screaming continued while Anya and Willow continued to chant. Then Buffy moaned and collapsed on the ground and Willow turned towards Spike who was rushing forward and yelled, "Don't" and moved her hand in front of him to stop him and then moved her hand in front of Wilda draining some of her power to continue the spell.

She knew with Wilda's power, their freezing spell would last a little longer as Buffy lie on the ground still passed out. Wilda's screams started to die down as Willow continued to absorb her power. Then all was quiet. Wilda and Ethan could move again and Wilda chanted something and then screamed, "No, you took all my power. You stole it from me, wiping me dry. How can you do that? I'm a dry vessel! No!!!!!!" Wilda wailed in agony while Ethan started to back away.

Giles shouted towards Ethan blocking his way knowing what he had to do, "Not so fast" as he cleanly chopped Ethan's head off whispering to the body on the ground, "Goodbye old friend."

Spike felt the ability to move again and ran up to Buffy taking her into his arms and let the tears fall. He looked at Willow with his eyes demanding an explanation and she whispered softly and hoarse from the power drain, "She's fine. Her body is just readjusting is all…"

Spike sighed in relief, "I'll be so happy when the heart forms and I can hear it beating to reassure me she's alive and well."

He placed a gently kiss on Buffy's forehead and Willow sighed as her hands still were charged with white sparks of energy that crackled occasionally. Her hair was a pure white with red and black streaks, which looked beautiful and although she could feel the mixed energy coursing through her and felt a natural high, she knew it was unhealthy, "I can send you all back one by one. It will drain Wilda's power so I should be back to normal charge then I'll need to redirect the energy when it recharges into the Earth so I don't get all black and evil Willow again. I'll take you and Buffy first because Buffy really needs her rest."

Spike nodded and disappeared with Willow in a flash. Anya took Xander's hand and disappeared leaving Oz and Giles to take the next round with Willow.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Spike sat snuggled up behind Buffy as she laid sleeping in the bed. Anya and Xander had disappeared the hour prior to continue their honeymoon thankful that all seemed ok. They wanted a call to be left on Xander's cell phone when Buffy wakes up to say she was ok.

Willow and Oz went out to the movies to celebrate and Giles took a plane ride back to England taking with him the books that were left after the Coven had left with the weapons.

Spike felt Buffy stir and whispered, "How do you feel sweetheart?"

Buffy snuggled against Spike and whispered, "Tired but complete."

Spike whispered softly determined not to upset her but not wanting to keep secrets from her, "Dru was there. Not as a helper of Ethan but to help. She entered through the side and used her minions to dust some of the vampires so our numbers were fewer. She said she had a vision we were in trouble and helped. Unfortunately her fighting the vampires in the side room caused them to spread out trying to escape only to run into our battle. She left though…"

Buffy looked surprised but found she trusted Spike's judgment so she said nothing only gave a slight nod.

Spike smiled, "We have a doctor's appointment with a Doctor Sarah Tucker tomorrow. She's a werewolf but she's supposed to be the best there is in Vegas. Oz met her while on his quest to control his wolf side. She wears an amulet like him so is perfectly safe. Oz assures me you will like her as she understands these supernatural of things. Since she's a werewolf, she won't question anything weird with our babies."

He smiled at Buffy and placed another kiss on her forehead resting his hand over her stomach. Buffy rested her hand over his and whispered, "It's our happy little family and we are safe. What happened to Ethan though and Wilda?"

Spike whispered softly, "Willow drained all the power from Wilda so she can no longer do any magic. Your watcher hacked Ethan's head off with your axe saying it was over due."

Buffy gasped, "Wow I missed a lot but we are safe now right?"

Spike nodded and wrapped his arms around her, "Yes we are safe."


	31. Chapter 31: The Baby

* * *

Chapter is betaed by x3tinkerbell07! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 31: The Baby

* * *

**"A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for."**

**~ Unknown**

Buffy sat on the hospital bed in a paper gown with the doctor spreading a cold gel over her stomach. Spike sat by her side holding her hand tightly watching as the doctor took a machine and rubbed it over her belly. He asked with concern in his voice, "Buffy does that hurt?"

She shook her head, "No it's cold but doesn't hurt."

Spike asked nervously, "Will that hurt the baby?"

The doctor shook her head gently explaining, "No, we are just going to take a picture of this baby to see how far along you are if that's ok with you."

Buffy squeezed Spike's hand and Dr. Tucker smiled, "Your baby appears to be 7 weeks old."

Buffy blinked and looked Spike who looked shocked. Neither said anything as the doctor hit the print screen handing them a picture of little dot on the screen. Buffy frowned repeating, "7 weeks?"

Dr. Tucker nodded, "Next week if you want to come back, we can do another and you can hear the heartbeat."

Spike smiled, "We'd like that."

Buffy whispered, "You're sure 7 weeks?"

Dr. Tucker smiled gently at her not understanding Buffy's problem with the date, "Yes 7 weeks. Its head is really big and the spine is just starting to grow although that picture doesn't really show that. Your baby is a little shy and is in the back of your womb but it looks healthy. Here is the cord as you can see and the baby is basically a big head and a little body right now. But don't worry. Time will fly and soon you will be able to feel it kick. That's another 3 weeks or so away yet though."

She handed Buffy a cloth to wipe her stomach off with and said, "I'll take this picture out front and you can make your second appointment there. Take your time dressing. Congrats Spike and Buffy."

Spike helped Buffy to dress and asked, "7 weeks. How is that possible?"

Buffy frowned, "Do you think Wilda or the witches did something to make her grow faster before moving her around?"

Spike nodded, "That makes the most sense. Do you think this baby will be normal and all? You heard that witch saying she was stronger, higher senses and all that bloody stupid stuff."

Buffy spoke softly with her voice full of nervousness, "I think we need to have a heart to heart with Willow. My week old baby is now 7 weeks old and I want to make sure I don't end up delivering her in 7 weeks instead of 9 months."

Spike took her hand and together they walked out of the room to make their second appointment.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Later that night, Willow, Oz, Spike and Buffy were sitting in the diner they were in the other day and were having dinner. Buffy looked at Willow in a worried glance and asked, "Willow, why is my baby 7 weeks old instead of a week?"

Willow frowned, "We had to do that. Don't you remember Spike saying once, 'The thing about magic? There's always consequences. Always.' Well the consequence of this magic is that the baby is growing faster than normal."

Buffy frowned, "How will I be able to keep doctor appointments if it's not a normal aging baby? Will it grow older faster after it's born? Will it continue to grow faster and faster? I know Dr. Tucker is a werewolf and understands these things but I have to know what to tell her so I can make sure I deliver the baby with her…"

Willow put her hand on Buffy's hand calming her down slightly, "No to all of those. The baby will age normally from now on. When the seer moved your baby she make it grow to 4 weeks so that she could safely move it. When we moved it back, we had to age it to 8 weeks in order to make sure the umbilical cord would work. So your baby is really almost 8 weeks old."

Buffy nodded as Spike let out a gentle sigh in relief. Buffy looked down at her untouched food and started to eat no longer worried. Willow smiled at how well Buffy took the news and gave Spike a gentle smile as she continued to eat her food.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy laughed as Spike swung her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs to their house. The house still needed a lot of work but they could at last sleep in it with the run down bed. She slapped at Spike's chest exclaiming, "I can walk, put me down."

When they reached the door he used the key to unlock the door and kicked it open with his foot before putting her down in the chair. He removed his socks and boots to be more comfortable and bent down to remove Buffy's as well. When he had finished, Buffy stood up with her hands on her hips saying, "You are so not going to carry me around for the next um, 6 months mister."

Spike laughed, "7 months pet and no I probably won't. Eventually you will get heavier and will be harder to carry."

Buffy gasped and realized what he said. She hadn't had time to think about such things yet with all the commotion going on. She frowned putting her hand on her stomach and asked, "Will you still want me when I'm fat and ugly?"

Spike laughed and replied huskily, "I'll always want you."

Buffy whispered, "Will you still love me?"

Spike shook his head at her question, "Silly bint. Of course I'll love you. I'll love you until the day we get removed from this earth and probably well beyond that. You're mine slayer, mine you hear me?"

Buffy relaxed her stance and got lost in thought at his words. She remembered reading once about mates and what it meant to be mates. She had wondered for a brief moment when her and Spike were sleeping together years ago what it would be like to mate with him. She would have never gone through with it, of course, with her friends all over her case all the time but she had been curious.

She decided not to say anything to Spike though until she thought some more about it and instead whispered, "Make love to me?"

Spike wasn't one to ever deny Buffy anything and carried her up the stairs the bed placing her gently on it.


	32. Chapter 32: Moment of Perfect Happiness

Betaed by x3tinkerbell07

* * *

Chapter 32: Moment of Perfect Happiness

* * *

**"Happiness comes of the capacity to feel deeply, to enjoy simply, to think freely, to risk life, to be needed."**

**~ Storm Jameson**

Buffy wrapped her arms immediately around Spike's neck as he lowered her onto the bed and drew him in for a passionate kiss. Buffy felt as though she was on fire as the kiss made her moan in pleasure.

Spike's hands were everywhere. First he was cupping her face, then massaging her neck. His lips followed the trail down to suck gently on her jugular before moving down to her shoulders. He gently lowered the straps on her blue top and kissed every piece of skin that appeared. He whispered, "Buffy you will always be beautiful to me. Your skin is so soft, smooth, golden, and warm."

With each word spoken he placed more kisses getting lower and lower until his lips brushed her breast. She arched her back trying to force his mouth to suck on her breasts but instead he lowered his head to her stomach and began to pull her shirt up kissing the skin being bared to his eyes. She moaned and tried to use her hands to manipulate his lips higher and he chuckled then gave her a smirk, "Where are those handcuffs when I need them pet?"

Buffy weakly slapped at his chest in mock surprise but laughed just the same, "Luckily you don't have them…"

She moaned as he blew air across her breasts but still avoided what she wanted the most. She whimpered, "Please Spike. I need you."

Spike chuckled and lifted her shirt completely off her head as he whispered against her lips, "That better pet?"

He took his fingertips and gently traced around her nipples still not touching them as Buffy shook her head not caring that she was practically begging him for attention, "Please suck them or lick them or touch them or I don't care what you do to them as long as you do something to them."

Spike chuckled again at her obvious discomfort but was tired of teasing her and was dying to taste her so he lowered his mouth and blew one more time before he took the breast into his mouth using his hand to fondle the other. Buffy moaned loudly as she felt her breasts on fire from his touch. Everywhere he was touching her skin, it burned. She knew it wasn't really his touch that was doing it since it was cool compared to the internal fire that was burning inside of her.

She pulled his shirt over his head and whimpered as he stopped touching her enough to lift his arms to assist her. He continued nipping and sucking on her breasts driving her wild. She rubbed circles down his back and then up his stomach and then down to cover the bulge in his pants. He groaned at her contact, "You be careful tonight. We haven't made love for a few days and he's antsy."

Buffy grinned, "I want to suck on it like a lollipop." She swirled her tongue in her mouth mimicking the pumping motion of her hand as he groaned and started to remove her pants and panties really fast.

Before she could register what he was up to, he removed his pants as well and had moved over her so that his erection was dangling in her face and his face was at her junction. She grinned having never tried this before but always been curious.

Spike smirked unable to see her face but could hear her licking her lips, "Your wish is my command."

With that he lowered his mouth and took her clit into her mouth sucking on it hard. She moaned loudly as pleasure and pain mixed causing her to arch her hips off the bed. He chuckled, "Can't have that now can we?"

So he wrapped his arms around her legs to bring them up in between them and opened her lips baring her to his gaze. Meanwhile Buffy had lowered her mouth towards his erection and started licking it. Spike moaned and lowered his tongue to enter her while she sucked him in deeper into her mouth enjoying the way he quivered with pleasure. She swirled her tongue around him and felt him groan against her clit causing vibrations that sent her withering under him. He gently used a finger to enter her and then moved his thumb to gently probe her other entrance in curiosity.

She wiggled trying to avoid that and he chuckled and she moaned feeling him chuckle against her clit as he sucked it fully into his mouth. She fondled his balls as she swallowed around him to take him finally into her and she moaned with pleasure at what he was giving to her and felt him quiver again in her mouth. She knew she was close and could feel his closeness as well and she felt him enter a second finger into her entrance and pumped in and out rubbing the spot only he had ever reached. She swallowed one more time and moaned against his erection and racked her fingernails over his balls causing him to vamp out and stop sucking on her clit as he roared out in pleasure. She released him with a pop and cleaned him thoroughly and then moaned out loud as she felt Spike renew his ministrations on her. She was so close and she felt him suck her into his mouth and flick her clit as he pumped now three fingers into her entrance and then focused on that special spot sending her spiraling over the edge as she yelled out his name. Spike lapped up her juices and quickly flipped himself around to lie by her side pulling her close to him and she snuggled up against him whispering as her body still shook with aftershocks, "Can we just snuggle for the rest of the night? I'm a little sleepy after that."

Spike smirked, "Was it as good for you as it was for me sweetheart?"

She grinned and turned red nodding not wanting to admit it. Spike was amazed at how his Buffy could be so bold sometimes, so feisty other times and then shy as can be and still be his.

He snuggled her up closer and felt her wrap her arms tighter around his waist and felt her soft breathing on his chest. He listened peacefully as he suddenly was able to pick up the faintest sound of a second heartbeat. He was tempted to wake up Buffy and tell her he could hear the baby but she looked so peaceful he decided against it. He knew in that moment if his heart would beat, it would beat only for her.

He thanked the powers-that-be that he had gotten his soul anchored and knew that if this moment hadn't shaken it then nothing will. He was perfectly happy. He closed his eyes letting the sound of Buffy and their baby's heartbeats send him off to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33: House Warmings

Thanks to x3tinkerbell07 for betaing!

* * *

Chapter 33: House Warmings

* * *

**"Through wisdom is a house built; and by understanding it is established; and by knowledge shall every room be filled with precious and pleasant riches."**

**~ Bible**

Buffy woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She frowned at him and said to Spike, "We have got to program some numbers into this damn thing. I can never decide to answer it or not."

Spike reached over and took the phone and answered it, "'Lo?"

He held the phone away from his hear at the sound of Dawn shrieking into his ear. He squeezed his eyes shut as she continued to scream out loud, "Oh my God, Oh my God, it really is you and you are answering Buffy's phone which means you guys are finally together and oh my God!!"

Then her voice suddenly changed and she yelled into the phone, "You big meanie. I cried for you. Buffy almost died for you and you didn't even tell us you were back. Buffy loved you so much and you didn't even care enough about us to come see us. You died again and never even told us you were alive. How could you do that to your family? How could you Spike? Why did you?"

Spike didn't say anything because he didn't really have a straight forward answer so Dawn continued her angry screams, "Spike I'm coming to kick your ass. I hear you are in Vegas. I will be arriving the day after tomorrow and I plan to kick your ass all the way back to Hell or wherever you went when you died twice. I'm not happy. You almost killed Buffy. You realize she sat day after day and cried for you and mourned you? She was way worse over you than she ever was with Angel. With Angel, she moved on but with you, I didn't think she was going to make it. According to the story I overheard with Willow and Giles she freaking died because of you. You'd better treat her right mister or I'll be dusting your sorry ass in a heartbeat. Do you hear me?"

Spike spoke up at this point and meekly replied into the phone trying to calm Dawn down, "Yes nibblet I hear you. I'm sorry I didn't call. I was a ghost then I wasn't a ghost and Angel said you guys were all better off without me and I believed him like the wanker I was."

Dawn sighed into the phone, "If Angel wasn't already dead I would so dust his sorry ass. Anyway tell Buffy that I'll arrive the day after tomorrow and I'll catch a cab and you need to leave me your new address? Ok? Have to go, ciao."

Spike chuckled but felt really bad about not letting Buffy and Dawn know he was alive. He leaned over giving Buffy a gentle kiss that tried to share how sorry he was. He then whispered softly pulling her even closer, "I'm so sorry I never told you and the bit I was alive. I was just being a wanker and a sorry excuse for a vampire. I imagined you and I going back to how we were 4 years ago. Where I toddled behind you and you yelled at me and called me names and maybe even kicked me in the head. Then I figured best-case scenario was that you'd come to visit me sometimes and then leave kicking me in the head as you go. I was a wanker and a poof, forgive me Buffy?"

Buffy noticed the tears in his eyes and she whispered, "I'm still hurt over that but I definitely forgive you. You can spend the rest of our immortal lives making it up to me starting with letting me spend money on furniture and paint and curtains and everything else that makes a house complete. When did Dawn say she was arriving?"

Spike replied quietly as he still could hear the words Dawn had spoke echoing around in his head, "Day after 'morrow."

Buffy nodded thoughtfully as her mind raced with the necessary items, "Well I need more clothes, as do you. We need furniture, tons of it in fact. We need bedding and towels and rugs and dishes and oh God, are we going to be able to handle all this work?"

Spike shrugged, "I paid for the house and we signed the deeds at least, it's ours. That was supposed to be the hardest part."

Buffy smiled and agreed, "Quick shower, then house decorating."

"Are we inviting the wolf boy and Red to come along?"

Buffy shook her head replying gently even though her mind was still lost in plans for the next day, "They were at a concert late last night and he has a show tonight so I don't think they will be able to come along."

Spike chuckled, "Probably best. We really need to get this house in order so we can call it a home."

Buffy grinned as she pushed herself up and out of the bed racing to the shower, "Last one to the shower has to wait on the other."

She threw open the shower door and closed it as Spike's hand caught the door and forced it open, "No way, my fiancée. Now that you're mine, we shower together. It's a rule."

Buffy laughed putting her hands on her hips, "There's a rule about fiancée's showering together?"

Spike smirked. "Sure is. Made by yours truly."

Buffy reached over and turned on the water and slapped at his hand that had snuck up to try to circle her hips, "Well we best not break that rule but no hanky panky. We need to go decorate our house."

Spike nodded and reluctantly agreed knowing it was best, "No hanky panky."

hrcenter}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{ /centerhr

An hour later Buffy was pulling on Spike's arm making a sales associate follow after them to write down the items they wanted for their new house. Buffy let out a moan of pleasure at the sight of a comfortable looking leather sofa set and turned towards Spike with sad eyes, "We can't afford it."

Spike looked at the price as his eyes danced with pleasure, "We can, pet. You didn't spend your budget in the kitchen remember?"

Buffy pulled the list from the sales associate without even asking for it and Spike patted the guy on the shoulder as Buffy ticked off the items and prices on her fingers, "I can't add this, you do the math please?"

She batted her eyes at Spike who spoke out loud, "$699 so 700 on the table and chairs since they were on sale. $700 again for the hutch that is on sale. So $1,400 for the dining room. $100 short there. For the kitchen, two bar stools for $40 a piece so another $120 under so that's $320 so far pet that's under budget. In the bedroom you picked that gorgeous Richmond bedroom set that was antique white and we had to of course get the King's size bed so that was $1190 dollars which was an amazing price and left us under budge $310. So Buffy, love, that's over $600 so far. Then for the two spares you bought matching queen size Cambridge 4 poster beds for $679, which again was a perfect price. Buffy these prices are amazingly under budget. We had said between $1,000 and $1,500 for the guest rooms. You got 6 pieces for each for under $700. So really I don't see why we can't do the Linden Street leather sofa collection you wanted. I'll ask Xander to built you a black mantel piece to match the set over the fire place if you want sweetheart."

Buffy smiled clapping her hands for joy, "So we can get the sofa set?"

Spike nodded and handed the paper back to the sales associate who grinned eager to place the expensive sale, "You guys picked a great day to shop at J.C. Penny's. It's the close out sale for the year. Couldn't have picked a better day to do all this shopping."

Spike agreed then turned to Buffy ignoring the salesman, "Since we are under budget, Buffy do you mind if I pick out a few items for the porch?"

Buffy shook her head still admiring the gorgeous black leather sofa imaging breaking it in the first time. She would be naked against the sofa leather and he would be pumping into her pushing her back against the soft leather, which would be a perfect contract to Spike's hard and chiseled body. She snapped out of her daydream realizing that Spike was talking to her and she blushed bright red, "Huh?"

Spike raised an eyebrow at her wondering why she was blushing but decided to ask her about it later when they didn't have an audience as he repeated himself, "He wanted to know if we wanted these delivered later today. Everything we have ordered so far is in stock and today they have that free delivery sale going on."

Buffy bounced on her toes, "Oh yes, today would be perfect."

She glanced over at the black leather couch and Spike took her hand to guide her out of the salesman earshot, "I can't wait to get you naked against that soft leather."

Buffy blushed and whispered back, "That's what I was imagining as well."

Spike smirked but said no more following the sales rep to the patio furniture section.


	34. Chapter 34: Deliveries

x3tinkerbell07 betaed this chapter! Yay!

* * *

Chapter 34: Deliveries

* * *

**"As unique opportunities come up to highlight our content, we will use this great delivery platform."**

**~ Mark Cuban**

Buffy was so excited and was running after the deliverymen telling them where to put all her new furniture. They had also ordered towels for the bathroom, two sets of bedding for all beds, a rug for their bedroom, three dish sets and extra silverware.

Spike had set up his porch area with an outdoor dining set, a roll away cabinet and a huge grill set. He was loving this new sunlight thing and looking forward to spending time in the garden. He had talked with the sales rep about a gardening place that was reasonable for him to get advice and start buying plants.

Once the delivery people left, Spike sat down on the sofa and pulled Buffy with him and she shook her head knowing what was on his mind and also on hers, "No no no, we can't do this now. We need clothes and you did promise you would have the attic finished so we can move the second spare bedroom upstairs and change the other into a baby room. Oo I can't wait until that happens so I can buy baby stuff. Since we know it's a girl we can buy pink and white and purple and yellow!"

Spike chuckled as she continued to chatter away without realizing Spike wasn't fully focused on her. In fact he had tuned her out to listen to the baby's heartbeat that he could faintly hear as Buffy leaned against his chest.

Buffy stood up suddenly jumping to attention yanking Spike's hand with hers, "Let's go. Besides we have to buy your car!!"

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy dropped Spike in front of a leather store and went off to do some shopping of her own. She bought sweaters, jeans, more tank tops, a new pair of boots, a zipper jumper and a few new belts. She also bought a few dresses and skirts. She then met up with Spike as she put her hand over her stomach, "Do you think I will show anytime soon?"

Spike shrugged and handed her a bag and she peeked inside and noticed it was full of baby books. She smiled as she turned towards Spike, her eyes shining with admiration and awe, "You bought us baby books?"

Spike replied a little nervous, "Well I haven't been around a baby who wasn't chow in over a hundred and twenty years and I'd like to do this right. I figured the books would let us know what to do, especially the "What to Expect while Expecting". That book was highly recommended. I also bought you some items but I'll show you later but right now, did you visit Victoria Secret yet?"

Buffy blushed red and shook her head. Spike smirked and raised his eyebrow at her and gestured towards the store entrance, "After you my dear."

Buffy gasped in shock as she tried to push him backwards out of the lingerie store, "You can't come in here! This is a girl's store."

The sales rep at the door shrugged speaking up towards the duo fighting at the doorway, "Actually, he can come in if you want but he can't go in the dressing rooms."

Spike chuckled patting the young rep on his back, "See the nice rep said I can come in if I wanted."

Buffy looked totally embarrassed as she tried to continue her protest, "But these are underwear."

Spike laughed, "I've seen them on you before as well as off you…Who better to chose what to wear than the person who admires it."

He wagged his eyebrow at her and she totally turned red hitting him in the arm and handed him her packages, "Go sit on the bench with these and I'll surprise you."

Spike picked up some comfy looking slippers, "Buy these for my sake, pet? I don't want your poor feet to be walking around at night without anything on them and then have you or the baby getting sick."

Buffy agreed thinking she would agree to anything to be able to visit this shop in peace.

Once inside alone, she wandered around picking up red lingerie, as well as pink and black. She knew black and red seemed to be his favorite while pink was hers. She also picked up a pair of pale blue pajamas that were soft and cottony. She picked a sexy black teddy that had red roses on each shoulder strap and in the center of her breasts. It fit like a dream and made her feel totally sexy so she picked up a white one as well. She looked at the pile of underwear in her arms and figured she had enough.

She picked up the slippers Spike had picked up and felt how soft they felt and smiled. She was one lucky girl to be with Spike. How did she ever get so damn lucky? She would never know but she would definitely make sure it worked this time.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Spike watched as Buffy busied herself around the room setting up her clothes in her closet. He didn't bother with his but watching her was nice.

She had turned on some peppy music and was dancing around the room as she hung up each item on a separate hanger. He was thankful he had picked up three containers of hangers from that store he went into.

He smiled as he figured it was time to share the items he had bought for her. He brought up his bags and sat down on the bed that was freshly made with black silk sheets. He admired the feel of the silkiness and grinned knowing his bed was the one who had introduced Buffy to the joys of feeling the silkiness under her body. He whispered, "Buffy, love, can you take a break? I want to give you something."

Buffy sat down next to him eager to see what was in the bags. He first pulled out three jewelry boxes. He explained, "I stopped by the shop to replace my gold chain and I realized you had lost all your jewelry including the golden cross I had given you for your birthday."

She opened the first box and gasped admiring the beautiful pink sapphire earrings that were simple yet pretty and the necklace that matched. He whispered, "They are known as star pink sapphires. I thought they were quiet pretty with the way the darker pink star is in them. Reminded me of flames."

Buffy whispered, "There are beautiful Spike. I think I have the perfect dress to wear it with as well." She got up and went to her closet and pulled out the black dress with red spaghetti straps, then showed him a pink baby doll dress and finally a blue dress that sparkled and had a split up the side.

Spike grinned whispering, "I think I have every dress you own covered with jewelry out of sure dumb luck."

Buffy laughed and opened the second box to find a pair of red ruby earrings with a simple matching necklace. The rubies were dark and pure. She smiled and opened the third box to find the deep blue sapphires that matched the color of Spike's eyes and she found herself whispering, "They match the color of your eyes…so dark and deep blue… so beautiful."

Spike smiled and placed a gentle kiss on your lips as she whispered, "Thank you so much. These are beautiful and I can't wait to wear them for you."

Spike smiled even as his eyes glazed over as he imaged Buffy in each dress as well as undressing her at the end of each night, "I can't wait to see you in those dresses."

Buffy giggled but peered at what else was in his hand obviously not satisfied until she saw everything he had bought, "What's in the big bag though?"

Spike laughed at her curiosity, "Here, love."

She smiled as she eagerly began to open the bag to see silk pajamas. They were men's and she looked so confused as he explained, "You are always wearing my shirts to bed and I wanted you to have something silky to wear to bed. I'll take the pants so I won't accidentally jump you in the middle of the night and you can wear the shirts."

Buffy whispered, "But they won't smell like you."

Spike looked shocked that she would admit to something like that and then just smirked but spoke with his voice full of understanding, "I'll see what I can do about that love. Now the last item." She took out the three pajamas that were black, and two red. At the bottom of the bag was a duster similar to Spike's. Buffy pulled it out and smelled the leather and it smelled similar but not like him. She took his duster off the ground and smelled it and felt her heart skip a beat the way it always does when she gets a whiff of leather and smoke. She whispered, "Can you wear it a few times to break it in so when it's put around me if smells like you?"

Spike laughed even as his eyes showed shock, "You like the way I smell that much sweetheart?"

Buffy nodded and said in a quiet voice, "Yea I do."

Spike laughed and pulled her into his lap, "Shall we break in the new bed."

Buffy grinned, "Yeah, let's!"


	35. Chapter 35: The Coming of Dawn

x3tinkerbell07 took the time while I was away to beta this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 35: The Coming of Dawn

* * *

**"Not knowing when the dawn will come, I open every door."**

**~ Emily Dickerson**

Spike woke up with Buffy snuggled in his arms and he realized as he watched the light play against the diamond ring on her finger that this is what his forever would be like. Every day he would be able to wake up with his Buffy and hold her tight. He sighed contently as he run his fingers through her hair waiting for her to wake up.

She slept on and he decided it was still early yet, only 5 am and he could sneak out, hit the garden shop, which they never got to yesterday and surprise her with flowers and vegetables. He slipped on his pants and a shirt thinking he'd shower with her when he got back as he slid on a pair of socks and his boots. He finally grabbed Buffy's new duster figuring this was as good as time as any to break it in for her.

He pulled the cigarettes and his lighter out from his duster's pocket and his wallet and went out to his new Desoto. Well actually it was old, a 1956 model but it had his perfect convertible top, which can be used now, tinted glass, leather seats and it was black exterior and red interior. Spike had paid cash for it and drove it off the lot as happy as can be. Buffy grinned at the fact that seats weren't separated so she could snuggle up against him enjoying the feeling of not being confined. It was really a beautiful car that even Buffy could appreciate. He slid into the front and eagerly went to the garden that he knew opened up early to get his collection of plants.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Spike drove back home with his small back seat and trunk filled to the brim with plants. He had carrot, tomato, peppers, potatoes, garlic, squash, peas, corn and lettuce plants. He had broken down against the advice of the gardener and gotten a strawberry and raspberry bush. He figured he could put it along the side of the porch since nothing else appeared to fit there.

He had also gotten some flowers for the flower garden. He was at first going to call Buffy to wake her up but figured this would be better. He needed to get her a new phone here in Vegas. Well actually they both needed a phone. Maybe today he would talk Buffy into going out cell phone shopping before the bit arrives. He sighed wondering how the visit with Dawn would go. They were so close after Buffy died but then he almost raped her and the little bit would hardly stand to look at him much less talk to him anymore.

He sighed still feeling the pain and guilt from that. Would the guilt ever go away? He doubted it but was determined not to talk of it. He unloaded his 5 bags of dirt, a till, a shovel and a water can and hose. He also unloaded a sprinkler system that he would ask Xander to help him set up when he returned. It's not that he couldn't do it alone but he wanted to make an effort to spend time with Buffy's friends in hopes to bond with them.

He really wanted as less stress on Buffy as possible. She was carrying their baby after all and deserved some happiness and peace. He bought irises, asters, mountain bells, impatiens, pansies, petunias, and even daisies. He also bought two little bags of butterfly seeds along with a butterfly bush thinking Buffy might like to sit and watch butterflies.

He let out a sigh looking at all the plants that were placed around but first he wanted to surprise Buffy with the dozen of roses he had gotten her. He carried them up the stairs with her and peeked in to see Buffy still sleeping. Since it was only 6:30, he had kind of expected her to still be sleeping. He crawled into the bed and kissed her placing the dozen of roses on her stomach. He snuggled up against her and kissed her again and she moaned and opened her eyes. She smiled and whispered, "Spike."

The name came out in a kind of sigh so he handed her the dozen of roses, "Morning beautiful. I got flowers and plants that we can spend our day planting and I brought breakfast but it's downstairs on the table waiting for you. Come on sleeping beauty, let's go feed you."

She let him help her up and then yawned really big, stretching before sniffing her flowers. She then wandered down the stairs with Spike on her heels. She gasped at the table and rushed over, "Strawberry waffles with tons of whipped cream for us both!"

Then she glanced into the backyard and stood looking out at it as her face changed from a look of shock to an evil grin, "Looks like you have lots of work to do."

Spike laughed, "You need exercise pet, it will be a great work out for both of us."

Buffy shook her head but knew deep down inside he was right and was flattered he thought of it as a joint project, "Time to dig in then."

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

They spent hours working in the garden. Buffy worked on digging in the flower garden trying to arrange the smallest flowers in the front and the larger flowers behind it. The ground smelled good and fresh and she actually found herself enjoying it. When she would take a break, she would watch Spike as he dug and planted his vegetables.

She was amazed watching the way his muscles moved when he worked. His skin was lightly tanned but he didn't sweat but still his skin glistened in the sunlight. Spike would sometimes catch her watching him and smirk seeing the desire in her eyes but she no longer cared if he knew she wanted him. After so many years of hiding from her friends, she wanted the world to know that she was with the man she loved.

She thought about mating again. It was a way to let the vampire world know whom she belonged to and that Spike belonged to her as well. She wondered how much was known about mating. Was Spike mated to Drusilla? She was still alive somewhere and if so she didn't think he could mate with her until Drusilla was dust.

She let out a deep breath as she turned back to her flower garden. She was just about finished actually. She just had the two strawberry bushes to find a home for. She took Spike's advice and planted them near the porch and sat down on the stairs watching Spike plant his last green plant of whatever kind of vegetable it was.

She didn't know much about gardening but it appeared at some time in Spike's existence, he had learned a thing or two. She watched as Spike came and without a sound sat next to her. She leaned towards him and he wrapped his arm around her and they both sat in the shadows watching the sun go down. Buffy whispered, "Think we will ever grow tired of this?"

Spike shrugged, "I know I won't pet. How can you get tired of living the thing you dreamed of the most?"

His hand came to rest on her stomach and he continued, "I have a beautiful house, a child on the way, a garden to work in, lots of money and the most beautiful girl in the whole world that loves me as much as I love her. How could I possibly be unhappy or tired of this?"

Buffy smiled happily as she whispered letting out a gentle breath, "You are an amazing man Spike."

Spike stated, "I'm not a man Buffy. I'm just a vampire who lost his way."

Buffy thought on that statement for a moment before replying, "Well then I'm glad I found you."

The two of them sat side by side quietly enjoying their hard work until it was way past dust.

Buffy finally let out a slight yawn before turning to Spike, "I'm tired, what's for dinner?"

Spike laughed, "The crock pot has chicken and broccoli in it already cooking up. I need a watch. Think that makes a vampire a ponce when he needs a watch?"

Buffy giggled and didn't say a word. Spike growled, "No giggling at the big bad vampire. You'd better run little girl. I'm coming to get you and your giggling self."

Buffy jumped up and ran into the house laughing. She didn't notice Dawn standing in the doorway with a young man behind her until she bumped into her. Dawn shouted, "Hey, I'm standing here!"

Spike growled playfully totally vamped out, "I'm going to find you little girl, run!"

He then rounded the corner and started to grab for Buffy until he noticed her staring. He followed her glance and stopped not able to say anything. He unvamped out as the two visitors stood staring as he leaned against the wall quietly.


	36. Chapt 36: Sometimes FightingTo Occur

Thanks to x3tinkerbell07 who betaed this chapter for me!

* * *

Chapter 36: Sometimes Fighting Just Has to Occur

* * *

**"We are going to have peace even if we have to fight for it."**

**~ Dwight David Eisenhower**

Buffy past Dawn to the young man behind her while demanding, "Who are you?"

Dawn harshly glared at Buffy putting her hands on her hips, "Where are your manners? This is Connor. He knew that Spike was a vampire luckily but he definitely would have known thanks to the little demonstration."

Dawn rolled her eyes almost glaring at Spike but Buffy jumped to Spike's rescue pointing a finger towards Dawn, "You weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow first off and second off, it's our house, he has a right to walk around vamped if he wants to."

Dawn glared at Buffy, "How dare you disappear from England saying you are going to help Faith, then not call me the entire week you were there, and then disappear to Vegas not telling me about Anya and Xander getting married. AND THEN to make things worse, you go off and have Spike appear and don't even bother to remember your little sister who cares about you and would want to know these kinds of things? How long has he been back? How long have you been hiding him? Are you never returning to England? You're in a house that Spike bought and you didn't even think to even invite me. Do you hate me?"

Spike walked around the two sisters closing the door trapping Connor in the house and motioned for him to follow Spike out the back door to sit on the porch, "Sometimes, you just need to get out while you're not part of the victim."

Connor looked nervous glancing back towards the fighting duo, "Shouldn't you be in there refereeing?"

Spike shook his head as he continued to lead Connor out of the room and into the kitchen, "The Summers' girls are mighty stubborn and violent and sometimes it's best to let them have it out. When I get involved, I end up all bloody."

Connor looked at Spike curiously and Spike could pick out his feelings like an opened book, "So you want to hear my story? I won't tell you Dawn's although I could but that's her place. I'll tell you a bit of Buffy's as it's intertwined into my life but I'll tell you mine. You smoke?"

Connor shook his head, "Aren't you related to Angel? You know Angel was my father right?"

Spike replied, "I need a smoke. I recognize you from a one-time visit to Wolfram and Hart back when broody-pants was alive. Yes I was connected or related to the big poof, Angel. I didn't realize he was your father really. It wasn't discussed but then again Angel and I didn't sit down and have tea and cakes too often. So if you're Angel's kid, how did you get hooked up with Dawn?"

Connor shrugged looking a bit awkward, "I found Willow's number on a phone in Angel's Investigations. You know the old hotel where they used to live before taking over that evil place. I called Willow who gave me Buffy's address in Italy. I showed up there since no one answering the phones and found Dawn. We talked for hours because we had a lot in common. She's a mystical key and I'm the result of two vampires. We were both misunderstood and had lost both parents. So we spent the last week talking nonstop. I really like her company, Spike."

Spike laughed out loud totally understanding, "Dawn has a way of making everyone around her fall in love with her and enjoy her company. You will treat her good, yeah?"

Connor nodded feeling a little more comfortable since it didn't appear the Spike was hating him or anything, "I really don't know much about the way life works but I'll do my best. So do I still get to hear your life story? Angel never talked much about his past. Since you are all domesticated I'm curious to see how that happened."

Spike grinned loving the idea of someone giving him their full undivided attention, "Well listen up. It's quite the tale and your daddy will be woven into it as well." Spike started his tale making sure to tell the best parts of Angel and not making him into the big poof that he really was.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Meanwhile Dawn and Buffy were still fighting. Dawn yelled at Buffy, "I'm in college now Buffy. I'm old enough to handle things for myself. I have a boyfriend named Connor who is able to handle my life and all the vampire stuff of this world that I have come to know about since pretty much I was created. All you have done in my life is try to shelter me. I accepted that and hate you for it but accepted it but what I can't accept is you blocking me out of your life. Do you know how I found out about Anya and Xander?"

Buffy shook her head no but didn't say a word, "Giles got them wedding presents so they stopped by the training center to find me with no present mind you and no idea that Anya was even alive! Do you know how embarrassing it is to have no idea someone is even back to life?"

Buffy started to apologize but Dawn cut her off, "Oh don't worry Buffy, it gets worse! Then they tell me about their wedding and proceed to tell me that their maid of honor was you, Buffy and the best man was none other than Spike. Spike! I must have looked pale because Xander said, 'Dawnie, you did know Spike was back right?' But I didn't know. Everyone else around me knew but I didn't know. Willow knew, Xander and Anya knew, even Oz knew and had seen you guys. When are you going to start treating me as your sister and not some key?"

Buffy sighed watching the tears pour down Dawn's face and she tried to hug her but Dawn backed away, "No don't touch me. You don't get the right to touch me if you can't even share any part of your life with me. I listened to you cry night after night and you refused to let me in. You don't let anyone in except apparently Spike. Do I have to be dead to be let in Buffy? Why can't you pretend I'm your sister for once and let me in damn it!"

She was mad now and the tears had stopped. She raised her hand and slapped Buffy on the face stating angrily, "If you can't treat me like a sister then I don't want to stay here. Connor and I will stay at a hotel and I'll see if I can calm down this week enough to see you again."

Buffy spoke up, "Dawn, wait I'm sorry. I really am. It's just so complicated and so busy and I spent over a day on a plane to go to Brazil and Xander's wedding took up a day and I was badly injured another while took up a day and it's just been one thing after another and I have barely got a chance to…"

She was standing in Dawn's way by now trying to reach out to pull her in for a hug and Dawn put her hands up to push her stomach away and suddenly Dawn was thrown into the air and thrown back 3 feet to hit a wall rather hard. Dawn blinked and yelled out loudly, "What did you do to me?"

Spike came running into the room after hearing the loud crash and saw Dawn against the wall rubbing her head and Buffy standing there in horror. Dawn screamed, "What did you DO TO ME?"

Buffy stood there shaking her head repeating over and over again, "I didn't touch you Dawn."

She looked down at her stomach and realizing in horror what had done it.

Spike looked at Buffy and Buffy nodded and Spike replied, "Why that's some bloody powerful mojo that the witches and Willow performed on you."

Dawn then noticed the ring on Buffy's finger and screamed, "Oh my God, you are engaged too?"

Buffy looked at Spike and started to cry knowing that she was about to lose her sister and all the things that had happened to her since she had left England suddenly came crashing down. Spike held Buffy tight and watched as Connor helped Dawn to stand and Spike said to Connor, "We will finish that story some other time this week. I think right now, Dawn and us need to have a little talk. You can sit in boy too if you want."

Connor nodded and Dawn and him took the loveseat while Dawn still rubbed her head and Spike lead Buffy to the sofa where she leaned against him wiping her eyes.


	37. Chapter 37: Family Bonding

x3tinkerbell07 surprised me with more chapters that were betaed last night! Yay!

* * *

Also my beta said I should put a little disclaimer up here about Connor. While he sort of is in character, I mellowed him out a bit and made him more into a normal teenager thinking that after living with a family and getting false memories about being normal, he might mellow down although still have the fighting power and strength in him, he might be able to play the part of a nervous teenager such as what we saw on Angel when dealing with the gang. So hopefully that doesn't bug you too much to have a more normalish Connor in the running.

* * *

Chapter 37: Family Bonding

* * *

"**Cherish your human connections – your relationships with friends and family."**

**~ Barbara Bush**

Spike looked at Dawn with his eyes full of concern, "Are you ok?"

Dawn nodded and sat numbly. She had the anger knocked out of her and now all that was left was curiosity and hurt. Spike decided to talk while Buffy tried to control herself and her sniffling, "Well bit, this is what happened. I died in the Hellmouth as you know. I could feel the fire burning me from within and I dusted actually but I came back in that fancy little trinket your sis gave me as a ghost at Wolfram and Hart. Being a ghost, I couldn't hold anything or be touched. I could walk through walls though, which was bloody cool but I couldn't leave the building. I tried to leave the building the first day I was brought back but it was like I was tied to the building so it was pointless. It took quite a while to be non-ghostly again. By that time, Angel had worked his little magic and convinced me you guys didn't need me anymore and you were better off with one less vampire following you around. So when I became real again, I drank myself into oblivion and didn't return. In time, Angel got this idea in his mind to go try and kill Wolfram and Hart. Personally I didn't care if I lived or died because well I had nothing left to live for. You see I didn't have Buffy or you so why should I care if I die or live. So I figured I'd go out with a bang again saving the world from the evil of Wolfram and Hart so again, I died. I was in a blank place. Probably where Buffy was where it was peaceful and it felt like I was there forever. But then, Buffy decided to let some vamp take a bite of her and suck her dry so she died but she was sent back stating she had some big beautiful destiny for her. I guess that was me because from what I gathered…"

Buffy decided to speak up cutting in not liking so much that Spike was going to attempt to explain something she experienced first hand, "Anya came to me that night in what I thought was a dream asking me if I could have one wish, what it would be. I wished for Spike because I loved him and never got the chance to make things right with us. I woke up and didn't even notice him at first. Needless to say, we got together, talked it out, had some tears, had some dates and here we are but we have some stuff to tell you. First off, remember when Giles took off to help? I was kidnapped and found out I was pregnant but a seer stole the baby. It was pretty bad. I felt so empty. Reminded me of when I was pulled out of Heaven but that's not the point."

Dawn cut her off, "You were pregnant and never even told me?"

Buffy didn't say much only not knowing really what to say. She wasn't into having another big round of angry shouting and knew the stress wasn't good on the baby, "I didn't know I was pregnant until the baby was taken from me. Imagine learning you were pregnant then 2 minutes later feeling so empty because it was taken from you. That's why I didn't call you because we were put into research and rescue mode. Good news though. First off Spike proposed and we are getting married and secondly guess what? I'm pregnant with a little girl."

Dawn forgot all her anger and stood up hugging Buffy tight exclaiming happily practically bouncing while still hugging Buffy, "I'm going to be an auntie. Oh my god, you have so got to let me help you pick out the clothes and set up the room and you guys haven't done that yet, right? Can I baby-sit? I can transfer here or something…"

Buffy cut her off this time putting her hands up in front of Dawn's face, "There's something else Dawn you should know. Um, God I don't know how to say this."

Spike pulled Buffy tighter to his side and took over a little nervous as to how Dawnie will take such powerful news and still not even knowing how he felt about it, "Little bit, it's like this, we are immortal. Which means we will be having tons of babies. We are supposed to create the next set of warriors. We will need your help to do it."

Connor looked at Dawn to see how she was taking the news and she said in a childish but giddy tone, "So you won't die and leave me alone again?"

Buffy and Spike looked at each other in surprise at how well that had gone compared to the other news they had given her today. Sometimes Dawn seemed so young but other times she seemed so grown up. Spike glanced towards Dawn, speaking in a gentle tone, "Yeah, that's right."

Dawn chirped right up taking the news great, "Excellent because I've been doing some research with my power with Connor here and I think I might be immortal too. There's a prophecy that talks about an immortal mystical key being planted on the world and being joined with an immortal warrior and fighting for the greater good. It also mentioned something about young warriors but I was interrupted by Willow and Oz so never got to finish it. I wanted to go over it with Giles when I get back to see what I can find out."

Buffy smiled but said nothing. Dawn had been aging and growing taller so she didn't think she was immortal but didn't want to burst her bubble leaving Giles to handle that part.

Dawn lifted up her hand to try to hide her yawn but knew it was pointless as she was simply exhausted. Learning so much in a matter of days had taken her energy from her, "I'm tired. Do you have rooms for Connor and I? We could sleep in the same room if you want and if it would be easier."

Spike looked horrified and demanded, "You have slept with Dawn?"

Connor gulped looking very nervous, "No sir. We have slept in the same bed but we have never err um. No I haven't."

Dawn shook her head, "You slept with Angel when you were 17 Buffy so you would have no right to say anything to me seeing how I'm 18 turning 19."

Buffy frowned feeling like a mother and finally understanding how Joyce had felt at that moment she had learned her only daughter had slept with Angel at age 17. She wasn't even sure what to say, "Be careful? What do sisters tell their little sisters?"

Spike stood up and roared. He wasn't about to be as gentle as Buffy was being on this topic. Dawn was just a baby and still shouldn't be allowed to do such things, "You tell them not on their life, I'll strangle the bloody wanker who dares to sleep with my little bit when I see him."

Buffy put her hand on his shoulder pulling him back down to the couch and motioned with her head to Connor who had looked a bit paler. Spike thought for a moment and said in a more gentler tone, "Well not that I'm okaying anything but Connor seems like a nice enough bloke. "

Connor looked a little easier and Buffy gestured up the stairs where the bedrooms were, "There's two rooms. You figure out your sleeping arrangements. I just don't want to hear any hanky panky going on."

Dawn shrugged and took Connor's hand dragging him upstairs, "I know a dampening spell so you wouldn't hear anything anyway."

Buffy looked horrified at Spike and whispered still feeling uneasy with the idea of Dawn growing up, "Was I ever that bad?"

Spike shrugged then gave a smirk to change the topic, "Would you kill me if I said yes?"

Buffy laughed and swatted at his chest, "What do you know about me at 19?"

Spike raised his hand to tick off things he knew about her, "You had slept with Angel, killed him, hid him from your friends, got involved with Parker, then Riley, while making eyes at me. You were wearing short skirts and low fitting tops. You were quite the sex bomb then."

Buffy blinked, "Sex bomb?"

Spike laughed and wagged his eyebrow at her, "You were! Had me drooling every night and turned me into a bloody ponce you did. Course Red's spell didn't help. I knew what you tasted like then and knew what your body felt like. God that haunted me."

Buffy blushed and didn't say a word so Spike grinned at her reddened cheeks, "I know it haunted you too."

Spike smirked as Buffy rested her head on his shoulders, "Let's head to bed. We got a week of Dawn and I need my rest for her mood swings that are giving me whiplash."

Spike nodded and let her lead the way.


	38. Chapter 38: Making Plans

* * *

Again betaed by x3tinkerbell07!

* * *

Chapter 38: Making Plans

* * *

"**Good plans shape good decisions. That's why good planning helps to make elusive dreams come true."**

**~ Unknown**

Spike sat in the bathroom with his arms full of Buffy. He was gently washing her back and Buffy turned to Spike whispering as her eyes shined with worry, "Am I a bad sister?"

Spike shrugged not sure how to answer her and figured the truth should be good enough, "I don't rightly know, sweetheart. I never had any brothers and sisters. I was an only child and you were too when you were growing up so I guess we both just do the best we can. We can only hope it's good enough."

Buffy whispered as she lifted her leg out of the water letting the sponge rub over it, "How long did you live with your mom?"

Spike licked his lips watching her wash her legs and then answered her, "Well times were different back then and my mum was alone. I still lived with her at 27 but like I said pet, I wasn't average and times were different in 1880 compared to 2003. I think you're doing okay though."

Buffy turned around in the bath and reached her hand down and gently rubbed over his erection and whispered, "Think she will hear us if we make love tonight?"

Spike grinned, "I'll just have to resist from making you scream."

Buffy laughed and she declared knowing it wasn't the truth, "I don't scream."

Spike chuckled and wiggled his erection from her hand and rubbed it against her entrance bumping her clit and she let out a low moan, "Wanna bet, love?"

Buffy shook her head realizing he was right, "Not tonight but I do need you so much."

Spike lifted her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist while hitting the tub release so all the water started going down the drain while Spike started smothering her with kisses. She moaned again and he carried her over to the bed grabbing two towels as he passed by the towel rack and lowered her onto the bed to quickly dry her off while placing kisses all over her body making her moan even more.

Then he proceeded to quickly dry himself off before lowering himself on her to give her a deep passionate kiss. She eagerly returned the kiss cupping his face as she felt the passion build up in her. She knew she would never experience this kind of passion with anyone else.

In her little experience, Spike was intense. He whispered softly between kisses while she paused for breath, "God you set me on fire Buffy. Every touch, every kiss, every taste, burns me and makes you more a part of me."

She moaned and raised her neck encouraging him to kiss her chest until he reached her breasts which he pushed together so he could taste and suck on both nipples together. She brought her hands down to run through his hair in an urgent fashion whispering, "Spike lower please. I need you so badly tonight."

Spike released her nipples placing gentle kisses on both of them before lowering his face to be even with her junction. She spread her legs eagerly and he licked her clit and entrance feeling just how wet she was. He smirked as he savored the taste, "All this bloody wetness for me, love?"

Buffy nodded in agreement while inside she was on fire and about to explode from want, "I'm ready just please I need you in me."

Spike took another lick enjoying her taste before she gently lifted his head to place a kiss on his lips while moving her entrance to be level with his erection. He groaned into her mouth as he brushed up against her warmth and she lifted her hips so he slid in.

Their lovemaking was frantic but so much different than their frantic lovemaking two years ago. It was fast, urgent but still soft and gentle at the same time. Spike spent time pumping hard into her while sucking on her breasts driving her insane. She wasn't idle either and was rubbing over his chest and sucking the nipples into her mouth every chance she got. She would also suck on his earlobes while he was occupied by her breasts. They were panting like crazy and she was so close. She moaned out, "Spike please."

Spike didn't even wait for her to continue and shoved his hand down to where they joined and began to rub frantically. He was tempted to bite her since he knew that would send her over the edge but she hadn't asked or offered. She moaned and withered while moving hers over and over again to join with his. She was wild with passion and he was so close. Then he felt her shift and turn her head to the side and looked with her eyes meeting his giving him permission. He immediately vamped out and sunk his fangs in causing her to scream into the pillow when her release slammed into her. Spike took two pulls of her blood and then gently extracted his fangs just as her inner muscles massaged and squeezed him driving him over the edge to meet her.

He groaned against her neck carefully licking the excess blood away to seal the wound as her muscles relaxed. She whimpered as he pulled out of her to roll over next to her. He pulled her close and she automatically rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist and he held her until their after shocks finished. She whispered softly to Spike, "Think she heard us?"

Spike shook his head knowing just how to calm Buffy's fears, "Even if she did, she knows that dampening spell so I'm sure she wouldn't have listened long."

Buffy giggled and then yawned snuggling up closer as Spike placed a kiss on her forehead, "Let's sleep, my love. We have a busy day ahead of us." Spike reached over to pull a black silk shirt over Buffy's head and then pulled black silk pants over his body.

Buffy smiled and whispered, "I love you."

Spike smiled in reply whispering, "I love you too Buffy" as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Dawn woke up chipper and filed into the room to find that at least they had covered up before sleep. They actually looked perfect together. Buffy was snuggled against Spike wearing what appeared to be a black silk shirt and Spike was holding her. They looked all glowy and happy.

Connor walked in after her and he whispered, "Do people normally look so happy?"

Dawn shrugged taking Connor back out to the hallway, "Buffy never was before Spike and honestly I don't remember my parents being that happy."

Connor responded, "I got placed with a family for a year. They seemed happy but they were distant from each other. They cared for their children and me but not really for each other much. Do you think when the baby comes, they will be like that with each other?"

Dawn frowned in concern even though a part of her was determined they would make it this time. She admitted knowing it to be the truth, "With Buffy and Spike, I doubt it. Spike has been in love with Buffy since I've known him. Angel, nothing personal, was never good for her. He pretty much reminded her of what she had to give up. Spike on the other hand, reminds her of what she can have. Think we will ever have that?"

Connor smiled at her, "I hope so only I'm not quite sure how to get to that point. I grew up in a hell dimension where all I learned was how to survive. I've never really seen true love in person."

Dawn smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips that blew his mind and she whispered, "Don't worry, Connor, I'll show you. I promise."

Connor smiled and she responded jumping up and down slightly on her feet, "I need to wake them up. I want to go baby shopping! Perhaps Spike can take you out somewhere if you don't want to come along. I'm not sure how big Spike will be on this whole baby decorating thing."

Dawn turned around and bounced into the room and proceeded to bounce on their king size bed. Luckily it was one that didn't really bounce people around and she felt the covers get pulled tighter to protect Buffy from being seen and shouted, "Bloody hell, little bit stop that! Can't you see your sis is sleeping? What the hell time is it?"

She laughed and replied pausing in her jumping, "8 am. And Connor and I are both awake and we want to go shopping at 9 and you guys aren't dressed and we are. Spike I'm still a little mad at you."

Spike sighed feeling very guilty for abandoning Buffy and Dawn like he did. He was only trying to do what was best for them but in doing so, he realized he was being as bad as the wanker who left Buffy to begin with, "I'm sorry bit. I really am. I just thought you two were better off without me."

Dawn whispered, "You really hurt her. Do you know when you disappeared to get your soul she cried then too?"

Spike shifted uncomfortably under Buffy not liking to remember that time. Dawn stated towards Spike in a serious tone, "I'm still upset you did that but she forgave you almost immediately. She took me to your place about 30 minutes after the deed happened. She apparently had forgiven you before I even learned about it."

Dawn shrugged her shoulders ignoring his discomfort determined to get her peace said before she dropped the subject, "I don't know if I could have forgiven you like that but it was probably complicated. Right now, I want us to be a family so I'm willing to try to forget it as long as you promise to always take good care of her and this baby. You can't leave her. Everyone leaves us and Buffy needs you. Always has just probably didn't realize it until recently."

Dawn paused and then jumped one more time shouting, "Can we go shopping now?"

Buffy opened her eyes having listened to the whole thing but had given no sign that she was awake and whispered eagerly, "Shopping?"

She looked up at Spike and snuggled down a little further into the blankets but noticed he had covered her completely with only her head peeking through. She smiled at the gesture and repeated to Dawn, "Shopping?"

Dawn shouted loudly, "You said that already and yes shopping. I want to help you with the baby room while I'm here. Connor and I talked, actually." She turned towards the doorway, "CONNOR COME HERE PLEASE!"

Connor hesitated at the door and Spike stated seeing the boy's nervousness at the situation, "Mate you can come here just no peeking under blankets and stuff until me and the lady here get dressed."

Buffy shrugged obviously not bothered as she explained, "I'm wearing a shirt and Spike is wearing pants. We are all covered."

Connor didn't say anything but came to stand next to Dawn and she continued, "Connor and I want to help with the baby room. Connor can move furniture and is great with his hands…err I should reword that."

Spike growled and Dawn held up her hands in a mock surrender, "I don't know about that! But anyway he can work with Spike on the heavy lifting to get the stuff in and out of the room and Buffy and I can paint and decorate! With that fancy force shield thing Buffy has going for her, she probably is pretty much invincible."

Then Dawn sat on the edge of the bed for a moment as she asked, "Buffy, can we invite Willow tomorrow? I want her to run some tests and I'd like you guys to be here for it. I want to know if I still have key abilities and I want someone around in case I can't control them and Connor wants to know exactly what he is other than super senses and super strength."

Buffy nodded in agreement nervous about the outcome but figuring it was better to know than to be ignorant and have it bite her in the ass later on, "Make a deal with you two. You get out of my room allowing Spike and I to dress, you can make a call to Willow while Spike fixes breakfast and then we can go shopping for baby things, Spike and Connor can move the furniture up to the attic to make room for the stuff we buy and then we can buy paint and stuff to paint and decorate the room. Tomorrow we will have the furniture delivered and we can have dinner and a movie with Willow and Oz unless Oz is busy. Then on Tuesday we can go to a musical if you would like. Wednesday we can unpack furniture and do anything else you'd like in the baby room, then we can go out to lunch and really talk and stay home for the night and bond. Thursday, we didn't decide but Friday we were planning to go to the club to see Oz's band play. How's that sound so far for plans?"

Dawn grinned with a huge nod of her head as she twisted her hands together in excitement at what was to come, "Sounds perfect."

Connor smiled too knowing that any time Dawn got to spend with her sister made her happy. Connor wanted to spend some time bonding with Spike. He wanted to learn the ropes of relationships, the do's and don'ts and he wanted to hear the rest of Spike's life tale. It was pretty amazing. So Connor took Dawn's arm guiding her from the room allowing the day to start once Buffy and Spike got dressed.


	39. Chapter 39: Bonding!

x3tinkerbell07 betaed this chapter of course!

* * *

Chapter 39: Bonding!

* * *

"**The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof."**

**~ Richard Bach**

Spike made breakfast for the girls and Connor spending a bit of time talking to the boy about how to treat Dawn. Connor seemed nice enough and very nervous. It appeared as expected; Dawn was the person in the relationship wearing the pants since she had more experience than he had. He had the one night stand with Cordelia but it had ended with her mostly not wanting anything more. It had hardly been a healthy relationship seeing how he was being used to make ends meet for Jasmine to appear in the world. He had one girlfriend once but it was very simple handholding and a kiss. He wanted to make sure he did well by Dawn so he listened to Spike when he told him, "You know what you are getting into with the Summers' girls? They are unique. Full of love, brilliant, interesting, fun and stubborn. You have to know when to sit quietly and when to ask. They are just like you and me in that they feel pain, happiness and hurt but they rarely show it. They put on a brave front. You have to learn to see past it."

Connor nodded listening carefully to the vamp's wisdom. Spike was busy with the waffles but kept talking, "What are your intentions with Dawn?"

Connor shrugged admitting, "I like her. She's nice and sweet and enjoys talking. She's real funny too. I've never met a girl so full of life before. She has something to say about everything. It's refreshing. Every other girl my age I've met wants something and talks just to get that something but not Dawn. She talks to entertain others. I enjoy her company."

Spike smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair understanding where he was coming from, "I know what you mean. She'll grow on you so if you aren't planning on something solid, run now. I like you and you're sort of family in a weird way. You're Angel's kid, therefore my nephew or no perhaps more like grandnephew? I don't know but anyway we are related in some weird vampire way and I want what is best for both you and my Dawn. Dawn's my little bit, Buffy's little sister and I think of her as my little sister. You won't hurt her, right? You understand that will go badly for you if you do?"

Spike waved the spatula around in the air as though it were a knife as he glanced at Connor to see his response. Connor looked nervous but managed to stutter out, "Don't plan to, sir."

Spike turned and slapped him on the back with a grin, "Then you have my blessing. Any time you need a guy talk, you don't hesitate to call. Just treat her right. That's all I'm asking."

Connor nodded and took the large plate of waffles that Spike had in his hand. Spike gestured to the refrigerator still using the spatula, "Bring that and syrup which is on the 3rd shelf. Actually just bring that. I'll heat the blood and syrup up together."

Connor took the plate out to the girls who had set the table already. Spike brought the last waffle out along with syrup, whipped cream, fresh strawberries and blood for him and some orange juice. Buffy smiled at Spike and they both shared the same thought, 'It was like having a real family.' Dawn made a face at Spike's blood covered waffles and Spike teased her about pouring some on her waffles unless she kept her looks to herself. Buffy and Dawn had fought over who uses the syrup first. Connor got some whipped cream placed on his nose for telling Dawn she should eat some waffles with her syrup while Buffy got fed strawberries by Spike.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy's order form for furniture was really long. She and Dawn had probably cleared out the entire baby store of their furniture, and accessories. She had bought white furniture to contrast the pink paint that Dawn had chosen. A crib, changing diaper, diaper genie, baby bath and a stroller were all bought. Buffy couldn't decide on a rocking chair and Dawn said that perhaps they would have a baby shower for things such as a rocking chair, and baby clothes to be bought. Dawn had also chosen a pink and white teddy bear wall border to be placed at the top of the wall. Glow in the dark paint had been bought along with star and planet stencils that Dawn was hoping to talk Spike or Connor into doing so that neither of them had to climb on a ladder to paint on the ceiling.

Buffy couldn't resist buying one crib mobile that was perfect. It had pink and white teddy bears and they both thought it was cute. It also matched the border perfectly.

Dawn had driven them home and the girls had come into the house so excited about what they had bought. The guys were not home yet but the furniture had already been taken out of the room so they could start to paint right away. There was a note that was placed on the ladder, "Buffy don't you dare touch this ladder. It's for Dawn to use only!" It was signed, "Love your big bad". Buffy laughed then noticed the PS on the back of the note that read, "If I catch you on that ladder I'll tan Dawn's hide for letting it happen and then find a way to punish you." Buffy shook her head showing Dawn the note that laughed and agreed, "See I told you, no ladders for you!"

Buffy put on the radio and they danced around the room painting the walls and each other pink having a grand old time.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Spike and Connor spent the morning moving furniture. When they were done Spike offered, "How would you like to come with me to get something for half pint's birthday next week?"

Connor agreed immediately thankful for the tip on Dawn's birthday, "I'd love to. Could you suggest something for me to buy her as well? I have some money since I've been working at a shop in L.A."

Spike had nodded and taken him first to a jewelry shop where he picked out a beautiful set of jade earrings and a necklace to match. Spike had also picked up the engraved digital photo album that Buffy had requested for Dawn. Connor found something perfect and on sale too! It was a silver heart locket that would allow him to take a picture of each of them to put inside. On the front he had Dawn engraved and on the back he had the date they met engraved. It was simple but elegant and only 30 dollars too. It was perfect.

The three purchases had come with a gravity pen stand as well. Connor had chuckled and said he would add that to Dawn's gift since she liked pens so much. Connor had it gift-wrapped and had a bounce in his step as they stopped by the flower shop for flowers for their girls. Daisies were brought for Dawn and red and pink roses were bought for Buffy. Both guys rushed home to give the flowers and knew their gifts for Dawn would have to wait until Thursday when they had decided to throw her an early birthday party. The guys stuffed the jewelry into the top cabinet of the kitchen knowing neither girl would look there and rushed upstairs to find the girls covered in pink paint but the bedroom looked great.

The two guys shook their hand handing them their flowers. Buffy gave Spike a kiss getting pink on his face and then she laughed teasingly him with a slight wiggle in her hips, "Oooh we need a bath together!"

Spike had shaken his head but followed Buffy leaving Connor and Dawn behind. Connor handed Dawn her flowers and she gave him a gentle kiss. She looked sheepishly at him as she whispered, "Thanks Connor."

Luckily Connor didn't get any paint on him so he went downstairs to watch television while the others cleaned up.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Willow and Oz came over for dinner and a movie. After the movie, Dawn asked Willow if she would mind performing two spells. Willow looked at Dawn curiously and Dawn brought downstairs a bag that had all the ingredients in them as well as two spell books. She showed Willow the first that would reveal magic within an individual and Willow shook her head offering some advice, "Dawnie, this isn't what you need. You need a knife, the portal spell in the back of this book and that is it to test your theory. Are you sure you want to know this though? You seem to be a happy adjusted normal girl and this could change your life."

Dawn thought about it and replied, "I need to know if I still have the ability to open portals or not. It's been eating at me."

Willow nodded and got up and went to get a kitchen knife and brought it back to Dawn then started the lesson, "Safest dimension I know of is a world with all clouds. What you have to do is close your eyes and focus on a world with no clouds, prick your finger, then repeat the spell in Latin and we will see if it works. If not I can do the reveal spell to double check but if you are still a key, this will tell you."

Dawn nodded and closed her eyes and pricked her finger, she felt odd as she chanted the spell and a gapping portal was opened in front of her. Willow chanted something and closed it and stood up looking surprised and slightly alarmed, "Um. Err right. I guess that answers your question."

Willow frowned big time in shock glancing towards the place that the portal had been to the grown up Dawn in front of her, "Um… I'm not even sure what to do with that information. The Coven needs to know and we will probably have to do a blood spell like we did on Spike and Buffy so that no one but you could use the blood but damn. How did you still get to be the key?"

Willow stood there looking perplexed. Buffy looked horrified and Spike was holding her tight to give her strength. Honestly, the entire gang including Giles had assumed that Dawn was normal. They never imagined she was still the key. Dawn didn't even look happy to learn that, "What does that mean for me? Am I still normal?"

Willow whispered, "You're still Dawn. You are part of Buffy still. Dawnie would you mind returning with me a day or so early from your break so I can take you to the Coven? I'd really like to know how to handle this information. I don't want anyone to ever be able to use you again. I seriously thought you were just normal."

Buffy finally spoke up in a quaky voice, "I think that's a good idea." Worry lines had appeared on her face as she glanced at Dawn nervously not able to comprehend that her little sister was still able to open portals including Hell.

Willow tried to put that out of her mind and looked in the bag, "What's the rest of this stuff."

Connor spoke up, "That's for me. Can you see what I am exactly?"

Willow shrugged not seeing the problem, "You're Angel's kid right?" Connor nodded and she grinned crackling her knuckles as she started to prepare the necessary spell, "That's easy enough."

She created a salt circle and told Connor to stand in the center. Connor did as he was asked and Willow had Dawn wave some herbs around and asked Oz to read the Latin like he did years ago to ensoul Angel. He shrugged and agreed still giving the same old compliant back then, "You know I don't speak Latin but ok…".

Within a few minutes of chanting, a white light glowed from Connor and Willow spoke softly even as power flowed through her, "You can step out of the circle."

Connor did as he was asked and Willow said a few words causing Connor to glow yellow. Dawn shielded her eyes and watched as Connor's face changed to that of a demon. Dawn was horrified and asked, "What does this mean?"

Willow responded as though nothing was the matter, "He's half demon, half human. It means he's strong, probably can see and hear things we humans can't. It also means he's immortal. He might age a bit more. I'm not sure how that works but I don't think he really should exist."

Connor shrugged and Willow said a few more things and Connor reverted back to his normal state. Connor asked a bit angry at being told he wasn't normal. He had hoped by being sent to that normal family, it might just straighten things up a bit. Sure he knew he wasn't really completely normal seeing how had serious strength he had been working on controlling but to be told he was half demon was a tiny bit of a shock for even him, "So that's it? I'm immortal like a demon and I am strong and enhanced senses but nothing else?"

Willow shook her head, "As far as I can tell, that's it. You're like a human with enhanced abilities. The immortality is a guess. I didn't cast one of those spells on you. Did you want me to?"

Connor hesitated and made a quick decision, "Actually no. I'd rather not know."

Willow nodded and respected his decision and turned to Dawn. Dawn bit her lower lip and looked at Connor, "I guess I'd rather not know too. Knowing I'm a damn key is enough."

Willow nodded and collected the items and put them back in the bag to take back with her. She didn't like to leave magical items in places. People tended to be tempted to use them. They watched one more movie and then split up for the night with Dawn's portal ability heavy on their hearts.


	40. Chapter 40: Surprise Party

Thanks to x3tinkerbell07 for betaing this for me!

* * *

Chapter 40: Surprise Party

* * *

"**Love withers with predictability; its very essence is surprise and amazement. To make love a prisoner of the mundane is to take its passion and lose it forever."**

**~ Leo F. Buscaglia**

The week flew by. They went to see _Rent_ on Broadway on Tuesday and everyone had a great time. Dawn bought the soundtrack and had been blaring it throughout the house.

On Wednesday, the baby furniture arrived and the day was spent arranging furniture, playing in the garden and having a water fight. Spike had made lasagna for dinner with Buffy's help and ice cream was for dessert while they watched a few movies.

Thursday came and the big day of the party had come. Giles had flown in as a surprise and brought an even bigger surprise. He had brought a new girlfriend with him. They had spent the day with Willow and Oz. Anya and Xander returned but spent the day back at the hotel they got married in doing who knows what. Spike had given money to Connor to take Dawn out to see a movie at the movie theater to give Buffy and him time to decorate for the party.

While Dawn was out with Connor, the gang came over and Anya blew up balloons while Xander climbed around putting them where she requested. Willow and Oz hung up streamers around the living room and dinning room area and Spike baked a birthday cake while Buffy attempted to decorate it. Giles wrapped the gifts that were not yet wrapped with Sarah and set up the table for eating. The two hours they were gone was definitely put to good use and the house looked splendid.

Connor had been told to page Spike using his new cell phone. When Spike had gotten him and Buffy a cell phone and removed Buffy from Faith's plan, he had added Dawn and Connor onto the plan as well. Spike heard the page and yelled to everyone, "Places! It's time."

Buffy laughed with a slight shake of her head, "The Pizza guy left just in time!"

Buffy and Spike hide behind the one couch along with Willow and Oz. Giles climbed behind the love seat with Anya and Xander and waited until they heard the door open. They waited a few more seconds more and then the lights were thrown on and everyone jumped out yelling "Surprise!"

Dawn laughed as she danced around the room happily admiring each and every decoration, "For me? But my birthday isn't until next Wednesday."

Spike grinned, "No one will be around next Wednesday so we decided to do it today!"

Dawn beamed a happy smile and gave hugs to everyone in the room including Spike and Buffy. She seemed so excited she even turned around and gave Connor a big hug. Dawn asked with a grin on her face, "Is that pizza I smell?"

She bounced into the kitchen to find five big pizzas on the counter. She grinned and grabbed a plate and filled it up with a piece of pepperoni, cheese, and a loaded, "Pizza is served guys!"

She went into the dining room and took a seat and started to dig in. The others quickly filled their plates and joined Dawn who was happily talking away to anyone who would listen.

Buffy smiled watching her sister so happy. She was thankful that they had gotten to this point in their lives. She glanced over at Connor who was busy watching Dawn with these amazing eyes that looked so hooked. She giggled knowing Dawn had found someone really dedicated to her. She nibbled on her pizza as she placed a hand on her stomach and felt Spike do the same. She gave a look towards Oz and Willow who were sitting side-by-side eating off each other's plates. She eyed Xander and Anya who were sharing stories about their honeymoon and how happy they were. She stole a look in Giles' direction who was holding hands with Sarah under the table and let out a gentle sigh. She lifted her eyes to admire Spike who was looking at her with the same eyes only more powerful with love. She smiled at him and made a decision. She knew he was meant for her and she wanted to give him something back for everything he had given to him.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Dawn loved her gifts. She put on Connor's necklace right away and smiled at the pictures inside of it. She loved the new books that Giles had given her and Sarah had given her some new bookmarks. Dawn always needed them so it was a great gift. Willow gave Dawn a magical trinket that would protect Dawn's blood. It was a temporary solution until she could talk to the Coven. Oz gave Dawn some CDs of his band as well as autographs and some candid photos that were one of a kind.

She was excited. Anya gave her little bells from every country they visited and Xander gave her a homemade wooden desk for her apartment. The desk she had now was broken and he had noticed that when they visited her. He had spent some time on their honeymoon working on it. Anya didn't mind so much because she had declared that watching Xander working on something that caused his muscles to move was a huge turn on and made for 'sex with many orgasms.'

The night was a total success. Dawn ate tons of cake and ice cream and bounced off the walls during the movies that had been chosen. She talked nonstop after the movies until she finally curled up next to Connor on the couch and fell asleep. Connor carried her up the stairs thankful for his extra strength and put her to bed. Buffy was so glad the party had made her so happy.

She grinned at Spike tossing her head her towards the back door, "Can we take a walk because I want to talk to you about something?"

Spike nodded and they walked hand-in-hand until they reached a cemetery. They each sat on a tombstone and Buffy kicked her feet wondering how to tell him what she had decided earlier in the night. Finally she looked up at him and asked hesitantly, "Have you ever mated with anyone?"

Spike was in shock and his head jerked up and he looked at her with one head cocked to the side as he demanded, "What the hell kind of bloody sick question is that Buffy? You don't just throw that kind of question out into the wind with no explanation. What do you mean have I ever mated with anyone? I'm here with you. Mating for a vampire is forever and there's no way to break it." He stood up and kicked the tombstone hard, "So to answer your bloody stupid question, No I have never mated with anyone."

Buffy was determined to get the answers she desired, "Have you ever thought about it?"

Spike frowned and glanced around dying to do some damage to something but the cemetery appeared to be deserted tonight so he sighed and threw a punch into the empty air, "Yeah, I've thought about. I thought about it really hard with Dru for 50 years. I even tried once and was flat out rejected. I'm glad now but then I wasn't. I got the shit beat out of me for it by Angel. I figured once Angel was out of the picture she would accept but she never did. So I stopped thinking about it. Have I ever thought about it besides with Dru? Yes. I've thought about it with you off and on but I respect you enough to never do anything like that with you without you asking."

He dropped down to his knees in front of her taking her hands to ensure she was listening to him, "It's forever. There is nothing powerful enough to destroy it other than death. Since we are immortal, that kind of puts a damper to my idea of, 'let's do it and you can always dust me if you decide you don't want me anymore' because we can't die." He sighed studying her face for her feelings.

She looked at Spike and spoke gently as her heart was full of emotion, "I think I want to be claimed by you."

Spike stood up brushing her off as he turned around to face the empty cemetery upset by how she wasn't taking this seriously, "This isn't a thinking thing. What part of 'it's forever' did you not understand? It's permanent. Nothing can break it. From what little I was able to learn from reading, if you even try to get in a relationship with someone else, it will rip your insides apart and probably kill you eventually. This isn't a game or a whim or a let's try it and see if it works. This is serious Buffy."

He dropped down on his knees again and looked up at her face, "Do you really want to look at my face everyday for the rest of your life and only make love to me forever. Do you really wish to spend the rest of your days until God knows when with me? I'm nothing special. I'll take care of you but I'm just a vampire. I'm not even human. Do you want to live the rest of your days out with a monster?"

Buffy punched him in the nose angry, "You are not a monster damn it. You are the one I love and I'll punch you again if you say you're a monster. I'm tired of watching you beat yourself up. If you want to be beat up, I'll beat you up. If Angel were still alive I'd say I'd send you to him because he seems to do a great job of beating you up. Spike you're a good man. Sure you're a vampire but as you said, 'I need a little demon in my man.' I think you were right about that and I know you're just what I want. I'm not sure how it works but I want it. I want to share every part of myself with you and you every part with me. Does it hurt? Is it just a normal bite? How come when you bit me we weren't claimed? Do humans notice it too or is it just demons and how can they tell?"


	41. Chapt 41: Questions that Need Answering

* * *

x3tinkerbell07 betaed this chapter for me! Last chapter for a bit until she reads more. Enjoy:)

* * *

Chapter 41: Questions That Need Answering

* * *

"**Quality questions create a quality life. Successful people ask better questions, and as a result, they get better answers."**

**~ Anthony Robbins**

"**If we would have new knowledge, we must get a whole world of new questions."**

**~ Susanne K. Langer**

Spike stood back up and paced as he answered her questions, "First question, how it works. That will probably answer a lot of your questions. It's done during sex first off. It has to be done with passion or it won't work. It has to be mutual which means you have to accept the claim or again it won't take. It should be reciprocated or it gets messy. It's a deep bite. It's a bite that never fades. Honestly I don't know much about it other than that it's a bite that tells any demon who gets close enough to the claimed party, that they belong to someone. Does that mean you won't be bitten? No. Does that mean you will be attacked less? Probably not. Will others know you belong to me? Yes. Normal bites are just bites. Mating bites are powerful and forever. Humans probably won't notice anything other than a bite on the side of your neck. Unless they are familiar with vampires they will probably just think you have either a birthmark or a scar. Either will probably work to explain it anyway. I think I got all your questions. Oh does it hurt? No probably not any more than my biting you when we have sex does. Now if you wanted to know things like effects, I'm not 100% sure. I know it's like radar and sensing. What it exactly senses I'm not sure. If it's more like a sire/child then where if I focus hard enough I can sense where Dru is and she could find me easy enough. Or it might be something more powerful that I can't even begin to imagine. So the effects, your guess is as good as mine."

Buffy nodded as she spoke just as determined as ever, "I still want to be claimed Spike. Will you claim me?"

Spike stopped pacing and looked into her eyes, "If when we make love next time, you still want to be claimed, then yes I will claim you but you must do it back. I don't want a slave or a puppet. I want an equal partner with still as much spunk and life as you. In case you wanted to know, I will never sire you. So never ever ask me to do that. I won't sire anyone. I never have, and never plan to. It's that simple."

Buffy nodded in agreement not wanting to be a vampire anyway, "This place is dead literally. Can we go home now?"

Spike nodded and together they walked hand-in-hand back home.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Spike quickly removed Buffy's bra and showered her chest and breasts with kisses and nips causing her to cry out in pleasure. They had barely made it in the door when Buffy had removed her shirt and threw it at Spike, "I want you."

Spike sucked her breasts into his mouth and quickly unbuckled her belt and let her skirt pool around her feet and lifted her up to remove it from her feet. She slipped off her shoes and used her fingers to wiggle out of her underwear. Spike growled seeing she was naked to his gaze and grabbed her clothes as she wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to carry her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

He closed the door and then unbuckled his pants as Buffy pushed them down to pool at his feet. He dropped her clothes and left behind his pants as Buffy pulled up his shirt to toss it on the floor as well. Spike grabbed a shirt and pants for them later and tossed them onto the nightstand next to the bed. He laid down on his back before he lifted Buffy up until her junction was level with his mouth and he sucked her clit into his mouth causing Buffy to gasp and reach for the headboard to hold on while Spike drove his tongue deep into her hole to touch every part of her. She moaned and wiggled in his arms as he moved his finger to pump inside of her while he drove her crazy nibbling on her clit. She was just about to orgasm when he bit into her thigh to send her over the edge. She had never been bitten there before and it was a new experience and so intimate it drove her into a hard orgasm causing her to almost yell out his name until he clamped his hand over her mouth to prevent her.

She shudder in his arms and whispered, "I love you Spike. Please I want to be completely yours. Make love to me and make me yours." Her eyes were wide and sure. The only emotion in them was love. There was no fear, no worry, and no nervousness; just pure passion and love.

Spike nodded and kissed her lowering her down until his erection was brushing against her clit. She moaned and whispered, "Now Spike, now."

He kissed her even harder as he drove himself fully into her causing them both to shudder in pleasure. He knew with all this pleasure and passion filling both of them up, neither of them was going to last long but he wanted to draw this out as long as possible. He slowed his pace down and Buffy tried to force him to pick up the pace but he kissed her on the lips saying, "Just enjoy it for a few minutes, love."

She relaxed at his words and their movements were gentler. They still moved in perfect sync and were still shuddering in pleasure but it was a different kind of pleasure. It was the pleasure of feeling complete. Buffy felt so full and whole that she had wondered how she had lived her life without him. Spike felt so warm and complete that he wondered how he got so lucky to have all his dreams come true.

Spike whispered against her lips feeling each movement drove him closer to her heart, "I love you Buffy. You sure you want to be mine?"

Buffy whispered, "I love you too, Spike and I'm already yours. Have been for a while, probably even before either of us realized it. You've been in my heart for so long and you've touched places no one else has ever touched. Please make it official."

Spike felt her words fill him up and he kissed her and began to pick up the pace to drive her as wild as she was driving him. He wanted to be in every cell of her body, in every thought and in every breath. He wanted to be her one and only and since he couldn't be that, he wanted to be her last. He wanted her to course through his veins and to be with him always. She met every pump with a pump of her own, every shudder of his was met by one of her own. Every gasp was from them both, every moan was from them both and every tear was shed by them both. She was so close and she felt him move his hand and rub her clit.

She shuddered and whispered, "Now Spike. Make me yours! Tell me what I have to do."

Spike whispered, "Just accept when the time comes."

He drove harder into her and she started to spasm and he bit into her jugular and pulled some blood into his mouth and stated in a passion filled voice, "Mine, Buffy Summers you are mine."

He heard Buffy whisper, "Spike, William Pratt, yes I am yours. Always have been yours."

Spike pulled a few more pulls of blood from her and then licked the wound closed and then drove into Buffy one last time, which sent him spiraling into orgasm as he roared whispered, "Buffy do the same to me. You have to do it back, love. Please."

Buffy wasted no time in licking the spot on his neck and then biting down hard. She felt his blood pull into her mouth and it tasted salty and tangy but not bad. She was surprised but only swallowed a tiny bit before whispered against his skin, "You Spike, William Pratt, are mine now and forever."

Spike answered immediately, "Oh yes Buffy. I'm always yours."

She licked the wound and made a slight face and Spike chuckled and gave her a kiss, which mixed their blood further into their mouth. Buffy moaned as emotions from both of them flowed through her, "God will it always be like this?"

Spike smirked but enjoyed the feeling as well, "Yeah I imagine it will, love. It's us after all. We went from hate to love. There's such a fine line between hate and love because they are strong emotions. Now that we are totally and completely in love, I imagine we will be aggressively in love. It should be a fun ride, love. Don't you agree?"

Buffy laughed thinking back on how passionate it was when they hated each other. Spike laughed as he saw the image too and Buffy asked, "What are you laughing about? I'll share if you will?"

Spike laughed as he admitted, "Um pet, thinking about me and that image already shared it. I saw the whole image in your point of view fill in my head."

Buffy looked curiously at him and he shook his head, "Nah doesn't work like that. Can't exactly read your thoughts per say well not clearly. At least I cant without knowing it. Here let me try on you."

Buffy closed her eyes and felt an image fill her head of Spike looking between her legs and she hit him, "Gross! Keep that image to yourself. I never want to see myself that up close and personal."

Spike chuckled, "I think it's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen personally. Sorry you don't agree."

Buffy turned red and smacked him on the chest and tried to think really hard. Spike goes, "Holy shit. Did you do that?"

Buffy nodded, "What happened?"

Spike responded as his voice broke, "I had this unbelievable feeling of love and devotion. God it was powerful. You really feel that much love?"

Buffy smiled gently tracing a finger on his chest, "Probably more but it takes a lot of concentration to send feelings over there. I imagine when you are intensely feeling them they are easier."

Buffy then let out a yawn and Spike kissed her gently, "We can play with this later. Right now we need sleep. Lift up your arms baby."

She lifted her arms and he pulled the silky shirt over her head and then wiggled his pants on. Buffy curled up next to him and hugged him tight, loving the way his arms felt around her. She felt an intense emotion of completeness and safely and smiled, "I think I'll sleep better feeling your emotions with mine."

Spike agreed with a slight nod in his head, "I had no idea you felt so safe in my arms, or that I could keep you warm and protected or that you felt so strongly for me."

Buffy smiled letting out another yawn, "The feeling is mutual. Let's sleep."

Spike glanced one more time at the almost sleeping Buffy as he closed his eyes letting the feelings from Buffy flow over him and listening to the quiet murmur of Buffy's slow beating heart compared to the fast beating heart of their baby.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Connor whispered to Dawn, "Your spell dampener must work great because we haven't heard your sister and her guy at all and I can tell by how they wake up, that they were busy the night before."

Dawn giggled, "Yeah I know. Thank Willow for teaching me that back when Spike used to stay over and when all those girls used to live with us. Some snored and I would do dampening spells to at least help with that. It wasn't perfect but it did help."

Connor smiled and Dawn leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss. Usually they were careful and stayed on their sides of the bed but tonight she wanted to experience something new from him. She was turning 19 soon. He was 20 and they were more than ready. She knew that sometimes it only takes a few minutes to know when a guy is perfect and other times a lifetime isn't enough. She didn't want to wait and be fools in love for years like Spike and Buffy. It seemed to work out okay in the end but damn all the horrors they went through to get there.

They went through abuse of each other, almost killing each other, to hatred of each other, to sneaking around, violent sex, almost rape, to finally settle into a relationship only to have each die. She whispered to Connor, "Connor, I don't want to be like Spike and Buffy and waste years being apart."

Connor looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Dawn blushed, "I don't mean sex yet or anything but can I touch you and you touch me? We sleep day after day together on the same bed listening to each other breathe but never touch. The most we have shared is a gentle kiss. Do you think that means there's no passion between us?"

Connor looked down at the blankets over him, "I do want you Dawn but we aren't ready for that."

Dawn scooted over to his side of the bed and whispered, "Will you at least touch me a little?"

Connor whispered, "Where?"

Dawn figured she would take the initiative seeing how in only two days Connor would be going back to L.A. He applied to go to school in England but he hadn't heard back yet and Dawn figured it would be too late to transfer seeing how it's mid-semester but perhaps for the fall. They had 3 months until the end of the school year and Connor had promised to come and spend the summer with her and try to get into a school near her by fall.

She looked into his eyes and saw nervousness so she lifted his arms and snuggled in between them so they were both lying on their sides. He immediately brought down his arm around her waist and pulled her close then pulls back, "Um, will it bother you if you feel me because if so this isn't a good idea."

Dawn shrugged and pulled him close and closed her eyes, "It's fine. Just get comfortable so we can sleep like this."

Connor smiled at her and without thinking placed a kiss into her hair. She smiled and whispered, "Thank you Connor."

He whispered a gentle, "Anytime Dawn. Let's sleep now."

Both of them closed their eyes and allowed the warmth of the partner lure them to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42: A Plea for Assistance

x3tinkerbell07 betaed this chapter for me!

* * *

Chapter 42: A Plea for Assistance

* * *

"**Take the first step, and your mind will mobilze, all its forces to your aid. But the first essential is that you begin. Once the battle is started, all that is within and without you will come to your assistance."**

**~ Robert Collier**

Buffy awoke to the sound of Spike talking on the phone with Willow. She couldn't make out her side of the conversation but she could hear his side and snuggled in closer enjoying the feeling of the vibrations of his voice against her chest. Spike smiled at her noticing she was awake and gently began to run his hand through her hair. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and settled down to wait for the phone call to be finished. She heard Spike, "Is that right? Well I don't know what it is. As far as I know everyone I ever knew in L.A. died. Hmm. Could be a guess. Gunn definitely died before I even did. Angel was eaten by a dragon but inter-dimension travel wouldn't be up his alley…. Yeah sorry Red but the ex-watcher was definitely dead before we even began the main fight. There is one who is capable of that, Illyria. She is some Old One God thing. Yeah she's powerful but probably harmless by now. I can look into it. Buffy and I will go where the err..."

Spike watched as their bedroom began to get foggy. Buffy whispered, "Spike what's happening?"

Spike put down the phone and demanded loudly, "Bloody Hell! Show yourself!"

Illyria boomed back, "I need your help."

Spike looked as though he'd seen a ghost when he whispered, "Blue?"

Illyria stepped forward out of the fog as the fog poured out into the hallway under the door, "I'm being hunted, watched, whatever you mortals call it. I don't know exactly by what but I don't like it. It's demoralizing. Everyone else I've ever known is dead. I've been hiding but it's not enough. I've tried to follow you. You're fast for a pathetic half-breed. I tried L.A. but you were supposedly dust. I traced you to Ohio but when I arrived you were already gone. I tried a big place with lots of rooms near here but you were already gone again. Then I tried Brazil..I think that's what it was called but again I had just missed you. But you are here now."

Buffy looked at Spike and asked unsure of what to make of the blue creature, "Who is this?"

Illyria responded almost glaring at Buffy, "I am a God's God. My name is Illyria and you people should all shake with fear but instead you question me, yell at me and do not respect me. I'm being hunted like a common animal. I do not understand why."

Spike frowned as he cocked his head to the side peering at Illyria, "Um Blue, not that I'm totally complaining but how are you able to transport yourself around like you have been. Red said you were traveling to other worlds again. Didn't we take that power away from you?"

Illyria shrugged and turned looking around the room, "Such quaint living quarters. I had thought Wolfram and Hart was quaint but this is worse. How can you live in such a pathetic excuse of a house?"

Spike looked at her. Illyria turned towards Spike and noticed Buffy for the first time, "You are in love with a plain human. How can a vampire be in love with something so pathetic as a human? Shouldn't you be in love with someone like me?"

Buffy jumped out of Spike's arms and stood up on the bed. She then jumped down on the bed and tried to throw a punch at Illyria who merely ducked. Buffy threw a few more punches towards Illyria and she dodged them all. Illyria raised her hand to strike Buffy but Spike roared and jumped in the middle of the two tossing out an order towards Illyria even as his eyes flickered to gold, "Back off, Illyria. You don't mess with my mate."

Illyria cocked her head to the side to study Buffy and Spike, "Mate. Is that like what Fred was to Wesley?"

Spike shrugged pulling Buffy back from Illyria not liking how close they were knowing her power, "Sort of I guess. Buffy's mine. I protect her with my life or unlife as you have it. Either way, you don't bloody touch her especially if you want to stop being hunted."

He turned towards Buffy and spoke softly squeezing her arms gently, "Go call Willow and tell her we need back up. This is bigger than any of us. It might even be bloody bigger than her witch's circle. Best call Giles too. We might need his research help."

Buffy took one last look at Illyria and then back to Spike still not knowing what to make of this. She wanted to demand answers, ask thousands of questions such as why Illyria was so stuck on following Illyria and how he even knew her. But instead she let out a deep breath calming her nerves, and walked back quietly to the bed where the phone was. Connor and Dawn chose that moment to enter the room and Illyria spoke loudly towards Connor, "We have met. You are Connor. You are a half-breed as well. You knew Fred."

Connor nodded and responded, "You're that God thing."

Illyria shook her head looking clearly annoyed, "I am a God. You should worship and bow down to me. You offer me no respect, you are not worth my time."

Dawn stepped forward bravely, "My name is Dawn. What is your name?"

Illyria studied her for a moment and answered a little more softly than before, "Illyria. I've come to get help. I'm being hunted. You glow green. You aren't human. You can travel the worlds like me." She cocked her head to the other side studying Dawn then nodded with some sort of understanding, "You were once hunted too. You would be very valuable to God's in other worlds."

Dawn backed away closer to Connor who immediately put his hand on her arm as though to protect her. Despite Connor's fascination with Illyria, he would die protecting Dawn from her. Dawn studied Illyria even as she replied softly, "I'm happy in this world."

Illyria spoke harshly waving her hands through the air as though annoyed, "How can you be? The walls here are so close and the humans are pathetic. They fight each other for no other purpose than to live and die. Your whole race makes no sense. You feel things that aren't normal and can't be understood. You are controlled by your emotions therefore making you weak. You smell of humanity yet you aren't."

Illyria turned around to look out the window speaking towards it ignoring the others, "This whole world is confusing. I still do not understand it."

Spike held up his hand stopping the interaction, "Well hold up and I'll see if I can find help. Half pint and you, Connor."

He paused mumbling to himself, "I'll have to come up with something better to call you. I don't imagine you like boy too much."

Then he said louder, "Take Illyria downstairs and show her the television or something. I have a play station. She did like that before."

Dawn nodded and spoke towards Illyria being careful not to touch her, "Follow me?"

Illyria listened but asked, "Why do you bother listening to the vampire? He isn't the boss of you or the boss of anyone. Why don't you people have a real boss all the time? At least in the other place we were at, there was a boss who people attempted to listen to. Here it's without ranks."

Her voice trailed off as Spike turned to listen to Buffy's conversation. She was on the phone with Giles and she was talking Giles into taking a normal plane without the rush. He didn't appear to be listening though. Buffy finally sighed, "Do what you think is best. I'm thinking we are in deep trouble."

She then hung up turning towards Spike to explain her results, "Willow and Oz are on their way over but Oz will have to leave by 3 today. He has a gig tonight. Giles is taking a plane in about 10 minutes because he insists on being here by tomorrow morning. Anya and Xander are on their way here. They were heading back to house hunt today. Is there any way we can set up the attic to at least be a room? Giles will need a place to stay and does that blue girl even sleep?"

Spike shook his head, "Illyria doesn't sleep. She doesn't eat, doesn't sleep but can pack a great punch."

Buffy asked a little nervous, "Is she dangerous?" Buffy was still remembering Glory being a God and how horrible that was to defeat her. She had died as a result and didn't want to deal with death again. She shuddered a little and Spike wrapped his arms around her in response trying to calm her.

Spike shrugged, "Saw me as a bleeding pet. Seems to like Dawn because she's special like her. Doesn't seem to care much for you or Connor but I think she's pretty harmless. I'm just not sure whatever is hunting her is so harmless. To spook Blue it has to be pretty bad."


	43. Chapter 43: Instability

x3tinkerbell07 so nicely betaed this chapter for me!

* * *

Chapter 43: Instability

* * *

"**Actual happiness always looks pretty squalid in comparison with the over-compensations for misery. And of course, stability isn't nearly so spectacular as instability. And being contented has none of the glamour of a good fight against misfortune, none of the picturesqueness of a struggle with temptation or a fatal overthrow by passion or doubt. Happiness is never grand."**

**~ Aldous Huxley**

Thirty minutes later, Illyria, Connor and Dawn were still playing a video game while Spike, Buffy, Willow, Oz, Anya and Xander all sat around the table. Willow was giving an update to what the Coven had detected, "They were able to detect two fractions in time occurring within a day of each other. The first one detected was in L.A. but that was shortly after Angel's fight. They figured it was something Wolfram and Hart did. It was a surge of energy, which we are now guessing, is how Illyria managed to get the power to travel between dimensions. There was a surge again three days after the fight, then a fraction in time shortly following that. Then a day later, a fraction occurred again but left shortly after. The next fraction occurred in New York but it only lasted a brief second. It appeared the portal opened and then closed within seconds so nothing was thought of it. Then three days later one occurred in Ohio but after hearing your story about Spike's existence, they figured it was the way the wish was answered. It was closed fairly quickly and another followed after another day had passed. The next occurred here in Las Vegas, which lasted a little longer and again was followed. Another occurred in Brazil and then this morning. This morning's has about 18 hours until a second one is due. With any luck we will know what we are dealing with before the fraction due occurs tomorrow."

Xander continued to munch on his donut as he asked, "So a fraction means a portal?"

Willow nodded, "It means a point where time stands still and a portal is opened to allow world traveling. It's how Dawn would work. She could open a portal but unlike Dawn's time traveling, time would stop for whoever is doing it. Basically, it's a really powerful person making the time traveling occur. Illyria explains one but the second isn't explained."

Spike frowned, "I don't think I like something that is as bloody powerful as Illyria wandering around this world. Why would they be after her anyway? The world she is from was destroyed. She is alone. I'm not really liking this whole thing."

Buffy didn't like the sound of it either but instead of agreeing with Spike, she focused on the problem at hand, "So we have 18 hours to what? Figure out how to stop some time traveling God who is after Illyria? I'd like to know what the hell she's doing on Earth anyway and more importantly what are we supposed to do with her once we fix her hunted issues?"

Spike shrugged, "She likes violence. She could be a great asset here since this bleeding place is crawling with demons and vampires. But first we need to solve her problem."

Willow turned towards Buffy to address her concerns, "Um Buffy, if I can get the Coven to perform a protection spell on Dawn, can she and Illyria bring us to the last place she was out? I mean that's probably where the hunters are. They seem to be tracking her. Perhaps if we do some research… like out in the place they are, we can figure out a way to stop it."

Buffy frowned looking at Spike not liking putting Dawn in danger. She was supposed to protect Dawn not just use her abilities. She died to stop Dawn's abilities once, she didn't fancy doing that again. She sighed looking really upset by the idea and Spike sensed her fear, and worry and yelled, "Illyria!"

Illyria boomed, "How dare you yell my name like I'm some sort of person you can order around. Vampire, if you want me, come get me."

Spike muttered standing up flinging the chair back and then shouted, "Bloody Hell woman, this is my damn house and if I yell you will answer." But as he talked, he walked in her direction knowing she wouldn't answer. When he reached her, he found her sitting and playing the Play Station still. He chuckled shaking his head at the sight before him, "You're becoming more human everyday."

Illyria looked mildly insulted but instead merely replied, "What do you want, vampire?"

Spike still chuckled even as he responded to Illyria, "Little Shiva, your presence is requested in the dining room. We want to know more about who is following you and we want to know where you last were."

Illyria got up and looked one last time at the game and went into the dining room. She refused to sit and stood towering above everyone. Willow explained, "We need to know what was the last dimension you were in, Illyria."

Illyria shrugged a little clearly annoyed by having to leave her game, "Skiila Dimension."

Willow looked surprised as she wondered out loud "What's there? Is it safe?"

Illyria replied with little to no feeling, "The dimension is boring. It is made up of mostly plant life. They don't say anything interesting. I can't stay in any dimension longer than 15 hours and my time here is coming to an end. If I stay too long, I am followed."

Willow quietly spoke towards Illyria hoping to find a solution before her time was up and she had to leave, "Will it hurt humans where you were?"

Illyria 's voice again showed no emotion as she replied , "It would hurt you yes. The mystical girl in the other room, would be fine. Probably the half-breeds as well as this strange girl you call the slayer. The rest of you aren't worthy."

Spike frowned not liking the sound of this place, "What do we hope to do once we get in there?"

Willow frowned not wanting to be left behind, "If I accept a different form, will I survive in that dimension?"

Illyria turned way from Willow dismissing her but did answer her nonetheless, "That is beyond my knowledge."

Willow explained her logic hoping to get another answer from Illyria. She knew Illyria could probably answer if she wanted to. She claimed to be a God and Gods should know that kind of information, "I wish to trap the thing following Illyria in that dimension but I have to be in the same dimension as the hunter. Illyria, do you know anything about the hunter?"

Illyria still kept her eyes away from Willow and her voice steady, "They are inferior to me but not human."

Willow went to stand in front of Buffy when the Coven appeared in the dining room. Haven who helped with Buffy and Spike's baby stood in front of Buffy, "Buffy you really need to let Willow do this. We have been watching the portals that appear and disappear. The second portal that has been reappearing following this God is not being closed properly. It's creating an instable environment and will eventually make a large enough portal that can never be closed. Willow can open portals but they aren't concrete. Dawn being the Key can open stable portals to any dimension she chooses. She can also close them properly. We need to get this hunter trapped so he doesn't open another portal that will allow the dimensions to mesh. It could end the world."

Spike roared, "Great an apocalypse. Haven't we had enough already??"

The Coven looked at Spike as though to shut him up and Buffy moved next to him and he instantly put his arm around her, which calmed him down. Buffy took a deep breath knowing what she had to ask of her sister, "Connor, Dawn can you come in here?"


	44. Chapter 44: InterDimension Travel

Thanks to x3tinkerbell07 who betaed this chapter for me

* * *

Chapter 44: Inter-Dimension Travel

* * *

"**If you want to succeed, you should strike out on new paths, rather than travel the worn paths of accepted success."**

**~ John D. Rockefeller**

Dawn and Connor entered the room together. They were holding hands, which made Buffy smile for a second but then she snapped out of it remembering what she was about to ask Dawn to do. Illyria looked at Buffy and stated much to Buffy's annoyance, "You are afraid and nervous. Why do humans have such silly emotions? This whole world is about feelings. You let them control your actions so much it cripples you and weakens you."

Spike turned to Illyria, demanding, "Can it for a minute Blue God. Buffy needs the floor to talk to the half pint."

Dawn turned towards Buffy and Buffy spoke, "Dawnie, I'm really sorry but we need your help. Illyria is in trouble and it's going to end the world if we don't help her. We need you and Illyria to get together and open the portal to the last dimension she was in so that Willow, me, you, Spike, Connor if he wants, and Illyria can go there and cast a spell closing the last portal completely and trap them forever in there. If they continue to open more portals it will suck us into the other dimension."

Spike spoke up, "It's supposedly filled with plants."

Illyria muttered, "Inferiors. It's a plant dimension and shouldn't harm special creatures such as us. I'd like to do some violence soon. I feel trapped in this house."

Spike knew to appease Illyria and humor her would be in his best interest. She would go off on her own if no one catered to her needs, "If you can be patient Blue then we will get you out of here and then you can do all the bloody violence by night to help Buffy and I that you would like against demons and vampires."

Illyria stayed quiet and Dawn looked at Buffy, "I'll help. Where do I have to focus on?"

Haven spoke up, "First Dawn we need you to enter a circle. We need to cast a spell on you that protects your blood. That way if you get injured, your blood will just hit the ground and not be useable by anyone other than you. Is that acceptable?"

Dawn nodded and accepted Haven's hand. Haven turned to Willow and requested, "Come with us. We will return in a few minutes."

With a large flash of light, Dawn and the Coven along with Willow disappeared. Buffy sighed, "I guess I have to let Dawn do this. I'm scared and worried. Say something happens to her. It's my job to protect her. Are you sure there is nothing in this world to harm us?"

Anya spoke up, "I've been to Skiila. It is full of plants. I've only passed through though but it's beautiful. I'm not sure Willow will be accepted. She's not immortal like you four."

Buffy blinked, "Four? Only Spike and I are immortal."

Anya shook her head, "I really think Connor and Dawn are as well but I guess I could be mistaken."

Illyria stayed quiet and went to stand behind Xander. Xander stared at her obviously feeling uncomfortable with her being so close to him. Buffy continued to talk ignoring Illyria's fascination with Xander, "I guess we have to do this. Illyria when Dawn gets back I need you to tell her what she needs to concentrate on to get us there safely. We need to know what kind of supplies Willow will need and I don't know what weapons we will need."

Illyria broke Buffy's concentration as she stated, "This boy is nervous. He does not wish to go."

Xander shrugged as he spoke up loudly trying to defend his feelings, "Can you blame me? I'm not superpowery and I do not wish to be trapped in another dimension. Sorry guys."

Buffy nodded full of understanding, "We are fine with Spike and I to protect Dawn and Connor. Illyria, Spike said she was strong and fast so I'm sure she can handle herself. Willow hopefully can handle herself as well. We should be fine. This hopefully isn't as hard as it sounds."

Xander nodded and Anya sat on his lap actually thankful as well with not having to go. Spike sat down with Buffy and held her close trying to calm her fears that were pouring off her. Spike sent images of them at the dinner table, laughing and having fun as a way to make Buffy relax knowing they will be safe soon. Buffy just snuggled up to Spike preparing to make the best of this.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Thirty means later, Oz had gone to practice leaving behind the rest of the gang. Spike and Connor were carrying a sword. Buffy was carrying an axe. Dawn was wielding a dagger and Illyria and Willow were weaponless but Willow was bringing a chest of spell materials as well as spell books. Illyria had told Dawn about the plant life there and Dawn was preparing to open the portal.

Everyone in the room was nervous and it was making Illyria pace. She didn't like spending so much time with people whose emotions were driving her crazy but she needed their help and chose to keep quiet after repeating that everyone was nervous twice.

Dawn took a deep breath and pricked her finger and chanted watching as the portal opened. Dawn stepped back and Illyria nodded signaling that this was indeed the right location so they all stepped inside. Dawn dropped another drop of blood closing the portal and Illyria stared at Dawn and stated again hoping to change the key's mind, "You are a God stuck in a human shell as well. You don't mind it as I do. You almost seem happy to be human and with mere mortals. You don't belong with them."

Dawn shrugged not bothered by Illyria as much as the others were, "I am happy and you could be too if you only tried."

Illyria didn't look convinced as she pointed towards the right, "This way."

Spike looked around and was amazed at the beauty of this place. There were plants of every kind, color and size. He found it strange that a dimension could exist without any animals or humans in it. He repeated to Illyria, "There is nothing other than plans here correct?"

Illyria nodded looking annoyed that he would ask her again. She continued to walk fairly fast and the others had to really walk fast and sometimes jog to keep up. Buffy kept feeling as though someone was watching her but figured she was just being paranoid. She wasn't big on this idea of being in another dimension. Spike took her hand to calm her feeling her nerves going crazy. He whispered, "When we finish this, I'm going to take you home and we can beat up a ton of vampires and then make love until the following morning and then sleep the day away."

Buffy smiled at him and gave him a kiss. Illyria turned around glaring at the duo, "Must you two be so filled with love in the time of war?"

Buffy laughed obviously very amused by Illyria's reaction, "This isn't war. There is nothing around us. We are in a peaceful dimension with only the hunters as enemies, which Willow should be able to take care. This is nothing."

Illyria did not look so convinced, "Stay behind me and don't touch anything."

Connor saw a beautiful white flower and picked it and handed it a Dawn. Just then a branch fell from the sky and almost hit Connor who quickly jumped out of the way in shock.

Illyria turned around and stated loudly and angrily, "You woke it."

Buffy glanced up at the sky as she asked to whoever would answer, "What was that?"

Illyria repeated herself, "You woke the plants. They are not happy. We should run."

Just then branches and limbs were being thrown at them from all directions and everyone in the group started to run. Willow started casting protection shields but they only would last until something actually hit them and it was draining her energy so she gave up and just ran faster. Illyria ran into the cave and everyone followed. Illyria glared at Connor and stated loudly, "You fool! You just made us enemies. Now we will have to avoid the white plants to be safe."

Spike pondered that for a moment before asking, "Can they talk to each other?"

Illyria spoke in her monotone voice again looking at Spike as though he were an ant and very stupid, "Of course they can but the only ones who will listen are the white ones. We need to go this way."


	45. Chapter 45: Importance of Having the Key

x3tinkerbell07 took the time to beta this chapter for me! Yay

* * *

Chapter 45: Giant Power

* * *

"**This life is yours. Take the power to choose what you want to do and do it well. take the power to love what you want in life and love it honestly. Take the power to walk in the forest and be a part of nature. Take the power to control your own life. No one else can do it for you. Take the power to make your life happy."**

**~ Susan Polis Schutz**

Buffy woke up in Spike's arms and snuggled closer before noticing she was not on their soft bed. She woke up and stood up fast trying to remember what was going on. She looked around and suddenly reality crashed down on her. She was in the dimension of giants and her sister and Connor were with her and Spike as well as Willow and Illyria and they were stuck here until those hunter loons either are stuck or follow. This sucked.

Spike stood up to comfort her and she leaned against him until her stomach growled. She turned looking for Illyria but Illyria was nowhere to be found. Spike needed blood but he would never agree to it unless he was in the middle of passionate sex. She frowned and he sensed her nerves saying, "I'm fine. I can go forever without food. It's just not as comfy as with food."

She frowned even more saying, "I want you comfy. Think the giants will notice us if we um, you know, outside of this place."

Spike laughed and said, "You want to feed me that much?"

Buffy nodded saying, "I got all this blood flowing through my system and it's made for you."

Spike suddenly wiped around to face Illyria who said, "You two need to stop with the feelings of love. It's making me feel human."

Spike chuckled and said, "Poor little blue smurf, you don't like feeling human?"

Illyria glared at him and pounced him knocking him across the room. Buffy stood up and Spike yelled, "No don't do it, Buffy. It's not worth it. I'm fine."

She turned around and saw some blood collecting in Spike's mouth she frowned and said, "Now you are losing even more blood."

She turned to Illyria and said, "Will Giants notice us?"

Illyria said, "Probably not, we are under their radar. We are too small to be bothered with."

Buffy grabbed Spike's hand and pulled him up back up the stairs saying, "Illyria, tell the others not to follow. We need some personal time."

Illyria said, "Come back with less loving feeling."

Spike laughed and said, "Buffy we don't have to have sex you know. As long as I make you feel good, it won't hurt you. I'd rather not have sex when everyone else is around. I'd rather wait until we are in our bed. I got an idea. Want to try something?"

Buffy grinned and said, "Sure."

Spike laid his duster on the ground and said, "Here lay down next to me then close your eyes and focus on me so my images come through. It will be like phone sex only dream sex."

Buffy laughed not totally understanding what he was talking about until she moaned as she felt as well as saw the image of him stalking over her body and kissing her. It felt so real her lips tingled with the feeling and she sent back images of her kissing him back and she felt him shudder with pleasure. Then she felt him kissing down her cheeks and then sucking on her earlobe and she sent back an image of her grabbing his head and running his fingers through his hair before lifting the shirt off his body. To the rest of the world, they were merely lying side by side fully dressed with their eyes closed but in their minds, they were engaged in sex.

Spike felt Buffy's fingers move down his chest and toy with his nipples and he groaned. Buffy giggled at the sound and then felt her shirt being opened and his lips kissing her breasts, driving her crazy. She felt him continuing to tease her nipples with his mouth as he unbuckled her pants and pushed them down her legs. She could feel the air on her legs even though her pants were still on. She imagined her legs were spread and Spike wasted no time in sending images of him licking and sucking on her clit driving her wild. She sent images of her running her fingers through his hair and he groaned actually able to taste her on his lips. It was although he really tasted her but he was only lying on his back. She moaned and withered under his touch and he felt her fingers undoing his pants and pulled them down his legs.

He could almost feel her rubbing his erection and he heard her say, 'I want you in me. Please!'

Spike wasn't going to fight feeling so hot so he sent back an image of himself right at her entrance and she moaned and wrapped her legs around him. Spike could feel the tightness of her entrance and he plunged deep into her sending her into a wild orgasm. Buffy could feel her muscles tighten and was amazed at how real everything felt. Her breath was quick and deep and she could feel his groan vibrate against her body as he wasted no time in quickly pump in and out of her. She wondered for a brief second how they would make this into reality enough to have the bite be less painful but she couldn't be bothered to thin about such things and was instead withering under his pumping. She felt him switch angles and with this new angle he was rubbing against her clit every pump and it was driving her wild.

She was so close to coming again and she latched onto his neck and sucked on his claim mark which made him shudder inside of her and caused her to orgasm and in her mind she screamed out his name and he snapped out of the images and quickly licked her neck once to bit down feeling his fangs slip gently into her claim mark. He took a few pulls from her and noticed she was still orgasming so he took a few more pulls from her trying to take enough to fill his stomach knowing she could eat the fruit Illyria had collected for them again this morning. He felt her orgasm stop and took one more pull for good luck and slipped his fangs from her neck and sealed the wound.

Buffy had her eyes open now and said, "Now that was amazing. It felt so real and I feel so relaxed and tired as though it really happened."

Spike smiled and said, "I love you Buffy. Thank you for trusting me so much. I honestly never imagined I would ever have this with you. When I was helping Angel, I figured I would go out with a bang again fighting against evil. I never imagined I'd be with you, in love, with you loving me back. Plus you are carrying my baby and we have a house and are a family. I don't think my life could be any better than this."

Just then he felt the earth shake again and saw a portal open with the three hunters stepping out of it. He quickly picked up Buffy and rushed back into the tree to run down the stairs saying, "We have company."

He put Buffy down on her shaky feet but he gave up and picked her back up until she could move again without making what they were doing obvious. Illyria looked at them oddly but said nothing and Willow said, "The hunters?"

Buffy and Spike both nodded and Dawn said, "We have to act fast. I think these giants will be just what we need. Illyria, can they die?"

Illyria said, "They aren't Gods. They like to pretend to be Gods. They are mortal unlike all of us but the Witch."

Everyone looked at her oddly because everyone kept saying Connor and Dawn were immortal but now wasn't the time to question that. Buffy smiled and Dawn and said, "Let's go see if we can make those giants notice our hunter friends and see if we cant get them squished. Willow, do you think you can perform a spell to get the attention of giants but have them not notice us?"

Willow thought for a moment and said, "I know just the spell. Let's go!"

The gang all rushed up the stairs including Buffy who could now move with the rush of adrenaline she had in her system.

The three hunters stood in front of the six others and said, "Your feable attempts failed. We will know take your God and go. Give it up, you humans are no match for us."

Willow grinned and said, "That's where you are wrong."

Spike kicked the first hunter back as Buffy did the same with the second. Illyria fought with the third until all three were knocked to the ground. Willow chanted loudly and a flash of light like a firework was sent up into the sky and Willow yelled run quickly to the tree. The six ran to the tree as the three hunters struggled to get up just in time for the giant who saw the fireworks to step on them squishing them into the ground.

The giant looked around for a moment confused as to where the firework went and Willow chanted again and sent one off in the distance and the giant ran off in search of it.

All 6 stared at the three blobs in front of them and Illyria said, "I can handle this." She raised her hands and the blobs disappeared.

Buffy looked at her saying, "Where did you put those?"

Illyria said, "Dust to dust. They were dead mostly. Now they are totally dead and decayed. I am safe. Thank you."

Spike looked at her saying, "Where will you go?"

Illyria said, "I have no where to go. I am not hunted and I am alone."

Spike said, "Come back with us. You can stay in Vegas and help us fight for the greater good. You enjoyed our war in L.A. right? You can fight like that here in Vegas. If that's okay with Buffy?"

Buffy nodded and said, "I'm pregnant. I'll need someone to help keep the number of vampires to a dull roar."

Illyria thought about this for a moment and nodded in agreement. Spike turned to Dawn and said, "Do your magic half pint."

Dawn poked her finger allowed the blood to fall as she chanted as a portal opened. Illyria said, "We will be back in your feable world." She stepped through the portal and the other 5 members followed behind her thankful they had saved the world again.


	46. Chapter 46: Giant Power

x3tinkerbell07 betaed this chapter for me!

* * *

Chapter 45: Giant Power

* * *

"**This life is yours. Take the power to choose what you want to do and do it well. take the power to love what you want in life and love it honestly. Take the power to walk in the forest and be a part of nature. Take the power to control your own life. No one else can do it for you. Take the power to make your life happy."**

**~ Susan Polis Schutz**

Buffy woke up in Spike's arms and snuggled closer before noticing she was not on their soft bed. She woke up and stood up fast trying to remember what was going on. She looked around and suddenly reality crashed down on her. She was in the dimension of giants and her sister and Connor were with her and Spike as well as Willow and Illyria and they were stuck here until those hunter loons either are stuck or follow. This sucked.

Spike stood up to comfort her and she leaned against him until her stomach growled. She turned looking for Illyria but Illyria was nowhere to be found. Spike needed blood but he would never agree to it unless he was in the middle of passionate sex. She frowned and he sensed her nerves saying, "I'm fine. I can go forever without food. It's just not as comfy as with food."

She frowned even more saying, "I want you comfy. Think the giants will notice us if we um, you know, outside of this place."

Spike laughed and said, "You want to feed me that much?"

Buffy nodded saying, "I got all this blood flowing through my system and it's made for you."

Spike suddenly wiped around to face Illyria who said, "You two need to stop with the feelings of love. It's making me feel human."

Spike chuckled and said, "Poor little blue smurf, you don't like feeling human?"

Illyria glared at him and pounced him knocking him across the room. Buffy stood up and Spike yelled, "No don't do it, Buffy. It's not worth it. I'm fine."

She turned around and saw some blood collecting in Spike's mouth she frowned and said, "Now you are losing even more blood."

She turned to Illyria and said, "Will Giants notice us?"

Illyria said, "Probably not, we are under their radar. We are too small to be bothered with."

Buffy grabbed Spike's hand and pulled him up back up the stairs saying, "Illyria, tell the others not to follow. We need some personal time."

Illyria said, "Come back with less loving feeling."

Spike laughed and said, "Buffy we don't have to have sex you know. As long as I make you feel good, it won't hurt you. I'd rather not have sex when everyone else is around. I'd rather wait until we are in our bed. I got an idea. Want to try something?"

Buffy grinned and said, "Sure."

Spike laid his duster on the ground and said, "Here lay down next to me then close your eyes and focus on me so my images come through. It will be like phone sex only dream sex."

Buffy laughed not totally understanding what he was talking about until she moaned as she felt as well as saw the image of him stalking over her body and kissing her. It felt so real her lips tingled with the feeling and she sent back images of her kissing him back and she felt him shudder with pleasure. Then she felt him kissing down her cheeks and then sucking on her earlobe and she sent back an image of her grabbing his head and running his fingers through his hair before lifting the shirt off his body. To the rest of the world, they were merely lying side by side fully dressed with their eyes closed but in their minds, they were engaged in sex.

Spike felt Buffy's fingers move down his chest and toy with his nipples and he groaned. Buffy giggled at the sound and then felt her shirt being opened and his lips kissing her breasts, driving her crazy. She felt him continuing to tease her nipples with his mouth as he unbuckled her pants and pushed them down her legs. She could feel the air on her legs even though her pants were still on. She imagined her legs were spread and Spike wasted no time in sending images of him licking and sucking on her clit driving her wild. She sent images of her running her fingers through his hair and he groaned actually able to taste her on his lips. It was although he really tasted her but he was only lying on his back. She moaned and withered under his touch and he felt her fingers undoing his pants and pulled them down his legs.

He could almost feel her rubbing his erection and he heard her say, 'I want you in me. Please!'

Spike wasn't going to fight feeling so hot so he sent back an image of himself right at her entrance and she moaned and wrapped her legs around him. Spike could feel the tightness of her entrance and he plunged deep into her sending her into a wild orgasm. Buffy could feel her muscles tighten and was amazed at how real everything felt. Her breath was quick and deep and she could feel his groan vibrate against her body as he wasted no time in quickly pump in and out of her. She wondered for a brief second how they would make this into reality enough to have the bite be less painful but she couldn't be bothered to thin about such things and was instead withering under his pumping. She felt him switch angles and with this new angle he was rubbing against her clit every pump and it was driving her wild.

She was so close to coming again and she latched onto his neck and sucked on his claim mark which made him shudder inside of her and caused her to orgasm and in her mind she screamed out his name and he snapped out of the images and quickly licked her neck once to bit down feeling his fangs slip gently into her claim mark. He took a few pulls from her and noticed she was still orgasming so he took a few more pulls from her trying to take enough to fill his stomach knowing she could eat the fruit Illyria had collected for them again this morning. He felt her orgasm stop and took one more pull for good luck and slipped his fangs from her neck and sealed the wound.

Buffy had her eyes open now and said, "Now that was amazing. It felt so real and I feel so relaxed and tired as though it really happened."

Spike smiled and said, "I love you Buffy. Thank you for trusting me so much. I honestly never imagined I would ever have this with you. When I was helping Angel, I figured I would go out with a bang again fighting against evil. I never imagined I'd be with you, in love, with you loving me back. Plus you are carrying my baby and we have a house and are a family. I don't think my life could be any better than this."

Just then he felt the earth shake again and saw a portal open with the three hunters stepping out of it. He quickly picked up Buffy and rushed back into the tree to run down the stairs saying, "We have company."

He put Buffy down on her shaky feet but he gave up and picked her back up until she could move again without making what they were doing obvious. Illyria looked at them oddly but said nothing and Willow said, "The hunters?"

Buffy and Spike both nodded and Dawn said, "We have to act fast. I think these giants will be just what we need. Illyria, can they die?"

Illyria said, "They aren't Gods. They like to pretend to be Gods. They are mortal unlike all of us but the Witch."

Everyone looked at her oddly because everyone kept saying Connor and Dawn were immortal but now wasn't the time to question that. Buffy smiled and Dawn and said, "Let's go see if we can make those giants notice our hunter friends and see if we cant get them squished. Willow, do you think you can perform a spell to get the attention of giants but have them not notice us?"

Willow thought for a moment and said, "I know just the spell. Let's go!"

The gang all rushed up the stairs including Buffy who could now move with the rush of adrenaline she had in her system.

The three hunters stood in front of the six others and said, "Your feable attempts failed. We will know take your God and go. Give it up, you humans are no match for us."

Willow grinned and said, "That's where you are wrong."

Spike kicked the first hunter back as Buffy did the same with the second. Illyria fought with the third until all three were knocked to the ground. Willow chanted loudly and a flash of light like a firework was sent up into the sky and Willow yelled run quickly to the tree. The six ran to the tree as the three hunters struggled to get up just in time for the giant who saw the fireworks to step on them squishing them into the ground.

The giant looked around for a moment confused as to where the firework went and Willow chanted again and sent one off in the distance and the giant ran off in search of it.

All 6 stared at the three blobs in front of them and Illyria said, "I can handle this." She raised her hands and the blobs disappeared.

Buffy looked at her saying, "Where did you put those?"

Illyria said, "Dust to dust. They were dead mostly. Now they are totally dead and decayed. I am safe. Thank you."

Spike looked at her saying, "Where will you go?"

Illyria said, "I have no where to go. I am not hunted and I am alone."

Spike said, "Come back with us. You can stay in Vegas and help us fight for the greater good. You enjoyed our war in L.A. right? You can fight like that here in Vegas. If that's okay with Buffy?"

Buffy nodded and said, "I'm pregnant. I'll need someone to help keep the number of vampires to a dull roar."

Illyria thought about this for a moment and nodded in agreement. Spike turned to Dawn and said, "Do your magic half pint."

Dawn poked her finger allowed the blood to fall as she chanted as a portal opened. Illyria said, "We will be back in your feable world." She stepped through the portal and the other 5 members followed behind her thankful they had saved the world again.


	47. Chapter 47: What Now?

My beta, x3tinkerbell07 betated this chapter for me!

* * *

Chapter 47: What now?

* * *

"**Though no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending. "**

**~ Carl Bard**

"**You must be strong now. You must never give up. And when people make you cry and you are afraid of the dark, don't forget the light is always there."**

**~ Unknown**

Later that night, Illyria was taken with Willow back to the Coven to decide what was best for her and if it was okay that she stayed in Vegas. They had made it back in time to see Oz perform and they had all enjoyed clubbing.

Connor and Dawn had danced the night away knowing in the morning they would have to return to England and knowing that the following day Connor would return to the last three months of school. Anya and Xander were excited the world wasn't about to end and had gone home to "have many orgasms as a celebration".

Buffy lay snuggled up against Spike sleepy after their night of lovemaking. Spike looked at Buffy and asked, "Do you think this will be how we spend the rest of our existence?"

Buffy giggled, "Eating, drinking, sucking, making love, saving the world and still having the time to relax and enjoy a good snuggle? God I hope so."

Spike smiled and put his hand on Buffy's stomach, "We are officially a family. You're my mate, my love, and the mother of my soon-to-be child."

Buffy laughed feeling giddy, "Seven more months until I'm old and a mother. Seven more months to get fat and ugly and have you fall out of my love with me and leave me."

Spike sucked on her claim mark whispering against her skin, "Feel this? It means I will never leave your side. You, Buffy Summers, are stuck with me until the day you are removed from this world and even then I'll find a way to go to Heaven with you. I will never leave your side, we are literally soul mates. Do you realize in order to be able to do what we can do, I mean the whole bloody talking in our head thing. That means we are literally meant to be together and even the powers-that-be knew that which is why we are the creators of the next warriors. We Buffy will always be together. That bother you, pet?"

Buffy shook her head and gave him a kiss, "No that makes me the happiest girl in the world."

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

**_One__ year later_**

Buffy stood on the porch rocking Joyce Anne in her arms. Joyce had been Buffy's mother's name and Spike had suggested that. Buffy in turn had suggested Anne to be the middle name which combined both Buffy's and Spike's mother's name. Spike had smiled at the fact that Buffy cared enough to ensure both their mother's were represented.

She looked down at the sleeping Joyce in her arms as she found herself remembering back to their wedding day about 7 months ago.

Buffy stood before Spike dressed in a long white wedding gown. They were in their back yard, which had been decorated with white lilies and white roses. Mixed in the white flowers were tiny purple flowers that matched the color of her bridesmaid's dresses.

Dawn was her maid of honor and Connor was Spike's best man. Since Dawn was Buffy's family and Connor was Spike's it had worked out nicely. Giles was able to walk Buffy down the aisle, which made Buffy very happy.

In attendance was Willow, Oz, the Coven, Anya, Xander, Giles of course with his girlfriend, Sarah and Illyria, Spike was wearing a white tux and looked devilishly handsome. Haven was performing the ceremony and called it a hand-fasting/wedding. She would do the traditional vows and also use a rope to bind the two souls together to make their claim even stronger if that was even possible. Buffy had chosen to write her own vows.

"I love you Spike. Years ago when I first saw you enter that high school, you ruined my dress and the parent's conference I had worked so hard to create. Even then as I was fighting for my life, I couldn't help but notice how sexy and handsome you were. You turned me on even when you were about to drain me dry. Every step I made in this world, had brought me one step closer to you. I knew that three years ago but do you think I would have admitted it? No, of course not because I'm stubborn but here we are today. I wouldn't change anything from my past, not even the things I regret if it would mean I wouldn't end up here with you today. You're my life Spike. You're my strength, my weakness and the one who makes me who I am. I would be dead without you. You saved me. Thank you."

She smiled as she remembered Spike's vows to her.

"_I can't imagine my life without you Buffy. I spent over 120 years with someone who never loved me. I thought that was my life and my destiny but little did I know, it was slowly preparing me for you. Dru always knew I wasn't hers. Her actions showed it and she had made me for you. Every step that had happened to me, being tortured by Angel, fighting against you, the chip, as well as being obsessed __with__ slayers, it has all brought me to being with you today. Sure it took you a long time to admit you loved me but I didn't mind waiting. I could have waited forever to be with you. Now, we have forever Buffy. I will never leave your side, never leave you in pain or hurt, I will always find you and I will always care for you. I might not be able to give you the world but I can promise you that no one in this world could love you more than I could. I love you Buffy Summers. Thank you for loving me back and making me the happiest vampire in the world. Dreams really can come true and you have shown me that."_

Buffy sighed as Spike joined her on the porch wrapping his arm around her smiling down at their sleeping baby. Sometimes life was just perfect even if it took a long time to get that way.


	48. Epilogue: The Future

Thank you to everyone who favorite authored me, this story and who left reviews for me. It was fun writing this story and I'm so glad to see so many of you enjoying it as much as I did. Please be sure to check out Lost and Found over the next few weeks as my wonderful beta, x3tinkerbell07 has it in her possession right now and is reading it. I'm excited as this is my first story I have had completely betaed. Yay!

* * *

Epilogue: The Future

* * *

**Four years later**

Buffy watched Spike collect some tomatoes and other vegetables in the garden in the back yard and she had her hand on her stomach trying to think of how to tell Spike the news she found out with a little test this morning. She, Buffy Pratt was pregnant.

Again.

After Joyce Anne was born four and half years ago, Buffy and Spike had opted to wait for another one. They were in no hurry to have more children and had used proper birth control methods to ensure the wait would actually happen since they hardly could control themselves around each other. Their friends and family would often complain they were just too into each other even after five years of marriage. They had a lifetime to enjoy each other but that didn't stop them from wanting each other every moment alone. With Joyce finally being able to have play dates with Anya and Xander's child, Sammy, they were able to have a few hours on Tuesdays and Thursdays to themselves.

Spike gathered the basket of vegetables and glanced up at Buffy with a smile. He had a tan now so he didn't look so pale. He couldn't dust and could enjoy his garden. He really had a great green thumb and had managed to grow the vegetables they needed and even have some to sell at the local farmer's market.

Buffy's flowers were growing well too. She would make baskets and vases of flowers to sell at the market too especially during the holidays such as Mother's Day, Easter and Valentine's Day. They were always beautiful, bright and popular giving them a little income that was unnecessary but well worth it.

Buffy smiled as she wrapped her arm around Spike walking him inside. She had been feeling sick lately and knew Spike had noticed but had said nothing. Instead he had been feeding her lots of vegetables and fruits from their garden hoping to make her feel better. Knowing someone wouldn't die from sickness certainly made life a little easier.

Joyce raced past following her puppy, "Justice stop! I want to tie this bow on you." Buffy laughed knowing Justice wasn't going to stop as long as Joyce ran after her with the ribbon in her hand. Spike swooped Joyce up putting her high on his shoulder, "I don't think Justice likes your ribbons sweetie. Why don't you go upstairs and find something else to put it on. Perhaps in a dollie's hair or something. It would look pretty in that new doll that Dawn got you for your birthday."

Spike put Joyce down and shook his head as she ran upstairs barely stopping to hold on the railing, which she knew Buffy would yell at her to do. Spike put the vegetables aside as he raised his eyebrow watching Buffy hold her stomach. He grinned as he twirled her around trying to listen to the baby's heartbeat knowing it was still too little for such actions, "We are pregnant again? That's bloody great! I can't wait to tell Xander and Oz! Perhaps we can got to the bar tonight and play pool and be all manly."

Buffy laughed as she leaned down to kiss him. She whispered against his lips, "How long until the soup is ready?" Spike grinned as he picked up the phone, "It will be dinner. Think we can convince Dawn to take Joyce with her? She offered to take her clothes shopping after all." Spike dialed her number not even waiting for Buffy's reply.

Buffy went over to get Joyce ready for a play date with Dawn and Connor as Joyce bounced around happily. Spike yelled from the kitchen, "Dawn agreed saying she would take Joyce shopping." Joyce grinned bouncing even more, "Yay mommy I get to go shopping with Aunt Dawn! Can I have ice cream too?" Buffy kissed her on the forehead, "If you are a good girl perhaps Aunt Dawn and Uncle Connor will get you ice cream but no promises." Joyce cheered as she grinned, "Will Aunt Illyria be there too? She talks funny." Buffy shook her head as she took Joyce's hand to go to Aunt Dawn's house, "She'll be there. Don't tell her she is funny or she won't be happy with you." Joyce smiled at her mother, "I won't mommy."

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Buffy raced up the stairs to find rose petals spread out over the floor and a naked Spike waiting for her in bed. She wiggled her hips as she slowly removed her clothes, "Think other married couples do this at 2 pm in the middle of a Sunday afternoon?" Spike wagged his eyebrow at her as she tossed her last piece of clothing aside, her bra, "Only if they are lucky like us." He growled pulling her into the bed whispering, "Time to show you how much I love you." Buffy whispered against his lips as she molded against him, "I already know how much you love me and how much I love you but show me again…"

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Dawn graduated college with Connor two years ago and they now lived together just down the street from Buffy. Dawn was a translator for the new slayers who arrived. She had been working hard on a computer program that translated languages from many cultures and sections of the world. The computer program was voice activated and acted as a human translator. It wasn't perfect but it was the most sophisticated program around for such things. It kept Dawn busy and always learning as there are many more languages in the world and in other dimensions than Dawn even imagined.

Connor, Dawn's fiancé, had opened up his own business as a marital arts trainer. With his fighting skills and strength, he was able to teach young boys and girls the importance of knowing how to fight but also knowing when it's appropriate. They weren't slayers but they were still in need of learning self-defense. With the business skills he had learned while in college, his business was booming. Between Dawn's big paycheck from large corporations using her language software and Giles's employment check as well as Connor's business funds, they were living well and creating a large savings of their own. They hoped to have children someday but were in no hurry. They still weren't sure they were immortals but honestly didn't care. They were content with whatever time they had as long as it was together. Buffy and Spike were happy for them no matter what their future brought because neither had ever seen Dawn happier and both Connor and her seemed to glow with happiness.

Illyria lived with Dawn and Connor having shared something in common with Dawn. She had reluctantly settled in with the duo, fighting vampires and demons by night and making a huge dent in the population. She enjoyed pizza, video games and talking to various creatures and plants. Her bedroom, which she never slept in was filled with ferns and other plants that Illyria would spend her nights talking to. She had her own training room because after beating up on Connor every chance she got, Dawn got tired of it demanding she had strong equipment to beat up on. Illyria still seems unsatisfied at times but when she gets too bored, Dawn and Connor accompany her to another world for a visit giving her the chance to breath. They always carefully close up the portal properly therefore causing no more time rifts.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Xander had been spending his spare time while not working on the construction site he had opened up in Vegas. He had built a house for himself and Anya to live in, remodeled a big house for Willow and Oz and finished fixing up Buffy and Spike's house to have extra bedrooms in the basement and attic to prepare for their future family needs. Xander and Anya had a little boy named Sammy and Anya had another on the way. Anya spent her time happily earning money in her Magic Shop she had opened up. With everyone settled in Vegas, she had plenty of customers, her favorite being Willow.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Willow and Oz had been married now for three years. They had no children but Oz had been focusing on his music and Willow on her magic and her job of finding slayers. She had set up her home with Oz of course in Vegas but often traveled sometimes with Oz and sometimes alone to find new slayers to bring them to England. Teleporting was still her favorite way to travel which saved a lot of her time and made sure she was always home every night with Oz even when he was traveling out of town.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy sat in the swing on the back porch reading a book to Joyce who sat intently next to her listening to the story come to life. It was Buffy's favorite fairytale about Cinderella and her prince who rescued her. Joyce just loved fairytales and would often retell the story her own name instead of the real character's names.

Buffy finished reading and gave Joyce the book to look at as Spike leaned over giving her a kiss and Joyce a kiss. He sat down in the swing next to them and wrapped his arm around Buffy's shoulders pulling her close and whispered, "This is our present and future. It's perfect."

Buffy nodded in agreement and whispered in reply, "I hope someday I can thank my mom for talking me into coming back. This is definitely a happy destiny."

Spike smiled at her gently glancing over at Joyce who was flipping the pages of the story lost in her own little world, "I think the work I did on the house with Xander paid Anya back for that wish, don't you think?"

Buffy shook her head as she looked thoughtful, "Honestly, I don't think we ever will be able to do enough for her to thank her for my wish. You're my life Spike. How do you repay someone for giving you your life back?"

Spike smiled, "You don't waste it and live it to its fullest which is exactly what I intend to do."

Buffy whispered leaning against Spike's shoulder, "Me too. I love you Spike."

Spike leaned his head towards Buffy whispering into her hair, "I love you too."

And the two of them sat on the porch with Joyce by their side looking out pondering the future and what it would bring all because of a wish.

* * *

The End

* * *


End file.
